Destinies
by mayzee
Summary: AU of how Jane & Lisbon meet. He works as a detective in San Diego when she is assigned as his partner. They discover tragedies in their pasts that interfere with their working relationship and their burgeoning personal one, making them reconsider choices they've made. Ongoing multichapter. Rated T but may have some M rated chapters later. *STORY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my new multichapter (even though I am in the middle of another one but this one is invading my dreams so had to start writing it). This is extreme AU so the characters will perhaps not make much sense to you at first. In fact, this could almost be a new show (if anyone is reading this from CBS and want to make a show from it then give me a call, lol). **

**All I'll say at this stage is that Jane and Lisbon both have some tragedy in their pasts but it will not be the same as in canon. Hope you give it a try. I have lots planned for these characters (humour, romance and angst) so hope you'll continue to read even when the show is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does. **

* * *

Destinies

Chapter 1 - Expectations

Detective Patrick Jane put his feet up on his desk, stretching his body back against his chair and tossed the apple in the air. 'Okay, Kelly, toss me the orange.'

Detective Kate Kelly, the blonde hair of her pony tail bobbing as she manoeuvred into position beside him, threw it into his path, both fruits now in the air as Jane continued to juggle as a crowd gathered around his desk.

'Jenkins, the banana please' he smiled.

His partner Ken Jenkins, a man in his early sixties who had seen this spectacle or a variation of it for four years now every time Jane was bored, rolled his eyes and raised them from his paperwork from the desk opposite. 'If you bruise it, you're doing my paperwork.'

Jane grinned, his eyes trained on the fruit as they flew through the air. 'Ken, why so grumpy, you're retiring this week. Now, banana, please.'

A soft toss made Jane move forward in his chair to catch it and he breathed out a sigh of relief as he picked up the pace again, all three fruit now airborne.

'Now, la piece de resistance!' Continuing to juggle Jane got off his chair and put one arm behind his back. He grinned as wagers were exchanged all around him as the fruit stayed afloat. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small dark haired woman enter the Captain's office. The opened blinds and glass of the office gave him a view of her back only. She was dressed in a black pant suit and had shoulder length dark wavy hair. He saw Captain Marshall come out from behind his desk and shake her hand, her smile as he did so, giving him a side view now as a slight blush came to her dimpled cheeks as they nodded their greetings. He realised he had watched her for a second too long when he missed the catch of the apple. The orange and banana soon followed it to the ground.

Suddenly his partner perked up. 'At last! The great Patrick Jane has to do some paperwork!'

Jane picked up the fruit as the crowd dispersed around him. He half looked at his partner. 'I never agreed to that bet. Who's that with Marshall?' he asked, still somewhat distracted.

Jenkins turned his head to the glass box some feet away and shrugged. 'No idea. Never seen her before. Lawyer, maybe?'

Jane shook his head, his hand tapping the badge on his belt. 'No. Not a lawyer. Looks entirely too wholesome for that profession.'

Jenkins, losing interest rapidly, put his head back down to the form in front of him. 'Why are you asking me? You're going to go and find out anyway.'

'You mean burst into the Captain's office when he's in the middle of an obviously private meeting?'

Jenkins didn't raise his head. 'You make it sound like you hadn't already decided to do just that as soon as she went in there. Good looking woman. You in a permanent state of heat. Hardly need to be a detective to figure it out.'

* * *

'I'm really looking forward to working here, sir' Lisbon said as she took a seat opposite Captain Marshall. 'I've always loved San Diego.'

Marshall, a man in his fifties with lightly greying hair and a paunch brought upon by too many donuts in his thirty years with the San Diego Police Department, smiled warmly at her. 'Well, it's a little hotter here than D.C.' He watched Patrick Jane juggling from his seat and rolled his eyes. 'And a little more laid back at times, too. It's going to be an adjustment after working with the FBI.'

'I was a cop long before I worked for the Feds. I know what to expect.'

The man with the golden curls who was both responsible for his closure rate and his ulcer caught his attention again. 'Yeah, well, some of the team here are a little unorthodox in their police methods.'

'You're talking about Patrick Jane' Lisbon replied.

Marshall's eyes widened. 'You've heard of him?'

Lisbon was embarrassed momentarily. She had wanted to impress her new boss but perhaps admitting that she had thoroughly researched her new team may have been a step too far. 'Um...well...yeah, a little.'

Marshall clasped his hands in front of him. 'Tell me what you know about him.'

Lisbon was in the middle of explaining what she had discovered about Jane when at that moment the man in question swung the door to the office open without knocking. From a brief glance at the Captain's nonplussed manner he looked like he was used to it.

'Captain, I wanted to talk to you about the Robson case-'

He stopped and turned his attention to the dark haired beauty sitting opposite his superior, dazzling her with a smile. 'I'm sorry. Didn't realise you had company' he said, his gaze still focussed on the woman who by this stage was eyeing him with both a sense of distrust and a hint of a smile on her lips. He outstretched his hand gracefully, his smile still in place. 'Patrick Jane. Detective extraordinaire.'

She looked at the outstretched hand in front of her like it was a foreign object. He noticed her take him in, judge him immediately on this first appearance before she shook his hand. 'I know. I recognise your photo. And I have to say you're just what I imagined. I'm Teresa Lisbon.'

He pulled his hand away and narrowed his eyes at her. He was unsure if she had just given him a compliment or an insult but was more inclined to put it in the insult camp. 'You've heard of me?' he smiled. 'I didn't think I was famous enough for the glorious FBI to take notice of.'

He decided to call it a draw as he saw her surprise at his deduction she was a FBI Agent.

As they both continued to size each other up Captain Marshall cleared his throat.

'Jane, if you're done ogling then get the hell out of my office' he sighed. 'Unless, of course, you actually have something to add on the Robson case.'

Jane shrugged and grinned at Lisbon before turning back to his Captain. 'Ogling? I was only trying to befriend Agent Lisbon here. Just a little bit of inter agency co-operation. No need to make it sound quite so sleazy, Don.'

Marshall rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

'It's Detective Lisbon, Mr Jane. Not Agent.'

His head whipped back round to her again. He never made these types of mistakes. 'Detective?'

She nodded her head.

Marshall spoke again. 'Yes, Jane. Lisbon here's going to be joining the team to replace Jenkins. God help her being partnered with you. But...I've spoken to her at length and she seems to know what she's taking on.'

'You make me sound like I need a babysitter' he smiled. He kept the thought to himself that he would have no problem with Teresa Lisbon tucking him in at night.

Then it caught his eye, glinting as the afternoon sun entered Marshall's office. The gold band on her left hand finger. Naturally. This was why Marshall had decided she was safe to partner him with. He never would have put him with an attractive woman otherwise. As much as Jane liked women, those that were married were a no go area. He'd missed that too. He had read someone wrong twice in a matter of minutes. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so far off. Something told him that Teresa Lisbon was going to be a mystery to him for a while yet. And there was nothing he loved more than unravelling a puzzle.

* * *

**A/N: So, any thoughts? It will be explained why Patrick Jane is a Detective. And why Lisbon has left the FBI to come work as a cop again. And the wedding ring. Hope you continue to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews to the first chapter. This chapter is still a bit of an introductory one but gives some hints on both their stories. Hope you continue to read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Getting Familiar

Jane leaned against the Captain's desk, his head tilted to the side as he openly studied her. She sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other, her demeanour showing him she wasn't intimidated. 'So, Lisbon, I'm interested to find out what makes you think you can take me on.'

She glanced quickly at Marshall but saw his gaze flicker between the two of them, a soft smile playing on his lips. This was obviously some kind of test to see what she was made of.

She cleared her throat, looking Jane up and down. 'Perhaps you should ask yourself the same question.'

'Ah, but I've already impressed the Captain here for a number of years. You're the one who has something to prove.'

After a second of contemplation she nodded. 'Fine. Have it your way. I have a number of years experience under my belt, both in local Law Enforcement and, you were correct, I was with the FBI for a few years. I decided I was tired of all the politics in D.C. so wanted to get back to grass roots detective work, if you will. This police department here has an excellent closure rate and, after some researching, I've found out that this is largely attributed to you. I'm interested in seeing what you can teach me. I think we'd make a good fit together.'

Jane nodded, as if ruminating on her response. 'Always nice to end with a little piece of flattery. You're correct about the closure rates but the rest, well, that's nonsense.'

'Nonsense?'

'Yep. You didn't leave D.C. or the FBI because of politics. But you did seek out an opportunity to work here. Why you did both of these things, I don't know yet. Even I'm not vain enough to believe it has anything to do with me being here. And, if you have researched me thoroughly enough, which I believe you have because...well you seem the type of person who wouldn't go into any situation without adequate and, perhaps, over adequate preparation, then you're not really interested in what I can teach you. You think my methods are haphazard at best, bordering on the illegal and you're wondering how the long suffering Captain here hasn't kicked me out of the force by now. You don't think we'll make a good fit. You think we'll butt heads at every opportunity. I tend to agree.' He folded his arms across his chest, a smile still on his lips.

Lisbon looked off to the side for a moment and bit the inside of her cheek before turning back to him. 'But you still want to work with me nonetheless' she stated confidently.

His smile turned into a grin. 'How could I not?'

A knock interrupted them both from their thoughts and Jenkins popped his head in the door. 'Jane, Holloway wants to talk to you. Says he's ready to make a deal.'

'Excellent.' He moved from the edge of the desk and bent down to shake Lisbon's hand again. 'I'm pleased to meet you, Lisbon. I think we'll actually have some fun working together.'

As he left Lisbon let out a sigh. 'Well, he's certainly lives up to his reputation' she said to Marshall.

'He does that. Still think you can handle him?'

She nodded. 'Nothing wrong with letting him think he has the upper hand. Might as well let him enjoy it for a while.'

Marshall grinned in response. 'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

Detective Kelly caught up with Lisbon the following morning as she tried to figure out how to operate the coffee machine. 'Hey, so I believe you'll be joining our little band of merry souls. I'm Kate Kelly' she smiled, taking charge of the operation.

'Um...yeah, thanks. Teresa Lisbon' Lisbon smiled back. She hated this part, being the new kid on the block and trying to fit in. She judged Kelly to be in her mid twenties, a decade younger than she was and of a somewhat chipper disposition. 'How long have you worked here?'

'Just under a year. It's quite a unique team.'

Lisbon nodded and laughed. 'Yeah, I met Patrick Jane yesterday.'

Kelly leaned in, 'He likes to pretend he's the coolest cat around but he's a pussycat once you get to know him.'

* * *

Lisbon got her coffee and went to the bunch of desks in the bullpen where she would be sitting, trying to balance a bear claw and a coffee in one hand and a bunch of files under her other arm. 'Careful' she heard a voice say behind her and felt the files be released from her grasp. Jane immediately sat at his desk, sprawled his feet on top of it and put the files in his lap, beginning to open them, skimming through their contents.

'Excuse me, what are you doing?' she asked, walking up beside him.

'Isn't it obvious? Reading' he replied without looking up.

She rolled her eyes as Jenkins came up to them, a flask in his hand. 'Detective Lisbon, I believe you're my replacement.'

Lisbon turned her attention to him and tried to take the scowl from her face and turn it into a smile. 'Hi, yes, I guess so.'

He motioned to Jane with his hand. 'He already causing you trouble?'

Jane grinned but kept his attention focused to his reading material.

Lisbon straightened her shoulders. 'Nothing I can't handle.' She spoke more softly, 'Ken, is it?' shaking his hand.

'What say you and I get some peace for a few minutes?' he smiled. She smiled back, his avuncular nature reminding her of her grandfather.

She nodded. As they were about to walk away Jane piped up in a light tone, 'Ken, now don't go and give away all my secrets. Lisbon will figure them out in her own time.' He didn't lift his head until they were almost at the door, then he looked up and pursed his lips, a barely audible sigh escaping from his lips.

* * *

Jenkins brought her up to the roof of the precinct, a view that allowed them stunning views over San Diego. A bench sat there looking over the ocean view. As the old man sat down, moaning slightly as his backside hit the bench, Lisbon sat beside him tentatively. 'What's a bench doing up here?' she asked.

Jenkins chuckled. 'You're more interested in that than my words of wisdom?'

Lisbon smiled beside him. 'I'll be glad of any tips you can give me on how to work with him. You've been his partner now for what, four years?'

He nodded, running his hand through what was left of his white hair. 'I never thought I would last a month.'

'Is he that hard to handle?'

Jenkins rubbed a finger across his lips, considering the question. 'Once you go with the flow then no, not really.' A pause followed when his expression turned darker. 'But sometimes...well...I'm guessing you know his history, why he joined the force.'

Lisbon looked at her feet. 'Um...yeah. It's hardly a secret within Law Enforcement.'

He nodded. 'Well, when...when Michael rears his head then...let's say any rationality he has goes right out the window. The change in him is remarkable.'

She sighed. 'I heard as much on the grapevine. Becomes a man possessed.'

'That's an understatement.' The old man took a hip flask out of his pocket. Seeing Lisbon's surprised expression he shrugged, taking a sip. 'I'm leaving at the end of the week, what are they going to do to me?' After putting the cap back on the flask he spoke in a softer tone as he looked out into the horizon. 'It's my one regret you know. About leaving. I can't wait to get more time with the grandkids, been in this job so long they hardly recognise me. But...I wish I could have helped him catch him.'

* * *

As they came back into the squad room the files remained on Jane's lap but his feet still rested on his desk and he had his neck to the back of his chair and his eyes closed. Jenkins rolled his eyes at Lisbon and shrugged. 'Take my desk, Teresa. I'll sit on the sidelines.'

Lisbon hesitated. 'Are you sure?'

Jenkins smiled, practically pushing her into the seat opposite Jane. 'I've spent long enough looking at his ugly mug, it's your turn.'

Lisbon regarded Jane, a slight upturn in the corners of his lips the only sign he was awake and had been listening to the exchange.

She settled herself at the desk, adjusting her chair and straightening some items on it, moving the phone and computer screen so they sat at a straighter angle. As she shifted in her chair she saw him watching her. She hadn't even realised he had opened his eyes. He was doing the same thing he did the first time she met him, openly observing her every movement.

She shot him a pointed glare. 'Give me my files back.'

He knew what she and Jenkins would have spoken about. Tips on how to keep him in line. Of how to stop him going off the rails when Michael claimed his next victim. But none of it showed in her expression. She was using determination and an apparent lack of empathy instead of compassion or pity. He liked her for that. As long as she didn't get in his way then they may have a chance of this working after all.

He pulled the files together and pushed them over to her desk. He leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together as they lay on the desk in front of him. 'Why were you looking at cold cases of disappearances?'

'Just acclimatising to how you file your reports here. Current case files might be needed by other detectives so it was easier to understand how things are filed here by looking at cold cases.'

An obvious lie that she barely tried to conceal. He nodded slowly before putting his feet back on the desk and feigning sleep once again.

* * *

**A/N: So, some clues to both their back stories in this chapter. Some light heartened fun in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Privacy &amp; A Party

'Why don't you have a computer on your desk?' Lisbon asked.

Jane looked to his feet that were in their now somewhat default position on his desk. 'Where would I put my feet if I had one?' he replied as if it was the most sensible response ever uttered.

She pressed on. 'I'm serious, Jane. Don't you need one?'

He tapped his index finger against his lips for a long moment before looking at her. 'Nope.'

She was growing increasingly exasperated. This was his third day with Lisbon and he was enjoying seeing what he could do to push her buttons. One word answers seemed to be another trigger he'd found to enjoy the colour rise to her cheeks. He'd gotten her to blush already merely an hour before and had decided that this was his favourite look on her so far. But controlled anger looked good on her too. He drew his attention to the wedding band on her finger again. She's married, remember that, he told himself once again as his mind began to wander to what her face may look like in the depths of passion. It was a problem though because all he had managed to prise out of her was that her husband's name was David. She'd kept her maiden name so he didn't even have a last name. She didn't even have a photo of him on her desk so he could get nothing about the man from that. After finally giving up his first name she gave him no information on what he did, whether he moved here with her or would be joining her soon. He had ascertained that she certainly lived alone at the moment. She worked long hours (either trying to make a good first impression or an inherent hardworker, deciding finally that the latter was more likely the truth) and didn't seem to make or receive any personal phone calls. Maybe he worked overseas, perhaps in the Forces. She didn't act like someone who was married, she seemed to be totally independent and was used to being on her own. But, if her husband merely worked for the Military, why all the secrecy on the matter? He got that she was an innately private person but she knew enough about him by now that he wasn't going to give up until he figured out the full story. Of course, he could probably wheedle the truth out of Captain Marshall but that would be cheating. He wanted to crack this case himself.

'What about when you need to file reports?'

Her voice brought him back to the topic in hand. Kelly laughed beside them, tapping her keyboard and hiding behind her screen.

Jane grinned at the young detective before turning back to Lisbon. 'File reports?' She really was priceless.

'Well, apparently you actually are a detective so you need to file reports like everyone else.'

He nodded. 'I am a detective but I'm certainly not like everyone else.'

'Oh, so, pray tell, how do you get away without doing any paperwork?'

'My paperwork gets done. Although I have told the Captain on many occasions that it's all an enormous waste of time. But bureaucrat that he is he won't listen to me on the matter. I just rarely do it myself.'

'So how does it get done? You have a genie tucked away somewhere that does it for you?'

A picture crossed Jane's mind of Lisbon in some type of Arabian belly dancing outfit. 'No genie. But if you're offering I'm sure I can get my hands on a costume for you.'

An immediate blush. Second one today he chalked up in his mind.

'I am certainly not offering.' She rolled her eyes and fixed her eyes back to a form on her desk, shaking her head, tired of getting nowhere with this conversation.

* * *

Jenkins' retirement party was held in Malone's pub, a cop hang out close to the police station. Lisbon watched from a table at the side as Jane held court at the bar, obviously in his element as he performed tricks with beer mats and coins for those attending. As he was enjoying his moment in the spotlight she studied him. He wore a black suit every day but not the same one as each day it looked neatly pressed. A black tie that sat loosened with the top two buttons of his white shirt undone completed the ensemble. She had joked with him about him looking like one of the Blues Brothers but he had replied, obvious that he had heard the same joke before, that he wore neither a hat nor sunglasses. She knew he was trying to figure her out but was surprised how few direct questions he asked her about her private life over the past day or so. He was blatantly nosy on the matter but after the first day where he had asked her questions incessantly about her husband to which she gave very little away he now seemed more content in trying to come to a conclusion himself and was holding back from discussing his assertions until he could do so with some confidence.

She took a sip of bourbon as he strolled over to her, a grin plastered on his face having caught her gawking. 'You see something you like, Lisbon?'

'I see someone who's about to make an idiot of themselves so yes.'

'Touche' He ordered a scotch and bourbon for her as he took a seat beside her. 'You trying to get me drunk now?' she smiled.

'The day I need to get a woman drunk to seduce her is the day I stop seducing woman.' He grinned, paused and smiled again. 'Besides which, I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm merely seeing if another drink will loosen you up a little more.'

'I can be plenty loose when I want.' She blushed immediately at the implication behind her words and made sure not to make eye contact with the man at her side.

He laughed and took a sip of his Scotch. 'Why haven't you asked me about it?' he said, looking straight ahead.

She turned to him, seeing an altogether different expression on his face than the one of amusement she had seen until now, one that showed off the lines across his forehead and his lips pursed in a straight line.

'Asked you about what?' she replied.

He turned to face her, draining his glass before picking up his replacement. 'My history. Normally within a day or two of meeting me people can't help bring it up. You haven't.'

She shrugged, grasping the sides of the glass in her hands. 'If you want to talk to me about it you can-'

'I don't.'

'Then...well I don't see the point in bringing it up. It's your private life. Unless it affects our working relationship-'

He understood the undertone in her response, her realisation that it would affect their working relationship one day. He replied a smile on his lips again, 'I see. So, it's a deal you're trying to make, is it? I don't delve into your personal life and you don't bring up mine?'

'I don't see it that way. But, yes, I prefer to keep my private life private. I'd like you to respect that.'

Jane nodded slowly, taking a long sip. 'I'm not very good at respecting other people's privacy.' No point giving her false hope.

He finished his drink as he was called over by one of the cops there, wanting him to show him how a magic trick was performed. Surely they realised by now that he never revealed his secrets. Both regarding his array of tricks and the depths of his own tortured soul. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could give up one of his lesser secrets tonight, to show that she could trust him, at least a little. He turned back to Lisbon who eyed him with a look of suspicion. He spoke softly, his eyes fixed on hers. 'I pay Kelly to write up my reports for me. She pays for her grandmother's keep in a nursing home so needs the extra income.'

Lisbon's lips parted in surprise and she nodded in understanding. Neither of them needed to articulate that divulging this secret this would stay between them.

* * *

As the party died down Jane reached for his jacket. Only the stragglers were left now, Lisbon having left after an hour to his teasing about being a goody two shoes that was afraid of being late for the teacher the next morning. She told him to 'bite me' to which he said it was the best offer he'd had all night. After rolling her eyes, rapidly moving up the pecking order in the looks he admired on her, she had shook Jenkins' hand and left, moving with cat like reflexes to stop the old man from pulling her into a bear hug.

Jane tapped Jenkins on the shoulder as he lay with his head on the bar. 'How about I get us a cab, my old friend' Jane smiled.

'It's okay, I got it' a woman said behind them. Jenkins' wife Harriet was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head at Jane. He grinned at her, embracing her and kissed her on the cheek. 'I tried to get him to stop drinking an hour ago, I promise' he laughed as the two of them looked at the man whose face sat in a pool of stale beer.

She sighed loudly but smiled at the blond man who she had begrudgingly come to admire and call a friend. 'Help me to the car with him.'

Jane and a few others finally managed to get him into the car and strapped him into the passenger side. 'I'm sorry' Jane said again to his wife, more sincerity in his tone now. 'You need me to come with you to make sure you get him inside the house?'

She shook her head. 'He'll be fine. I'll fry up some bacon and let the smell waft out to him. He's like a bloodhound once he gets a sniff.'

Jane grinned and hugged her again. 'I'll call him at the weekend, see how he's doing with the whole retirement thing.'

'He'd appreciate that, Patrick. As much as he tells me you're a selfish son of a bitch most of the time he thinks of you as the son he never had.'

'Well, having four daughters would make anyone yearn for one' Jane smiled, his face impassive despite being touched by her words.

She frowned. 'You going to be okay? I hear you have a lady partner to replace him.'

Jane grinned. 'Well, no offence but she's a damn sight better to look at first thing in the morning than him.' A snore from Jenkins solidified his point.

'You like her?'

Jane shrugged. 'Don't know her well enough to decide yet.'

Harriet Jenkins nodded, a knowing smile gracing her lips. 'I see. Not what Ken said.'

Jane recovered quickly. 'Well, you realise he talks nonsense most of the time.'

* * *

As he knocked on the roof of the car as it left he turned around and found himself staring at an attractive redhead who smiled seductively at him. He grinned as she held up a set of keys. 'Hey there, thought you might need a lift home?'

'Hey Tara. Somehow I knew you'd show up tonight.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little bit of fun and silliness in this chapter I hope you'll enjoy. Next one will get to more serious matters. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and words of support.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Shenanigans &amp; Stakeout

'Morning, Lisbon' Jane smiled, planting a coffee and a bear claw on her desk. He rummaged through his pockets and deposited a red apple beside them. He placed a coffee cup and a doughnut with chocolate sprinkles on Kelly's empty desk that sat alongside them before placing a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin on his own.

'Good morning Jane. I thought you'd be a little worse for wear this morning.' She motioned to the bag and the apple. 'What's this in aid of?'

'Meh, hangovers? They're only for the weak hearted. For? I don't have to have a reason to buy you coffee and a pastry do I? Um...okay, it's your first official day as my partner. Many congratulations.' He unwrapped the muffin and took a bite, closing his eyes as he tasted its moistness.

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, I'm truly blessed. Why the apple?'

'You don't like fruit?'

'Well of course I do.'

He shrugged before leaning back in his chair with his tea in his hand. 'Well, there you go then.'

Detective Kate Kelly walked in, a pair of dark sunglasses attached to her face and slumped into her chair. She took the lid off the coffee and took a long sip. Jane reached into his drawer and placed a bottle of water and two headache tablets beside her. He tilted his head at her and spoke to Lisbon. 'See what I mean, the weak hearted.'

Lisbon bit back a laugh. 'You all had a good night then though?'

Jane grinned, remembering how his night had ended with a certain redhead in his bed. 'An extremely good night.' He took the empty brown bag his muffin had been in and blew into it. He came closer to Kelly and popped it with his hand, the noise startling some of the other officers in the room.

Kelly lifted her head, guzzling the water and taking the pills. 'I'm going to kill you, Patrick Jane.' Her voice came out in a whispered growl.

Jane laughed before his face dropped. 'Sweet Jesus.' Suddenly he dived under his desk.

Lisbon turned around at whatever had startled him and saw a very striking redhead at the door of the squad room, obviously looking for someone. Lisbon grinned and got off her chair, nodding to the woman to draw her attention. She strolled over, Lisbon noticing the confidence she carried herself with as she attracted admiring but furtive looks from most of the men in the room. 'Good morning, I'm Detective Lisbon, can I help you?' she smiled.

'Detective Lisbon? Ah, you're Patrick's new partner?'

Lisbon sighed but remained smiling. 'That, unfortunately, is my cross to bear. How can I help you?'

The redhead continued to look around her. 'Um...I was looking for Patrick. Is he here?'

Jane closed his eyes under his desk. Please be wrong, he told himself. _Please Lisbon_. He didn't believe in telepathy but he hoped in that instant that he was wrong. When he heard Lisbon's amused response to Tara's question he absolutely hated being right all the time.

'Patrick? Oh, yeah, he's hiding under his desk' Lisbon smiled, taking a seat at her own and picking up a pen. She stifled a laugh when she heard a knock from the underside of the desk in front of her.

Jane came out from under it, his blond curls dishevelled as he rubbed his head and grinned at Tara and shot a glare in Lisbon's direction. 'Sorry, dropped my pen.' He held up a pen as evidence. By this stage Kelly had recovered a little and had taken off her shades, grinning at Lisbon, enjoying this unnatural display of Patrick Jane not being quite so confident.

Tara came around the desk and Jane tried to recover some semblance of assurance. 'Tara, what are you doing here?'

She whispered in his ear but loud enough that both Kelly and Lisbon could hear her, 'I wondered if you found my bracelet this morning. Think I left it at your place last night.'

'Um...no...I...I didn't see it.' He was aware of the avid attention of his two female colleagues and almost wanted to ask them if they wanted to get some popcorn. 'I'll have a look and let you know if I come across it, though' he smiled.

She came a little closer and he took a half step back but muttered quietly, 'Tara, you know I can't talk to you here. If your father found out about this then you know what kind of trouble he can make for me.'

She sighed and took a step back. 'Okay. I know. Why don't I come by tonight though and help you look for the bracelet?'

His face remained blank but a picture of a large red button with panic written on it suddenly entered his head. Perhaps he had been drunker than he had thought the night before to allow himself to get into this trouble again. He'd thought they had reached a certain understanding after last night but seemed in the light of day she had other ideas. 'Tonight? Um...' He glanced over at Lisbon who was still sitting there with a self satisfied smirk on her face, her head now back in her paperwork. He looked back at Tara and replied with conviction, 'Can't tonight. Lisbon and I are on stakeout duty. Another time. But I'll certainly look for the bracelet.'

Lisbon's head popped up. 'Stakeout duty? I don't know anything about that.'

This woman was going to be the death of him. But not today. He moved to lift a piece of paper on his desk and passed it over to her, a twinkle now in his eyes. 'It's our turn to keep an eye on a warehouse at the docks. Expecting a drug shipment to come in soon. We all have to take our turns.'

She read the paper and saw it was authentic. They were down for stakeout duty that evening. 'Oh' she stated flatly. 'Why didn't you tell me about this before?'

He shrugged. 'Must have slipped my mind.'

Lisbon nodded, realising that he had probably been more than likely ready to palm off this detail to another pair. So he wanted to spend all night stuck in a car than have a dalliance with the redhead. He pleaded with her with his eyes not to make any more trouble. She nodded again. 'Fine, guess we're busy then.' A look of gratitude flitted across his face before he turned to face Tara again. 'Sorry, duty calls.'

* * *

After Tara had left he had told Lisbon that he would get them moved off the detail but, the stickler that she was, meant at this precise moment in time they were sitting in an unmarked police car at two am. 'So, who is she?' Lisbon asked.

'I thought you wanted our private lives to remain private, Lisbon.'

'Just wondered why you wanted to be here than spend the night with her.'

'Well, if you remember I didn't exactly want to be here.' He pulled his jacket around him, shifting in his seat to get some feeling back into his backside.

'But you didn't want to be with her either.'

Jane sighed, looking out the window. 'It's complicated.'

Lisbon laughed, 'I bet you think it is but it's really not.'

He turned to face her. 'Oh, how so?'

'Well, she obviously likes you. Guess there's no accounting for taste. And you must be attracted to her or you wouldn't have slept with her last night. So, either make a proper go of it or tell her you're through. It's not fair to lead her on.'

He rolled his eyes. 'You have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really' he huffed. After a moment he spoke softly. 'She knows the score with me. It's not like I haven't been honest. I've told her I can only offer her something casual. I thought she understood that.'

'Well, this morning would lead me to believe she doesn't.'

He exhaled and puffed out a breath. 'It would seem so. But...it is complicated to finish things with her.'

'Why?'

'Well...she's...she's the Commissioner's daughter.' He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and shrugged slightly.

Her eyes widened. 'Jesus, you're an idiot! You know what he could do to you! To your career!'

Jane nodded. 'Yeah, it's a pickle all right.'

'You think she would tell him?'

'Well...she has quite a temper. It's a distinct possibility.'

Lisbon burst out laughing and Jane looked at her in shock. 'It's not remotely funny, Lisbon!' But then he began to laugh himself as she continued, the moonlight flooding into the car illuminating her porcelain skin and her dimples as she did so. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life.

* * *

By four am Jane was more than a little restless and his seat was now pushed back as far as he could but he had to admit just sitting here and talking to Lisbon about mundane events and current cases was actually quite enjoyable. He watched as she came alive as she discussed tactics for a case they were stumped on, helped on by his reading of the suspects. She still steered away from personal questions until five am when the early dawn's light began to flood through the car. By then he could see the tiredness in her expression but her eyes were still bright and watching out for anything untoward on the horizon. 'I love the sunrise over the ocean' she whispered and Jane wondered for a moment if she was saying it to herself or to him. Perhaps a little of both.

'Mmm. It's beautiful here. You've been here before though, haven't you, San Diego?'

She nodded, a happy note to her face that suddenly turned into a wistful one. 'Yeah, been here a few times.'

Jane smiled. 'Let me guess. First time you were here it was for Comic Con.'

She turned her face to him, the sunlight lighting up the chestnut shades in her hair and smiled. 'How did you know that?'

He shrugged. 'Just a guess. A lot of people first come here for that reason.'

He saw her begin to talk and then stopped herself. She looked at him quickly before he saw a decision made to continue. 'My husband. David. I know you've been curious.'

He nodded. 'I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. Is he dead, is that it?' he asked her softly.

She shook her head and then shrugged. 'No. Well, actually, I don't know.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews to this story. This chapter is pretty dialogue driven but hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – David &amp; Dining

Jane frowned, 'Ah, you'll have to give me a little more than that.'

Lisbon nodded, a long sigh expelling from her lungs. 'He's missing. I don't know if he's alive or dead.'

Jane nodded slowly, his frown deepening. 'How long?'

She glanced over at him and bit her lip. 'Just under three years.'

Jane's eyes widened. 'Three years?'

She nodded, her lips pursed. 'You can say it, everyone else has.' She looked out the side window and rubbed her wedding ring. 'That I'm crazy for still hoping he's alive. That the more likely scenario is that he's dead. Or that he left me of his own accord.'

'Do you have a photo of him?'

Lisbon turned back to him. 'Why?'

He smiled and shrugged. 'Would just like to see the man who was able to win your heart.'

She smiled and rolled her eyes, taking her wallet out and pulling a small photograph of the two of them she kept under her credit cards, handing it to him.

Jane smiled at the dark haired man staring back at him, 'Mmm. Quite dashing. When was this taken?'

'Em...a couple of weeks before he disappeared. It was the last photograph taken of the two of us.'

Jane nodded, handing it back to her and noticing how she placed it back in her wallet reverently, her fingers running down her husband's cheek and a small smile on her lips.

'He didn't leave you of his own accord' Jane stated.

As she put her bag down on the floor in front of her she replied, 'You don't have to say that to make me feel better. It's a possibility.'

'I'm not saying it to make you feel better. I'm saying it because the man in the photo is in love with you. It's clear as day. There's no way on earth he would leave you voluntarily.' He paused and added, 'I don't know if that helps or not but...just giving you my thoughts.'

'Thank you' she said quietly.

'How'd you meet?'

'He was an E.R. doctor-'

'And you were treated by him. Probably gunshot wound, occupational hazard in our profession. The Florence Nightingale effect.'

She laughed softly. 'Yeah, guess it was something like that.'

'How long were you married...before he...well before he disappeared?'

'A year and a half. We dated for six months before that.'

Now that she was opening up to him he wanted to capitalise. 'Why'd you leave the FBI?'

She bristled beside him and he saw her begin to put her walls back up. 'It's in my file.'

'I'd rather you tell me. You know I abhor going through files.'

She rolled her eyes and sighed. 'I didn't pass my last psych eval.'

'Oh?' Jane grinned. 'Well that sounds like an interesting tale.'

She shook her head. 'As usual the shrink was asking about David. Telling me it was time to move on.' She raised her voice, staring out the front window. 'Like he didn't understand that if I could have done that I would have by now!' She composed herself again, clasping her hands tightly together, 'Anyway he was droning on and on about it and I...I just lost it.'

Jane's grin widened. 'What did you do?'

She looked over at him, blushing profusely and spoke quietly. 'I...I...punched him on the nose.'

Jane laughed out loud and she shook her head, grinning in response.

'Serves him right, interfering busybody' he laughed.

'I should have kept my cool. But I have to say punching him was the best I'd felt since David left. Anyway, my boss tried to speak up for me, make me go into grief counselling and so on but...I just had it. I just had enough. For six months I did nothing and then...the opportunity came up here so I took it.'

Jane eyed her, reflecting on her last statement. Something about it didn't ring true. 'You were waiting for an opportunity to come up in San Diego. Why?'

She looked at him in surprise and he levelled his gaze at her until she shrugged. 'The only clue I have to what happened to David was a plane ticket he'd bought to San Diego that day. He told me he had a double shift at the hospital but it turned out that he didn't. He flew here instead.' She sighed loudly. 'So, you see, the evidence would seem to counteract what you think. The evidence seems to suggest that he left me. Or at least was hiding something from me.'

'Lisbon, the trail's-'

'I know, not just cold. It's freezing. I came here a few times since it happened but I couldn't find anything. But I feel...I feel that the answer's here.'

'That's why you were going over cold cases of missing persons. Hoping to find some kind of pattern or a similarity to David's disappearance that might give you a fresh lead.'

She shrugged. 'You don't have to tell me it's a long shot.'

* * *

After they finished stakeout duty they got breakfast at a nearby diner. Lisbon watched as Jane ate his scrambled eggs as if it were his last meal. 'A muffin, that's all you're having?' he muttered as he swallowed a mouthful and shook his head.

Lisbon shrugged, taking a long sip of her coffee and closing her eyes as she did so. When she opened them again Jane was sitting with his mouth open and his forkful of eggs halfway to it and staring at her. She checked her lips for crumbs. 'What's the matter?'

A second later he continued his assault on his eggs as if nothing had happened.

She broke off a piece of the muffin. 'What are you going to do about Tara?'

He put his knife and fork down and cleaned his lips with a napkin. 'Guess I better straighten things out with her. I'll see if she's free tonight. Do the deed and hope she doesn't tell her father. If she does then I guess I'll be on dumpster duty for the foreseeable future.'

'May I suggest-'

'A public place?' He grinned. 'Yeah, I think that's a wise choice, certainly.'

'Why don't you want to make a go of it with her? She's certainly attractive, stunning in fact. Maybe if you give her a chance then there might be a future in it.'

Jane sipped his tea, looking at the traffic going past outside, 'You're right. She's actually very smart too. Ivy League education, likes the Opera, we actually have a lot of interests in common.' He pursed his lips and shook his head, sighing loudly, 'But...'

'But what?'

He faced her, looked into her green eyes and for a moment was lost in his train of thought. 'But...I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with her. Or anyone else.'

She smiled and shook her head, her tone teasing, 'You just want to be a playboy for the rest of your life, huh?'

He shrugged. 'Tried the monogamy route once, didn't quite work out' he smiled, looking off to the side.

The smile from her face dropped instantly. Before she could say anything he smiled widely at her. 'So, what's wrong with casual relationships? As long as no one is under any illusion of them being just that then where's the harm?'

'I guess' she shrugged, taking a bite of her muffin.

For a few moments they ate and drank in silence until Jane frowned at her and then looked out the side window.

'What?' she asked, draining her coffee.

Without looking at her he replied, 'It's nothing.'

She fixed him with a steely glare, 'No. It's something, obviously. Out with it.'

'You really want to know what I'm thinking?' he smiled, his eyes still watching the cars go past outside.

For a moment she wasn't sure by the twinkle in his eyes as the words had come out but curiosity soon got the better of her. 'Sure' she said confidently.

He regarded her and looked her up and down, a smirk on his lips. 'Three years. Your husband's been missing for three years.'

'Yes, almost. Why?'

He let out a low whistle. 'No wonder you're so tense all the time. All the straightening up you do on your desk.'

'I am not tense!'

'She says tensely' he grinned.

'Even if I were what's that got to do with anything? And what's wrong with things being in their proper places?'

'How do you decide what the proper place on a desk is for a stapler? Please, inform me, is there a 'How I must keep my desk tidy' manual I must have missed? A pamphlet with the ten best ways on desk organisation?'

'Jesus, you're a jackass sometimes.'

'You haven't had sex for close to three years' he stated.

Her eyes wide, 'Do you have any idea how inappropriate saying that is! How far over the line you've just crossed! I could have you up for sexual harassment with that remark!'

Calmly, 'And still you haven't denied it. And I asked you if you were sure you wanted to know what I was thinking so...well that was it' he smiled.

She let out a long breath. 'Not that it's any of your business, so what if I haven't?'

'I...I just...admire your composure. That's all.'

'I'm married. Until I know otherwise I intend to keep to my wedding vows. You could maybe do with learning a little self control yourself. Maybe you wouldn't get yourself into the jams you do if you tried thinking with your brain and not your libido.'

'Meh, I think enough with my brain at work. Does it good to give it a break once in a while.'

'Don't you get tired of it though, meaningless one night stands? Frankly, I don't get the appeal.'

'Well, of course you don't. You see sex as making love, only indulging in it when part of a loving relationship. It doesn't have to be that. It can be just a way of releasing stress, of stopping-'

Suddenly he was quiet, his joking expression turned to one of stone. He got up from the table and checked the tab, throwing enough notes to cover it along with a generous tip. 'My treat. For offending your sensibilities.'

Lisbon saw the change in him, wondered what had brought it about so quickly. She had noticed the facade he wore as soon as she met him, knew that there was more to him than innuendos and jokes. For a few brief moments over breakfast she had seen the pain behind the smile he wore. Instinctively she knew he didn't want her pity or her compassion in this moment, knew that he felt he had to pull back on whatever emotions had triggered his silence.

So instead she said, smiling, 'If that's the case I feel I'm going to have a lot of free food as your partner.'

He smiled at her, a genuine one she decided, and replied, 'Well next time order something more substantial than a muffin to get your money's worth, there's nothing to you, woman.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Dinners &amp; Death

Jane sat at Lisbon's computer, teacup in his hand as it booted up. Kelly came in, grasping a sandwich and stopped dead in front of him. 'What are you doing?'

He greeted her with a shrug and a smile as he sipped his tea before putting the cup on the desk. 'Just a little research.'

She stood for a second studying him before taking a seat at her own desk. 'Well, must be pretty important. Number one, as you were on stakeout duty last night you have today off but here you are at lunchtime. And, more importantly, number two you normally need to be practically handcuffed for you to work at a computer.'

He tapped some keys as he responded, 'Well number one I had a few hours sleep so I'm perfectly rested. And number two your analogy makes no sense. How could one work at a computer if handcuffed? But, to answer your point nevertheless just because I don't like computers doesn't mean I don't know how to use them. And when you work in a precinct that has more bureaucracy and red tape than Donald Trump has dollars then they're a necessary evil when you want to track down the location of police files.'

Kelly took a bite of her sandwich and laughed. 'Yeah, but you normally get some other dummy to get files for you.'

Jane grinned at her, peeking out behind the monitor. 'Yeah, but you were out.'

Kelly rolled her eyes and flipped through a magazine on her desk. 'You know I've worked with you for over a year. I know a little of how you operate now. You would have waited for me to get back or got another sucker to get the files for you if this was in connection with one of our current cases. So, obviously, whatever you're looking for must be of a personal nature.'

Jane shrugged, taking a note of the files he was looking for before shutting down the computer. Kelly came across as somewhat of a cheerleader type at initial introduction but he had quickly learned how intuitive she could be, using the persona of a somewhat flighty blonde to interrogate suspects (normally men) effectively. She had made detective in a few short years and was growing more both in confidence and ability every day.

As he moved from the desk he pushed Lisbon's monitor a centimetre from its current angle and smiled, making a bet with himself at how long it would be before she noticed and moved it back to its 'proper' place. He guessed it would be anywhere between thirty seconds and two minutes from sitting down.

'Hey, you go on a lot of dates, what's the best Italian restaurant in town at the moment?' Kelly asked.

Jane stood beside her and puffed out a breath. 'This for your anniversary?'

Kelly huffed. 'Yeah, next week. Apparently it's my turn to book it this year.'

'Well, Rachel already cooks dinner for you most nights, it's the least you can do.'

'Well she has a nine to five job. She has time.' She shot him a devilish grin. 'Besides, I make it up to her.'

Jane shook his head. 'Please, Kelly, you really think I want the picture of you and your girlfriend going at it in my brain?'

She laughed out loud. 'Yeah, like you and the rest of the guys here have never imagined it.'

In fact he never had. As he got to know her she became more like a little sister to him every day and that particular picture held no appeal to him. 'Doesn't she like Japanese better?' he replied, to get back on topic.

Kelly thought for a moment. 'Um...yeah...I guess she does at the moment.'

Jane bent down and scribbled the name of the best Japanese restaurant he'd eaten at over the last few months along with the name of the owner. 'Here, tell them I recommended it to you. Should get you a good table.' Last time he had visited he had unveiled a staff member who had been stealing from the till.

After he retrieved the files he sat at his desk and began to go through them. He had researched the date David had gone missing and was now perusing all other disappearances around the same time. He was going over the same ground no doubt Lisbon had already gone over but he wanted to check all angles himself. As he worked through them he was coming up blank. He closed the last one and rubbed his eyes.

'Well, well, well, what's this? Patrick Jane sitting quietly at his desk and working? Have I just entered a parallel universe?' Captain Marshall laughed as he placed a note on a desk behind him.

Jane removed his hands from his face and shot him a soft smile. 'Well if you'd rather I cause trouble-'

Marshall held his hands up. 'No!' He sidled away from him. 'Just keep doing what you're doing if it keeps you this quiet.'

* * *

Jane waited for Tara in the restaurant he'd booked, an upscale but dimly lit French venue. He got up from the table and smiled effortlessly at her as she sashayed in wearing a dark purple wrap dress, returning his smile with one of her own. He kissed her on the cheek, pulled the chair out for her and took a seat opposite.

'Well, this was a nice surprise' she said after the waiter had placed their drinks on the table and they looked at their menus. 'Did you find my bracelet?'

Jane raised his eyebrows at her over his menu. 'We both know you didn't leave a bracelet at my place, Tara.'

She grinned back and shrugged. She put the menu down and leaned in closer. 'So, is this where I get my marching orders or are you planning on waiting until after dinner?'

He bit the inside of his cheek and pursed his lips. 'Which would you rather?'

She smiled again, glancing at her menu again. Assuredly she replied, 'After. Have hardly eaten all day. Least you can do is pay for dinner.'

He nodded and put his menu down. 'Was it that obvious when I called you today to meet me?'

She leaned back in her chair. 'We've been together what...five...six times, right over the past few months?'

Jane nodded. 'Yeah, something like that.'

'Well, that's your limit. That's when you make a break.'

He didn't have to ponder her statement for long. She was absolutely right. Most times, in fact, he slept with the same woman less than that. 'I'm sorry' he offered.

She shrugged. 'That's the way it goes. It wasn't like we were exclusive or anything during that time anyway. Just a shame, really that we couldn't continue having some fun.'

'You know you deserve someone better than me.'

'Well, of course I do. I know that. It's not like I ever thought we'd get married or anything like that.'

'I thought you'd be mad' he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

'Nah, life's too short. And you don't have to worry, this stays between us, I'm not going to blab to my father about any of this.'

'I wasn't worried about that.'

'Yeah, right' she grinned.

Jane smiled slowly. 'Okay, maybe I was a little worried about that.'

'Besides, he'd probably give me a harder time than you for getting mixed up with someone with your reputation in any case.'

'I have a reputation!' Jane grinned.

'You absolutely know you do. You're like the George Clooney of San Diego PD.'

Jane smirked. 'Hey, I'm a little younger than him.'

As they ate their meal Jane watched the lovely woman that faced him. She was attractive, fiery, intelligent and funny. But there was something missing. Something he had once before. Something he couldn't put into words. Suddenly the face of Teresa Lisbon flashed up in his head. _Where the hell did that come from?_ She had all the qualities of Tara but something else too. He had almost poured his heart out to her that morning, having known her for less than a week. It had taken him a year and a half to open up in any way to Jenkins when he was assigned as his partner. Longer to trust him with his innermost thoughts. With Lisbon he felt an instant bond, she didn't say much but he got the impression she could see right through him, right to his core. It gave him solace but at the same time made him terrified. She affected indifference and acted aloof but at times he saw the compassion inside, betrayed by her eyes. A thought occurred to him. Maybe the reason he was drawn to her was that she was unobtainable; a woman still in love with a husband who, in most likelihood, was dead but still filled her thoughts nonetheless. He could take some gratification if that was the case he told himself. Would mean it would stop him from pursuing a romance with her or her with him. Would stop him falling in- He shut off the end of that sentence in his brain, turning his attention back to the woman opposite and smiled warmly at her, refilling her glass.

* * *

As Lisbon approached her desk the following morning an orange greeted her at the centre of it, the words 'Eat me' written on its skin facing her.

'Morning, Lisbon' Jane said as he brushed past her to his own desk.

'Okay, what's with all the fruit? Every day there's something new' she replied, putting her gun in her drawer.

Jane grinned, sipping his tea and putting his feet up on his desk.

She rolled her eyes, realising the more she mentioned it the less likely she would ever get an answer. She shrugged and began to unpeel it. She tilted the monitor slightly, wondering if the cleaning staff had moved it when they had been in the night before. Jane watched her from out of the corner of his eye and bit back a smile as he checked his watch. Right on schedule, fifty four seconds.

Captain Marshall strode up to them, 'Jane, Lisbon, body found this morning. Greta Chambers. 26. Looks like blunt force trauma' He handed Lisbon the police bulletin with the details. 'M.E.'s at the scene. You're up.'

Jane threw his legs off his desk and smiled widely at her. 'Wonderful, about time you saw me in the field, Lisbon.'

Dear god, Lisbon thought, here we go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Victim

'So, you haven't asked me how it went with Tara last night?' Jane asked as he drove them to the crime scene.

Lisbon, her head down and perusing the scant details of the bulletin while using her phone replied, 'Well, you're not showing any visible signs of physical mistreatment so I'm guessing it went better than you thought it would', her tone one of indifference. After a moment she frowned and glanced at him smiling beside her as he looked ahead. 'It went okay?' she clarified.

'Fine. Didn't really have to say much. Were able to leave things pretty amicable. Promised me no trouble with the Commissioner. Guess I panicked over nothing.' He glanced over and saw a look of puzzlement on her face before she shrugged and went back to the papers in front of her. 'What?'

'I don't know. Seems pretty strange for her to suddenly be okay after tracking you down yesterday.'

'Well, I'm guessing she saw through my deflection yesterday and realised where things were heading. Headed me off at the pass as it were.'

'Okay.'

'You don't believe she's as fine as she made out, is that it?' he prodded.

'I don't know her, maybe she is. Just seems a little inconsistent from what I witnessed yesterday.'

Jane leaned back in his seat and smiled, 'I can see where you're coming from. I am pretty adorable. Hard for any woman to get over.' He grinned and winked in her direction.

She rolled her eyes. 'Maybe you're right after all. I can see why she'd be glad to see the back of you.'

* * *

As they drove through the gates to a mansion owned by the Chambers family they parked up next to the police car, a uniformed officer with white hair and a handlebar moustache waiting to greet them.

'Mullins!' Jane shouted as he got out of his car.

'Hey Jane, heard you were on this one' Mullins replied, reaching into his vehicle and taking out a white envelope from the glove compartment. 'Here you go.'

Jane took the envelope and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. 'Thanks Ernie, you get a little action yourself?'

'Of course, enough to take me and the missus to San Francisco for the weekend to take in a show.'

'Nice' Jane grinned. He gestured to Lisbon who was standing beside him. 'Ernie, meet my new partner, Teresa Lisbon. Hails all the way from the great FBI but she's decided to leave those hallowed walls and return to real police work with us commoners.'

Lisbon glared at him before shaking her hands with the officer. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too, Detective.' He turned to Jane. 'Yeah, heard Jenkins retired, lucky old coot.'

Jane patted the man's shoulder, 'Ah, come on Ernie, just another three years and you'll be joining him. Besides, you'd go crazy stuck in the house all day.'

Mullins laughed, 'Daresay you're right, Patrick.' He motioned to the house up ahead, 'Come on, I'll show you where we found the body.'

Lisbon tapped Jane on the arm, 'What is he, a cop or your bookie?'

'Ah, both. Most bookies have stopped letting me put bets on. Won a little too often for their liking so I have to use a few proxies.'

As they approached the front door Jane asked Mullins, 'Victim's background?'

'Greta Chambers, socialite I guess you'd call her.' He gestured to double staired balcony as they entered the hallway. 'As you can see she and her family don't exactly live in abject poverty.'

Lisbon added, 'Family made their money in timber.'

'How did you know that?' Jane frowned.

'Googled them on my way here' she smiled.

'Of course' he replied, rolling his eyes.

Mullins continued, 'Spoke to the parents, they're waiting to talk to you in the living room. Fiancé found her body. He's in the kitchen. Too upset to make much of a statement earlier. Hopefully you'll have more luck.'

Lisbon noticed as Jane's expression suddenly turned solemn.

* * *

As they reached the library where the body had been discovered the M.E. was still at the scene. A man in his early sixties and wearing a bow tie stood beside the body. 'Oh, no' Jane whispered.

'What is it?' Lisbon whispered back.

'Doctor Fields. Should have retired two years ago.'

Jane regarded the girl lying on a carpet in the library, her legs twisted out in front of her and her head turned to the side. She was wearing a black dress and black tights, her feet in a pair of black pumps. None of her ensemble screamed wealth. Her hair was shoulder length and brown cut into a bob and Jane judged her to be about ten pounds overweight with a kind but plain face. He smiled softly at her. She wasn't what the word socialite made you think of, he saw her as someone who was insecure and low in self esteem, someone who hadn't quite figured out her part in the world yet. He noticed a recent manicure and an engagement ring on her left hand finger. It was a small gold band with a small solitaire diamond at its centre. He immediately felt sorry for her, a girl who had been brought up in privilege but who was uncomfortable with all that that meant. He supposed she would prefer nights in watching old movies than attending galas. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisbon study him, trying to read his thoughts. When she cast a small smile in his direction he wondered if she just had.

After introductions were made Jane asked, 'Time of death, doc?'

'Liver temp suggests anywhere from ten to twelve hours ago.'

Lisbon bent over the body as Jane said, 'So anywhere between ten and midnight last night.'

The M.E. nodded and gesticulated to the woman's head, 'Looks like blunt force trauma to the side of the head.' He looked around the room. 'So far no weapon has been found. Techs are coming in to check surrounding items for blood.' Jane surveyed the room looking for a possible murder weapon. There were some small sculptures dotted around the room that would have been heavy enough to cause the injury but at first glance he couldn't see one that would fit in with the shape of the wound in her head.

'Could the body have been moved?' he asked.

M.E. nodded, 'Certainly possible but would have had to have been shortly after the strike, most likely when the victim was still alive. She bled out in this room.'

Lisbon asked, still stooped over the body, 'Can you get CSU to check what this is?' She gestured to some material fragments that clung to the wound.

Jane bent down to see what she was looking at. 'Good eye, Lisbon' he smiled. He saw the fibres she was referring to, they were of a slightly lighter shade than the rug she was lying on.

'Will do' the M.E. sighed without looking down.

'And what's this?' Lisbon asked, pointing to a small black smudge on the girl's wrist.

The M.E. was busy writing up his report and was barely glancing at her, 'Bruise I think.'

'No, it's not. It looks like some kind of ink' she replied, getting up to face him to get his full attention.

He looked her up and down and begrudgingly bent down to take a closer look. He pursed his lips. 'Well, it looks like you're right. I'll get a sample of that too.'

'Thank you' Lisbon replied snippily.

* * *

As they went to talk to Greta's parents Jane couldn't help a smile form on his lips. Not many people surprised him too often but Teresa Lisbon just had. From her quick take at the crime scene to her no nonsense attitude to the coroner, he quickly realised that he would have to be at the top of his game to keep up with her. He was used to taking the spotlight, of people being dazed by the speed of his reading on people and situations but he had barely scratched the surface before she took charge. If it had been someone else he may have come to the conclusion that she still saw herself as superior FBI Agent to his lowly police detective status but with her he saw no hubris, just a keen ability to get results quickly. Although he did concede that the circumstances of Greta's death, or, more correctly, of her status had perhaps stilted his usual quick reading abilities for a few seconds longer than usual.

After they greeted her parents Lisbon sat in a plush white couch facing them. Tea was offered and accepted by Jane who stood on the periphery, looking at photographs on the mantelpiece and books stacked on the bookcases.

'We're so sorry for your loss' Lisbon began. 'When was the last time you saw Greta?'

Her mother spoke, a linen handkerchief in her hand that she periodically dabbed her eyes with, 'Last night around seven. We were going to a charity function.'

'What time did you get home at?'

'Near midnight' Mr Chambers replied.

'You didn't hear or see anything suspicious, something out of place?'

He shook his head. 'Nothing' He looked at his wife and squeezed her hand, 'We didn't stop off in the library, just went straight to bed.' His wife nodded in agreement.

'How was your relationship with Greta?' Jane asked as he stood behind the couch.

They looked at each other and shrugged. 'Fine' Mrs Chambers replied, 'We loved her very much.'

Jane nodded slowly and came closer, his eyes scrutinising their expressions. 'But not as much as your younger daughter' he stated coldly, fixing the wife with a steely gaze.

Lisbon's head whipped round to him quickly, her mouth open in surprise. He sat beside her but made no attempt to look at her and continued to stare at Greta's mother.

'How dare you!' she exclaimed. 'I've just lost my daughter, Detective. Where do you get the right to talk to us like that!'

'My badge gives me the right. And you still haven't denied it. It's obvious from the photographs. Greta pushed to the back of family portraits, your younger daughter a little...a little more aesthetically pleasing shall we say pushed to the front, your husband's hands on her shoulders, the proud look in both your eyes. Greta may as well not even been in them. And your mascara, even if it's waterproof, would be pouring down your face right now if you were as devastated as you pretend to be.'

'I'll be talking to your Captain about this!' Mr Chambers yelled.

Jane sat further back on the couch, 'Meh, go ahead, all you'll do is give him paperwork.'

'I apologise for my colleague's rudeness' Lisbon stated and received a glare from Jane in return that she ignored. 'But we all want to find out who killed your daughter. Mr Jane's questioning and...methods may be a little unorthodox but if there's anyone who can find the guilty party it's him. Now, what can you tell us about any friends she had? And what do you think of her fiancé?'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this once again. In this chapter we find out Jane's backstory. **

* * *

Chapter 8 - Angels

'If it's all the same to you I'll address only you from now on, Detective Lisbon' Mr Chambers said haughtily, casting a look of disdain at Jane. Jane, in turn, showed him a dazzling smile.

'What can you tell us about Greta's friends?' Lisbon asked.

'Well, she really didn't have that many. She was a quiet girl, you know, shy. She spent a lot of the time reading. We tried...we tried to get her to be little more...self-assured but well...it wasn't easy.'

Jane looked at his hands and snorted derisively, earning him another glare from Chambers.

Lisbon persevered. 'We'll need a list. What about her fiancé?'

'To be honest we didn't approve at first. We'd have liked her to have met someone with a little more...social standing that Paul Cooper but...he seemed to make her happy enough. And he's smart. We were talking to him about taking up a management position in one of our branches.'

A chuckle escaped from Jane and Lisbon glared at him. 'Come on Lisbon, they're in timber. One of their branches?' he smiled.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Mr Chambers. 'And now?'

Chambers shrugged. 'Well, we were only making him the offer on account of Greta. He's smart but...hardly a rocket scientist.'

After a few more minutes of talking to the Chambers without gleaming any more relevant information they took their leave, Mr &amp; Mrs Chambers only shaking hands with Lisbon and looking at Jane like he was something they'd trodden in.

* * *

As they were on the way to the kitchen to speak to Greta's fiancé Paul Cooper Jane murmured to Lisbon, 'So, I see Ken gave you the standard reply when I go a little hard in my questioning.'

'Yeah, well better that than the department getting sued or you suspended. You were totally over the line with them.'

Jane grinned, 'Meh, you think that was bad you ain't see nothing yet.'

Lisbon pulled on his arm roughly and they stopped in the middle of the hallway, 'I don't plan on making a habit out of bailing you out.'

'I never asked you bail me out. That was your choice, Lisbon. I neither wanted nor asked you to apologise for me. Besides, you saw them in there. They barely gave Greta a second thought her whole life. Nothing I told them was a lie. It was about time they were faced with the truth. She wasn't...shiny enough for them. Pretentious buffoons. Don't pretend to me that you think otherwise.'

Exasperated, Lisbon replied, 'That may well be the case but sometimes you get a little further with a carrot than a stick. As I just proved with them.'

'Sometimes you need the stick for people to appreciate the carrot.'

'So, what are you saying, you said all of that in there, got them riled up so I could come along and play good cop?'

He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. 'Perhaps.'

She pondered his words for a few moments before shaking her head. 'Bullshit. You said all that in there because you hate people like that and you couldn't keep your temper in line. And because Greta was engaged. I'm making allowances for you on this case because of the circumstances surrounding it but I don't intend to go down in flames with you because of it.'

He studied her for a second and narrowed his eyes, giving her an icy glare. 'You think my judgement's impaired on this case?'

'Isn't it?'

Jane snorted. 'You really don't know me, Lisbon. Don't presume you do because of what rumours you might have heard about my past.'

She straightened her body, attempting to close the height difference between them. 'I'm not making a judgement on you because of what I've heard. I'm making it based on what I've just experienced.'

He looked to the heavens and shook his head, clenching his fists, before finally looking down at her. 'You want to do this now? Go over my sob story?'

'I told you I'd stay out of it unless it affected our working relationship. I think it just has.' Her jaw set, he immediately knew she wasn't going to budge or be distracted from having this conversation.

After a long sigh he gestured to a small study nearby that was empty. 'After you, detective.'

* * *

He sat on a couch that sat at a right angle to a desk in the room, one leg crossed over the other as she stood with her back to the front of the desk.

He nodded at her, a void expression on his face, silently asking her to speak first.

After a deep breath she spoke, confidence in her tone, 'You were engaged eight years ago. Your fiancée Juliette Morris was murdered two days before your wedding by a serial killer now known as Michael. It was, as far as we know, his first kill. He's killed three other women since. All under the same circumstances, all two days before their wedding. All the victims were of the same physical type and appearance, attractive with long blonde hair and from wealthy families. All found by their fiancés. Strung up from ceilings dressed in their wedding gowns with their throats cut, their arms outstretched like an angel's wings and a reference to a quote from the bible about Archangel Michael attached to the front of their bodies, each one different. Juliette's was from Daniel, chapter 10, verse 21.'

She paused and looked at Jane, biting her bottom lip and swallowing hard but saw his expression was unchanged from when she had started to talk. 'You used to be a car salesman, before that a fake psychic, grew up in the Carnival. I'm guessing Juliette helped you decide to get into more honest a profession-'

'I wouldn't say car salesman was much more honest than fake psychic but please continue. You've told me nothing so far that hasn't already been reported in print or over the internet. Tell me something you haven't read if you think you know me so well. I'm sure you took some pop psychology classes at the FBI. Would be interested in your take on my psyche' Jane interrupted, his face still one made of stone.

Lisbon ran her tongue over her bottom lip, her eyes darting from side to side before nodding and fixing him with a steely gaze. 'When she was murdered you dropped off the radar for a while and then you turned up with a degree in criminology within two years, entered the police academy and graduated top of your class. Your progression to detective was...meteoric. As I see it there's only one reason for someone to decide to make such a sudden life change and to put so much into making that change so quickly. You want to find Juliette's killer, you're obsessed by it in fact. I don't know if you plan to arrest him or murder him but I would bet on the latter at this moment in time. Your fixation on catching this man has more than likely stopped you from grieving properly. You hide your pain behind a facade of cheerfulness, your fear of allowing someone get close to you again behind an endless string of empty sexual encounters. You'll use whoever you need to to attain your goal, an instinct probably left over from your carnie days where you saw everyone as marks. You more than likely have some psychopathic tendencies.' She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed deeply. 'How'd I do?'

A ghost of a smile played across Jane's lips as his ran an index finger across his bottom lip. 'Psychopathic tendencies? Well, that's a bit harsh. The rest? Mmm, interesting summation.' He moved forward on the couch, and met her eyes. 'So, in summary, you're saying that every time there's a dead fiancé on a case I'll lose my focus?'

'Would you have missed the fibres in her hair or the smudge on her wrist if you hadn't been distracted at first? I saw your face when Mullins mentioned she was engaged. And when you looked at her engagement ring.'

'Seems like you were spending a little too much time studying me instead of the crime scene, Lisbon' he smiled.

'And yet I still saw the fibres and the smudge before you' she replied quickly, smiling in return.

'Touché. Although perhaps I was allowing you to merely believe you noticed both items before me, it being your first time back in the field for some time.'

She cocked an eyebrow. 'Oh, so you were trying to make me feel important, give me some confidence? Please.'

He shrugged and then grinned. 'It was worth a shot.'

'Tell me you'll behave from now on. That I won't have to keep someone from punching you.'

Another grin, this one entirely more salacious. 'I like the authoritarian look on you Lisbon, it suits you.'

'Jane-' she warned.

His expression instantly serious he replied, 'I'm perfectly fine, Lisbon. Now, let's meet the fiancé. Somehow I expect you'll need to use the same line on him that you did on her parents.'

* * *

When they entered the kitchen Paul Cooper was sitting at the breakfast bar, apparently texting on his phone. He was in his late twenties with dark black hair and a swarthy complexion. Lisbon immediately typified him as a dark and brooding type who wouldn't have looked out of place in a Jane Austen novel, but rather than period clothing wore dark blue jeans and a black T shirt, his muscles rippling underneath it. Jane and Lisbon glanced at each and mirrored eye rolls.

'Sorry to interrupt Mr Cooper, mind taking a minute away from playing Candy Crush so we can talk to you about your dead fiancé?' Jane smiled as he strolled across the room. Despite her earlier anger with him she bit back a smile. This man made her skin crawl instantly and surprisingly she found herself looking forward to Jane's interrogation of him.

Cooper immediately put the phone down and looked stricken suddenly, putting his hand over his eyes as Jane flashed him his badge. Jane shook his head, sighing and walked closer. 'You found Greta's body?'

Cooper sniffed and nodded quickly. Lisbon could almost see Jane's temper snap. He pounded his fist a millimetre from Cooper's hand and he jumped immediately, eyes wide with panic. Immediately Jane grinned as he bent down to his eye level. Without moving he said, 'Well, imagine that, Lisbon, not a tear in sight.'

Lisbon approached and bent down as if checking for herself. 'You should have used some onions, I've heard they can help put on a convincing display' she replied cheerfully before her expression turned to stone. 'Tell us what happened when you found the body.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. And for those who are waiting on the next chapter of Missing I am working on it so should have an update very soon. Thank you for your patience and your lovely words of support!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Cooper

Cooper replied, 'I...I came here this morning to see her. We were planning on going out for the day, do a little shopping. She read a lot so when she wasn't in the kitchen I guessed she was in the library.'

'And?' Lisbon probed.

'And she was dead, just lying there...I...rushed out and called for her parents.'

'When was the last time you saw her alive?'

'Yesterday, about five, we had a late lunch and then she dropped me off at my place.'

'You have anyone to corroborate where you were last night?'

He shifted in his chair, nervous from Lisbon's penetrating gaze. 'Um...no...I just stayed in and watched TV.'

'No you didn't' Jane said. Cooper frowned and opened his mouth to object but Jane continued. 'My guess is that you hit a bar or two, either picked someone up or attempted to.'

'No, of course not!'

Jane sighed, shaking his head. 'Paul, believe me I know your type. You're a good looking man and you know it. You were attracted to the lifestyle Greta could offer you but not much else. Am I right?' Jane grinned and leant in conspiratorially, talking in a loud whisper. 'Hey, I get it. You got to spread the love around, right? Not fair to the rest of them to waste it on just one woman.'

Lisbon hid a smirk as she saw Jane play into Cooper's egotism.

Jane continued, 'You know I haven't been batting my best lately, maybe after this is all over you could give me a few tips.'

Cooper looked Jane up and down, his lips curling into a small smile, suddenly seeing him as a brother in arms and not a policeman. He cast a quick glance at Lisbon and motioned for Jane to come closer. Jane moved his ear to Cooper's mouth and nodded for him to continue, smiling. Cooper whispered, 'Hey, if you're hitting that you're not doing too bad.'

Jane smiled widely before squeezing his shoulder. 'You really are a scumbag, aren't you? Borderline sociopath. What do you think, Lisbon?' he said loudly.

He moved away from him and stood beside his partner. 'Sounds about right' she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He looked from Lisbon to Jane, eyes flitting quickly between them. 'You think I did it! I didn't kill her...I didn't!'

After a moment of silence where neither of them spoke but never took their eyes off him, their expressions unreadable, he said, 'I want a lawyer. I'm saying nothing more until I get one.'

Jane tapped him on the shoulder and sighed, his tone patronising, 'Now, you were doing so well, why did you have to bring lawyers into it?'

'You think I did it!'

'No we don't' Lisbon replied, matter-of-factly.

'You...you don't?' Cooper stuttered, his tone relieved.

Lisbon shook her head. 'Nope. What's your motive? She was getting you out of a dead end job. Probably bought you some nice presents to go with it.'

Jane pointed to a diamond encrusted ring on Cooper's wedding ring finger. 'Like that. Engagement present, huh? Nice move, ask her to marry you and yet you're the one who makes a packet where rings are concerned.'

Cooper rubbed his fingers over the ring and shrugged, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. 'She liked to treat me to nice things. Nothing wrong with that. If it was the other way around then no one would think it strange.'

'Well, like we said, we don't think you did it. So help us find out who did. Even if you didn't love her, I'm sure you'll want to find the person responsible for swindling you out of your cushy life and make them pay' Lisbon smiled.

After talking to Cooper for a few more minutes he mentioned a library that Greta volunteered at occasionally. As the smudge on her wrist may have come from ink used to date stamp books that were being borrowed they decided to go check it out. As they made their way out Lisbon stopped abruptly outside the office they had talked in earlier. She took a step inside and frowned, hunching down and examined the floor in front of the couch. 'There should be a rug here' she said as Jane came up behind her, noticing a rectangular patch in the wooden floor that was a slightly lighter shade than the floor surrounding it.

'I know. I'd say she was murdered in this room and then moved to the library' Jane replied, his hands behind his back.

She turned around to him swiftly, making him a take a step back in surprise. 'You noticed this earlier!'

He shrugged. 'Of course. I'm guessing those fibres from her head came from the rug that was kept here.'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' she fumed.

'Well it doesn't really help us much, does it? Don't have the rug to compare the fibres with.' He pointed to a statuette that sat on the desk. 'I would say that, however, is the murder weapon. I'll tell Ernie to make sure CSU checks this place out and not to allow the family or staff in here until they're finished.'

She opened her mouth but no words came out for a moment. She took a deep breath, her voice almost a growl. 'And when exactly were you going to tell me any of this?'

He rocked on his heels, putting his hands in his pockets. 'Well you would have been there when I told Ernie' he replied nonchalantly.

'Jane! I'm your partner, goddammit, you don't get to keep things from me that are relevant to the case!'

He rolled his eyes. 'I just told you that you would have heard when I told Mullins. What's the point in having me repeat myself?' He dazzled her with a smile. 'Now, we all good here?'

As he turned his back she followed him out shaking her head. 'We are far from good here' she muttered under her breath.

'Don't feel bad for not noticing it earlier, Lisbon. You were too busy reaching into the depths of my psyche and telling me I was affected by this case' he smiled.

* * *

As they got back in the car after giving the new information to Mullins to go talk to the staff at the library Lisbon's temper had cooled. 'Who goes to libraries nowadays? You can buy any book you want online and read it on your phone. Most research too.'

'Ah, yes, the great Wikipedia, what did we ever do without it?' Jane sighed, shaking his head. 'You're telling me you don't have a single book in your apartment?'

'There's more to the internet than Wikipedia. And, well, of course I do.'

'Why? Why not just get them on the internet?'

'Because...'

'Because one of two reasons. Reason one you want people who come to your place to be impressed by your vast literary knowledge, probably hiding any trashy romance novels away.' He glanced at her sideways and shook his head. 'Definitely not you. You're not the type to have dinner parties and certainly not the type to care what people think about the type of books you read. Although, I doubt you're the romance novel type. Are you?' he smiled.

Lisbon cocked an eyebrow. 'And reason two?'

Jane grinned as he looked straight ahead as he drove. 'Reason two because you like the feel of a book in your hands, it's not just the experience of reading you like, it's the experience of turning the pages, the feel of them beneath your fingers, the noise the paper makes. Reading a book isn't just a sensation for the eyes, it's a sensation for almost all of your other senses too.'

His eyes glinted as he continued in a soft voice. 'Don't you find it the same with other experiences? To fully appreciate them you need to immerse yourself in them fully.'

She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. 'Okay, I see your point' she replied, looking out the side window to hide the blush in her cheeks.

Jane continued in a lighter tone, 'I'm betting though you've probably read most of them just once. Financially speaking it makes more sense to use a library.'

'Didn't realise you were such a penny pincher. You must be a blast on dates, you probably use a calculator for the tip' she smirked, still looking out of her side window.

Undeterred he replied quickly, 'Interesting how your mind suddenly went from books to what I'm like on a date. If you're so intrigued you could always find out for yourself, Lisbon.'

'I think I'll remain in happy ignorance, thanks all the same.'

'Your loss' he replied cheerfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little bit of a mishmash as I really wanted to get into the personal development between Jane and Lisbon sooner rather than later (I think that's what most people want to read in any case). Later chapters should be much more focussed.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Fruit &amp; Familiarity

As they reached the library steps Jane continued, 'I'll have you know I'm extremely generous on a date, Lisbon. Not to mention utterly charming and attentive.'

'Is that so?' Lisbon sighed, wishing she had never mentioned the word 'date'.

Unperturbed he opened the door for her. 'Absolutely.' He shot her a wicked smile as she walked through the door, 'Extremely generous and attentive in every possible way.'

She shook her head, unable to hide a blush as she made her way to the desk, Jane grinning as he followed her.

A bespectacled man in his early thirties with short brown hair and who wore a brown tweed suit looked up as they approached. After showing him their badges he blanched instantly.

'Mr Young, is it? Is there somewhere we can talk alone?' Lisbon said quietly.

The man fidgeted with his hands. 'What's this about, officers?'

'Your office?' Lisbon continued.

Young nodded furiously and stammered. 'Of course, come on through.'

He sat behind his desk, clasping his hands in front of him and rolling his thumbs feverishly. As Lisbon took a seat in front of him Jane stood behind her, tilting his head to read some of the titles in the bookshelves around the desk.

'We believe you know Greta Chambers' Lisbon stated.

'Um...well yes, she volunteers here occasionally. Has something happened to her?'

'When was the last time you saw her?'

'The day before yesterday. She came in for a few hours that morning.'

'So, she wasn't here yesterday?' Jane confirmed, turning around.

Surprised that the man who had been looking around his office in silence suddenly spoke Young shook his head. 'Um...no...what's this about?'

Jane came closer, looking down at the man with a hint of a smile on his lips. 'You sure you want to stick with that story?'

Before he had a chance to respond Lisbon asked, 'If she had visited yesterday would you have seen her?'

'Um...perhaps not...I...I took an early lunch so I suppose she may have come in then.'

Jane took a seat beside Lisbon. 'So, you've just lied to us. Could charge you with that. Not smart.'

Young reddened immediately. 'I...I didn't lie.'

'Yes you did. I asked you if she was in yesterday. You said she wasn't. Now you're saying she might have been here. Which is it?' Jane asked coolly.

'Well I assumed she wasn't here if I didn't see her!'

'Well you know what they say about assuming' Jane retorted. 'Makes an ass out of-'

Lisbon interrupted, rolling her eyes, feeling like she was suddenly back in kindergarten again. Loudly, 'Mr Young, where were you last night?'

As Jane grinned at him Young shifted in his seat. 'I was at home.'

'Anyone who can vouch for you?'

'No, I spent the night alone. What has this got to do with Greta?'

'She said you were with her last night' Jane said.

Lisbon glanced at him sideways but said nothing, wanting to see where he was going with this.

Young stammered, 'No...she couldn't have.'

'Couldn't have?' Jane said, leaning closer. 'Interesting choice of words.'

Perspiration ran across Young's forehead and he removed a handkerchief from his pocket to mop his brow. As he did so Jane rose from his chair and walked around beside Young, leaning on the desk beside him. He glanced at Jane and then at Lisbon. Lisbon said softly, 'Tell us what happened.'

'It was an accident' Young replied, beginning to sob.

It transpired that Young had been in love with Greta and had decided to confess his feelings the evening before. But she had rejected his advances, telling him she was in love with her fiancé. He had become angry, grabbing her wrist to stop her leaving and had ended up picking up the statuette and hitting her with it when she pulled away. He had moved her body and wiped the statue clean, hoping by doing so would hide his involvement in the crime.

* * *

Jane and Captain Marshall watched through the two way mirror as Lisbon finished charging him. 'So how did she do?' the Captain asked.

Jane shrugged, 'Meh, not bad I guess.'

Marshall smiled, 'That good, huh?'

Jane grinned as he continued to watch his partner.

* * *

When she got back to her desk Jane was in his usual stance, leaning back against his chair with his eyes closed, his feet on his desk. 'How did you know it was him?' she asked.

Without moving or opening his eyes he replied, 'Just a hunch.'

'So that means you're not going to tell me.'

Jane smiled. 'Sorry the first one was a little boring. Hopefully the next one will be a little less straightforward to figure out.'

Lisbon completed the paperwork on the arrest. 'I'll take a straightforward one any day.'

He half opened his eyes to observe her for a few seconds before closing them again. 'Nah, you like a good mystery like I do. Why else join the force in the first place?'

* * *

Three months later and Lisbon had become a little more used to Jane's somewhat maverick police work. Kind of. He still did something to make her mad at least once a day and she often wondered if annoying her was part of his modus operandi and nothing to do with finding criminals. A stack of complaints followed him with practically every case and every now and again Captain Marshall would call him to his office to yell at him about them. Jane, of course, would merely shrug and let any tongue-lashing roll off him like water off a duck's back.

And still every day a new piece of fruit greeted Lisbon. Today it was something that looked like a very hairy small coconut.

'Okay, what the hell is this?' she asked as he sipped his tea in front of her, for once completing a form on his desk. Kelly was off on leave and no matter what incentive he promised her Lisbon refused to do his paperwork for him.

'Guess' he smiled, ticking a box on his form.

'I don't like guessing games. Is it even safe to eat?' she frowned, lifting it up and turning it in her hands.

'If you take the skin off, of course it is' he replied, tilting his head and shrugging before writing something on the form. Just because he had to do his own paperwork didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with it. Instead of a gunshot wound to the upper arm he wrote _penetration of humerus by high velocity jacketed lead missile._

'So?' she queried.

'So what?' he smiled, his eyes not leaving the paper in front of him.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, knowing he was exasperating her on purpose but curiosity getting the better of her. 'Jane, come on, tell me, what is it?'

'Say please' he grinned, ticking another box with a flourish.

'Screw you' she muttered, throwing the unidentified fruit at him. He caught it in one hand while his eyes were still on the paper in front of him. She couldn't help smile at his quick reflexes.

'You really should work on your anger issues, Lisbon. So much tension in your body.' He chanced a sly smile. 'And we both know why that is.'

She lifted a stapler and he held both his hands up in surrender. 'Okay, woman, calm down.' He began to peel the fruit. 'It's called a rambutan.' He walked round and offered her a piece of the pale flesh beneath. 'Just like you, my dear, a little sweet and a little sour.'

She eyed the offering suspiciously. 'You try it first.'

He rolled his eyes and took a bite. 'See?'

She took a bite herself. 'Not bad, bit like a grape.'

'You really should open yourself up to some new experiences' he said softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

As she was about to retort about yet another sexual innuendo the internal line on her desk phone flashed. She picked it up and looked at the Captain's office. 'I'll be right in' she said.

'Marshall wants to see me in his office. What have you done now?' she said as he returned to his desk. Recently Marshall had started scolding her for Jane's behaviour, perhaps hoping for some unknown reason that she would be able to rein him in.

Before he sat down he thought for a second. 'Nothing.'

'It'll be easier for me to apologise for you if I have an inkling of what this is about.'

He shrugged. 'Honestly, Lisbon, I haven't done a thing. Well...nothing that he hasn't already chewed me out for recently.' He thought for another second, shaking his head. 'No, he couldn't know about that' he mumbled.

'Jane!'

'There's nothing, Lisbon' he said confidently. 'And as I've told you before, deniability, it's your best friend.'

Rolling her eyes she rose from her desk and walked into her boss's office.

* * *

As she opened the door she thought that attack might be better than defence in this case. 'Captain, I have no problem with you reprimanding me for my own behaviour. But as I've told you before I'm not responsible for Jane's-'

The soft tone from Marshall caught her off guard and quietened her. 'Lisbon, please take a seat. This has nothing to do with your behaviour or Jane's.'

She shuffled around to the chair, noting a plastic evidence bag in front of him that he was attempting to keep hidden from her by clasping his hands in front of it and shielding it with his chest. As she sat down she said softly, 'This is about David, isn't it?'

* * *

**A/N: I seem to be in the mood for cliffhangers nowadays (anyone who is following my other multichapter Missing will testify to that!) I promise not too long to wait for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lisbon, please take a seat. This has nothing to do with your behaviour or Jane's._

_This is about David, isn't it?_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Death

'I'm afraid it is' Captain Marshall replied, his fingertips running over the outside of the evidence bag in front of him absentmindedly.

Before he spoke again Lisbon nodded. 'He's dead, isn't he?' Her face was expressionless, her voice a whisper.

Marshall nodded. 'It certainly looks that way.' He'd had to inform many people over the years about the deaths of loved ones but it never got any easier. 'I'm...I'm so sorry, Teresa.'

In the short time since she had joined his team he had grown fond of Lisbon. As well as being an excellent asset as a detective she saw through Patrick Jane and hadn't allowed him to take over cases and run amok as freely as his old partner Jenkins had. He knew it was impossible for her to keep him on a leash but she was adapting to his behaviour quickly and he'd seen the normally impossible to please and impossible to control Jane value her opinion and take her advice on some occasions over the past few months.

Lisbon sat with her hands in her lap, her fingers running over the gold band on her left hand. She had readied herself for this moment for years and thought she had prepared herself to hear the words that had just been uttered but for a moment all she could do was stare at her boss. Then her brain began to function again, words rolling out of her mouth of their own fruition. 'When? Where was he found? Where is he now? What happened to him? What was cause of death? Was it murder? An accident?'

Marshall held his palms up to stop the questions coming. 'Slow down, Teresa. You'll get your answers. Let's make sure it's him first, okay?'

He handed over the evidence bag in his hands to her. Inside were a wallet, a gold wedding band and a two pieces of faded card, the writing illegible. The wallet she recognised immediately and her breathing stopped for a second. 'It's David's' she said after a moment. She took the ring out of the bag and rolled it in her fingers. Their wedding date was etched inside. She nodded, her voice stronger to keep herself in check. 'I'm assuming there's a body. You wouldn't have assumed he's dead if this is all you found.'

Marshall was a little surprised at her composure but he had seen people react to this type of news in a variety of ways over the years. She was quite a buttoned up individual from what he had gleamed of her personality so perhaps he should have saw this reaction coming, that she would go immediately into detective mode to detach herself from the emotions this discovery stirred up.

'Yes, you're correct. A new apartment block is being erected in town and skeletal remains of a male in his early thirties were found on waste ground when they began to dig the foundations, along with the contents of the bag there and some clothing scraps. Wallet has David's driving licence inside and that, along with the wedding band with the date of your marriage imprinted on it, would seem to confirm that the body is his. We'll have you identify the clothing, or what remains of it to add to the confirmation if you don't mind and we're waiting on dental results to be absolutely certain.'

She nodded again. 'So...he's been dead all this time' she said, mostly to herself, looking out of the window. All those years of hoping that he would one day walk back into her life were for nothing. It appeared that he died on the day or shortly after he arrived in San Diego if the evidence was anything to go by.

'Cause of death?' she asked impassively, her eyes still set on the skyline.

'We're not sure yet. M.E. is still running some tests. Looks like stab wound to the chest. Should know for certain shortly.'

She brought her eyes back to Marshall. 'He's here, now?' The M.E.'s office was in the basement of the precinct.

'Yes, but-'

Lisbon was out of her seat immediately, clutching the evidence bag to her chest. 'I need to see him.'

'Lisbon, it's been too long. Let this sink in first. You know you won't recognise him. He's just...he's just-' Marshall said, standing up from his chair.

'Bones. I know. But he's still my husband' she said as she flung the door to the office open and started for the elevator.

* * *

Jane watched first with amused interest as Lisbon's body language made it clear she was taking no prisoners when she entered Marshall's office. It quickly deteriorated into genuine worry as he watched Lisbon and Marshall interact. As soon as he saw his Captain hand her the evidence bag he closed his eyes briefly and he knew exactly what had happened and who this was about. As she turned her head to look out the window, he noticed her jaw set in a firm line, unwilling to let Marshall (or anyone who glanced in the direction of the office) see the shattered person inside. He knew she wouldn't cry, not here, not yet. She had so many walls up to guard her emotions it may be a long while until she did. When he saw her practically run out of the office to the elevator he walked over to Marshall. 'David?' he asked softly, just to make certain.

Marshall nodded with a loud sigh and ushered Jane into his office to explain what he'd just told Lisbon.

* * *

A half hour later she sat on the bench on the rooftop of the precinct. Marshall had been correct; a set of bones greeted her when she had made her way to the morgue. She had identified the clothing as David's and dental checks confirmed when she was there that it was definitely him. She thought seeing him would make this more real and that, even if he were nothing but bones, she would know it was him instinctively and give her some peace. Of course it didn't. He looked like a dozen other skeletons she'd seen in her life. A small spark of hope told her that perhaps this meant it wasn't him at all and that all the evidence was circumstantial, her mind making up fantastic stories about switching dental records. She laughed derisively and wondered what her husband would think. _What have you always told me, T, follow the evidence, that's where the truth lies._ He had said it to her a dozen times when she had got stuck on cases and was venting to him over dinner or in bed. She imagined his chuckle as she told him not to be so damn reasonable all the time. She blinked quickly but no tears came. What the hell was wrong with her? Her husband had been confirmed dead and she couldn't even shed a tear over him.

She jolted as a cup of coffee was placed into her hand and felt someone sit on the bench beside her. She knew who it was even if his cologne hadn't given him away.

'You should feel honoured, I never make coffee for anyone' he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. 'Although, sweet tea is better for you under these circumstances.'

She nodded as she watched the waves lap in front of her and the distant sound of seagulls. 'You ever think of doing a commercial for tea?' she asked.

He chuckled lightly beside her. 'Well it is a hug in a mug.'

'But you use a cup' she came back with quickly.

A slight pause and he replied, 'Okay then, a cup of tea is better than a shopping spree.'

She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?' she smiled.

Jane shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. 'I never said poetry was my forte.'

'No kidding' she replied, sighing before sitting further back on the bench and taking a long sip of coffee.

After a moment's silence he said softly, 'I'm sorry, Teresa.'

She nodded. 'Thank you.'

'You need help with the arrangements?'

She shook her head. 'No. It'll be in D.C. His family all live there. Just working up the courage to call his sister. They were really close.'

He put his hand on hers and bent down to try to get her to look at him, 'I can call her if you like, it's no problem.'

She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his expression. Deep down she always knew he was a good and kind man despite his bravado and devil may care attitude. 'It's fine' she whispered. She squeezed his hand and got off the bench, averting her eyes before she lost hold of herself. She sniffed and spoke louder. 'I need to do it. It's my job.' A little softer, 'But thank you...Patrick.'

He couldn't help a smile form as his first name rolled rather uncomfortably off her lips. A sudden urge came to him that he wanted to do nothing but to help her through this. 'I can come to D.C-'

'No. I mean...it's just going to be a small thing. Close family. But I'll...I'll be back in a few days, week at the most.'

'Okay. Of course, right. But you should take all the time you need.' Naturally her own family would be there for her, not someone she only knew a few months and who spent that time making her wonder what crime she'd committed to have to endure a partner like him most days.

She tried a joke, unused to such emotional and touching scenes, 'Are you joking? Any longer and god knows what I'll come back to. The entire floor will probably be taking bets on how long it'll take for Marshall to suspend you.'

Jane saw through her attempt at bringing some levity back between them and played into it. 'You mean you haven't already put some money down on that?'

'Not yet' she smiled.

Then she bit her bottom lip and frowned.

'What is it?' he asked.

'M.E. confirmed cause of death as a stab wound to the chest. Standard blade, nothing unusual so far in the cutting pattern.'

'You want me to look into it while you're gone?'

She nodded. 'Would you mind?'

'Of course not. What else do you suppose I was going to do in any case while you're away? Should keep me out of trouble for a few days.'

She smiled warmly at him. 'Thank you. When I get back-'

'When you get back we'll go over everything.' He stood in front of her. 'We'll find out who did this, I promise.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Realisation

Jane sighed as he went through the forensics report on David's murder. In the days Lisbon was in D.C. he had visited the scene and talked to a C.I. he had in the area. No leads. No suspects. It was hardly surprising after three years. He was out of his mind promising her that they'd catch whoever this was. His egotism sometimes knew no bounds, thinking if he had any clues at all then he would suddenly figure out what happened. It looked like a straight forward mugging. No money found in the wallet, no phone. Perhaps David decided to play the hero and refuse to hand over his cash resulting in him being stabbed. But then why bury the body? Street thugs would have simply left it where it was. Three years ago the area he'd been found in wasn't the up and coming neighbourhood it now was. What he failed to understand was why someone like David would fly to San Diego and end up in that area in the first place.

He closed the file and stared at her empty desk. He took his phone out and scrolled down to her name then put it away again. What was he supposed to say to her? How are you? He rolled his eyes. He knew exactly how she was and no doubt had more than enough people already asking her that this week. He rose from his chair and picked a different folder from his desk and headed to Marshall's office.

'Jane, will you ever knock?' Marshall sighed as Jane walked in and took a seat opposite.

'Why ask a question you already know the answer to' he smiled.

Marshall shook his head as Jane handed him the folder. 'Bronson case. Want to interview the widow again.'

Marshall shrugged. 'Since when do you ask my permission?'

Jane pursed his lips. 'Well, when I last spoke to her-'

Marshall grinned, sitting back in his chair. 'She threatened to cut off your-'

'Yeah, I don't need reminding. Anyway, thought it might be better if I had a woman with me, you know, might help from an empathetic standpoint.'

Marshall smiled slowly and raised an eyebrow. 'So take Kelly with you.'

Jane sighed loudly. 'Yeah...could do that but...Kate's...well she's a little too young to make Bronson's widow feel like a sister in arms.'

Marshall laughed. 'Why don't you just ask me the question instead of running around the houses about it?'

Jane looked at him blankly. 'Question?'

Still chuckling, Marshall replied, 'Yeah, why don't you just ask me if I've heard when Lisbon'll be back?'

Jane averted his eyes, sucking in a breath before looking back at him. 'Fine. Have you heard from her?'

The Captain grinned. 'Might have. Missed her, huh?'

'She's my partner, of course I've missed her' Jane replied indignantly.

Marshall chuckled softly and murmured, 'Partner, right.' Louder, 'Spoke to her this afternoon. She's flying back in tonight and starting back Monday.'

'Okay, I'll set up an interview with Bronson's widow for Monday then' Jane said briskly, rising from his chair.

When he exited the office he rolled his eyes. He had to get a grip on himself. She had occupied too many thoughts in his head since she'd been gone. Not to mention the dreams. He shook his head. Don't even think about going down that path, Paddy. She's still in love with her dead husband. And even if she weren't...If she weren't...He closed his eyes briefly as his phone rang, glad of the interruption and the dangerous road his mind seemed intent on taking him down.

He didn't believe in divine intervention but maybe there was something to it after all. Lydia Grey, a lingerie model he'd met a year or so ago while working a case was calling him. A true African American beauty with fantastic legs, luscious full lips and a wicked sense of humour. They had connected instantly, their chemistry undeniable from the start. Of course it helped that she was more afraid of commitment than he was. She lived in L.A. but came to town every few months for a shoot where they would inevitably hook up.

He smiled as he answered her call.

* * *

Two hours later he walked into the hotel she was staying in and saw her as he entered the bar. She was sitting on a bar stool in a shimmering short silver dress, her bare legs crossed as she sipped a martini. Her hair was in its natural Afro style reaching her shoulders.

'Hey' he smiled, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her back before he took a seat beside her.

'Hey yourself' she purred.

He ordered them both drinks. 'So, you have a shoot in the morning?' he asked.

'I do. Sorry didn't call you sooner. Was a last minute thing to come here today.'

'I'm pleased you did' he grinned.

She smiled and bit her lip before taking a sip of her drink through her straw, her deep brown eyes not leaving his. 'So, Patrick, how have you been? Still locking up bad guys?'

He shrugged, 'Well we can't all be jetsetters, Lydia.'

'You know damn well you could do just about anything you wanted.'

'Is this where you tell me again I'm wasting my talents as a lowly homicide detective?'

'No point. You'll only tell me I'm wasting my psychology degree in my line of work.'

'Touché'

'How's Ken?' she asked. She'd met his partner when they investigated the case he'd met her on and always asked Jane about him.

'Oh, he's retired. Finally. Harriet has him gardening.'

Lydia laughed. 'Seriously? Well that sounds interesting.'

Jane chuckled. 'Yeah...I have to make some time to visit him soon.'

'So, that means you got a new partner?'

Jane looked into his drink and nodded, 'Yep.'

Lydia moved back a little. 'Yep? That's all you're going to say? Come on, what's he like?'

Jane tilted his head from side to side. '_She_...is...um...okay I guess.'

Lydia studied him intently as he continued to stare into the amber liquid in front of him. 'She, huh?'

He nodded and planted a smile to his face as he looked at her again. 'Yeah, she. She's a little neurotic, control freak really. Stickler for the rules so you can imagine we don't always see eye to eye.'

'Sounds interesting.'

'Yeah' he sighed.

'You like her' she stated, a small smile on her lips.

Jane laughed. 'What! No! I mean yes, I like her but...but not like that.'

'Patrick Jane, don't you dare lie to me. You do, don't you?'

This was not how he imagined the evening going. He had hoped to have his body pressed up against hers in the elevator on their way to her suite by this stage than talking about his feelings...oh god had he really just admitted that he had them to himself...for Lisbon.

He exhaled loudly, all hope of pretence suddenly leaving him. 'God help me, Lydia, yes I think I do' he said morosely.

She laughed, a hearty chuckle, and touched his knee. 'You make it sound like you just got handed a death sentence.'

'I feel like I have.' He laughed in return and sighed before cocking an eyebrow. 'This wasn't exactly how I planned our evening to go.'

She shrugged, still laughing softly. 'Wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I called you either, Patrick. But might as well put my degree to some use. So, is it serious? You slept with her yet?'

He sipped his whisky before explaining Lisbon's background and the fact her husband had just been found dead. 'So, you see, even if I was interested in pursuing something with her-'

'She's grieving. I get it. Damn shame.'

'Sorry about bending your ear, Lyd.'

'That's okay, better that than sleeping with me as some kind of substitute for a girl you can't have. She must be pretty special for you to take yourself off the market.'

* * *

As he left the hotel he took a deep breath. It was Friday night and he'd just left a beautiful woman with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek. He stood in the street and considered his options. Was he really off the market? For what, the chance that something might...and that was an almighty might...happen with Lisbon someday. He could go to a bar and pick up someone, prove to himself that wasn't the case, of course. But that thought swiftly left him feeling empty, not aroused. Damn woman. How on earth had she penetrated his walls so quickly? Of course, he reasoned, it could be that now she was officially without a man in her life Jane saw seducing her as a challenge he hadn't been able to pursue until now. Half the fun in bedding a woman was the chase, wasn't it? He laughed. Even he couldn't kid himself with the thought that that's all there was to it. Deep down he knew hadn't felt like this since Juliette. He closed his eyes briefly so he could picture her, tall, tanned, blue eyes and long blonde hair. Lisbon was pretty much the polar opposite looks wise but he felt drawn to her in exactly the same way. He supposed there was nothing else for it than to bide his time and get used to taking cold showers. See if his feelings dissipated or increased in their intensity as time marched on. Forlornly, he hoped for the former so he could back in control of himself. Until then he had heard that celibacy could help men focus more in their work life. He guessed he was about to find out if that particular assumption was correct.

As he called a cab instead of giving his own address he gave the driver Lisbon's. She would be back by now and surely there was nothing wrong with her partner checking on her after her terrible week, was there? He had to find out sooner rather than later if he could fool her by placing a mask on his feelings and better in her own apartment than a roomful of other cops come Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Scout

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood in front of her apartment door. In the months they'd worked together this was his first visit. He took a deep breath and knocked. After a few moments he heard a shuffling from inside and saw the peephole darken.

As the door opened he saw her dressed in oversized jogging pants and a football jersey, her feet were bare and her hair tied back into a short ponytail and not a trace of makeup on her face. So different to her professional and conservative persona at work. His lips fell into a soft smile as he took in her attire. She looked...simply adorable. Damn.

'Jane? What are you doing here?'

He recovered from his less than appropriate thoughts a split second later, confident that he had shown nothing of his true feelings for her. 'I-'

'Have you found something? About David's murder?' she asked, pulling the door open and motioning for him to come in.

As he entered he briefly closed his eyes as she made her way into what he assumed was her living room. Damn again. He hadn't even considered she would come to this obvious conclusion in his haste to see her. 'Um, no, I'm sorry' he replied softly. 'Nothing yet but I'll keep looking.'

He caught the brief look of disappointment in her expression as she turned her head at his words before she entered the living room. 'That's okay' she said brightly to mask the letdown she felt. 'I knew it was a long shot at this stage. I'll see what you've come up with on Monday; maybe an extra set of eyes might help.'

He nodded and took in the room. It was cosy with a nice fireplace and a beige comfortable couch that sat in front of it, a coffee table in between. A bookshelf was fitted in one cornice beside the fireplace and a TV in the other. At the back of the room a small table and chairs were located and what looked like a small kitchen area behind. He presumed the bedroom and bathroom lay behind. 'Nice place' he said.

'So, if it's not about David, what are doing here?' she asked as she took up a seat on the sofa.

Her question unanswered he perused her bookshelves. 'So, you do have some actual books' he smiled.

By this stage she was used to him not responding to direct questions and shrugged. 'I do. What do they tell you about me then?'

He tilted his head, his face a picture of innocence. 'You think I would judge you based on your reading habits?'

She raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'Please. You could probably write a thesis on what you believe my personality traits are and what they mean by now.'

'You flatter me.'

'I didn't say it was a good thing. You judge people too often based on first impressions.'

'And from the time we've worked together you have to admit those first impressions have been pretty much spot on' he countered.

She laughed softly, enjoying the familiar banter they'd established over the past few months. She got off the seat and picked up a few items that were scattered around the room. 'Sorry about the mess, haven't had a chance to tidy up lately.'

He bit back a retort about messy women making the best lovers. Instead he replied, 'It's fine.'

After a few seconds he said, 'Instead of evaluating your personality how about I tell you which one of these books is your favourite?'

She moved to stand beside him and studied his side profile as he gazed at the books. 'Okay, which one?'

He skimmed his fingers over some of the books, occasionally glancing at her sideways. Finally he removed a copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. He held it in front of him and said decisively, 'This one.'

She narrowed her eyes and took the book from him, her fingers lovingly running over the front cover of the hardback version she had and then smiled softly. He took in a silent breath as he watched her reaction. God, she had no idea how mesmerising she was.

'How did you know that?' she asked in a whisper, her face still settled on the cover.

He pulled himself together quickly and turned back to the bookshelves to stop the trance she had seemed to have drawn him into. He cleared his throat. 'Quite straightforward really.' He pointed to the bookshelf he'd taken it from, bending his head down a little. 'This bookshelf is more at your eye level than the others so most likely this is where you keep your favourites. Then I watched your micro expressions as I ran my fingers over the books on it. You reacted to this section here most.' He pointed to a section of about ten books from where he'd taken the book.

'So how did you know it was that particular one?'

He shrugged, 'Guesswork based on what I've learnt about you. And the fact that it's a little more dog eared than its neighbours. Looks like you've had this copy a long time.'

She nodded and shuffled back to the couch, clutching the book.

'You identified with the protagonist Scout in some ways, didn't you?' he persevered.

'When I was young, yeah I guess I did.'

'The tomboy aspect especially I imagine' he grinned.

She smiled back. 'Maybe. I have three brothers so didn't have a lot of women in my life growing up.' She explained further, 'The racial aspect of the book, well that, thankfully, I didn't experience. But that sense of injustice...I guess it instilled something in me from the first time I read it. I don't know, to...fight back.' Her voice softer, Jane could see her struggle to keep her composure intact. When she had just uttered the last two words Jane somehow knew she meant them literally as well as metaphorically. Recovered again she continued, 'I read it often growing up and in my teenage years. It always seemed to give me some strength when I needed it.'

He knew he was pushing but wanted to pierce her veil a little more. 'Did you have a father like Atticus Finch then?' he asked solemnly.

She smiled sadly and looked back at the book. 'For a while I did' she whispered. A glass of red wine sat on the coffee table and she took a large sip.

'Lisbon-' he said softly.

'Don't' she replied just as softly. 'Please don't ask me any more questions about that time.'

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat and the anger he felt boil up in him at the thought of anyone laying a hand on her.

After a few moments she cleared her throat. 'I think this book helped me realise I wanted to be a cop.'

'Not a lawyer?'

'I thought about that too but it didn't appeal to me sitting in court or an office all day. I wanted to be the one who caught the bad guys.' She laughed softly. 'Or maybe I wasn't smart enough to be one so I tell myself that.'

'Well that's certainly not true. We both know you're smart enough. I just think you're too honest to be a lawyer. Unfortunately most of them nowadays don't resemble Atticus Finch.'

'You do realise we rely on lawyers to get our convictions.'

'Yeah, the judicial system. Most days another great waste of time and money' he grinned.

She shook her head and smiled back. 'You do realise you are a cop, right?'

He shrugged, smirking, 'Only because it suits me to be one for now.'

She stored those words away for future reference. So her assumption that he became one because of what happened to Juliette was correct.

Jane strolled over to the mantelpiece and glanced at the photographs there. A picture of Lisbon and her husband, three men who looked a little younger than her (that he assumed were her brothers) and an old black and white photograph that was the spitting image of her. 'This is your mother I presume?' he smiled.

'Yeah' she whispered wearily, settling back on the couch. 'It was.'

'I'm sorry' he said.

She shrugged and patted the cushion beside her. 'It was a long time ago' she sighed.

He sat down and saw her wedding album was open on the coffee table. 'You were a beautiful bride.'

She blushed and took another sip of wine. She closed it quickly and he cocked an eyebrow in response. 'I'm sorry' she explained. 'Can't be easy for you to look at people in wedding dresses.'

'You know me, Lisbon, any chance to look at a beautiful woman I'll take it' he smirked, contradicting the rush of affection he had for her in attempting to prevent him experiencing painful memories.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at her wine. 'Would you like a glass?'

'Why not?'

As she went to fetch him one he thought of a thousand reasons why not. Her vulnerable state coupled with his raging hormones in being this close a proximity to her were bad enough never mind throwing alcohol into the mix. As she came back and sat it down on the table in front of him she took a seat at the other end of the couch with her back to the armrest, pulling her legs up underneath her as she did so, and clasped her own glass of wine in her lap.

'Thank you' she said after a moment's silence.

'What for?' he replied, turning his head.

'For not asking me how I am or how it went' she smiled.

He nodded and chuckled softly, taking a sip of wine. 'I supposed you had enough of that this week.'

'Yeah' she sighed, taking a sip of her own. 'So, if you didn't come about David's murder or ask me how I am what are you doing here on a Friday night? Especially when it's obvious you had a date beforehand.'

He narrowed his eyes, studying her. 'How did you know I had a date earlier?'

'Two reasons. One, it's Friday night and I haven't known one where you haven't had a date unless we've been on a case. And two, unless I'm mistaken and you've decided to change your normal cologne, you smell of Chanel No. 5.'

He could feel a blush coming to his cheeks and was glad of his tanned complexion to hide it. 'Um...yeah, I had a date. It finished early.'

'How come?'

He shrugged, needing to get her off this subject as soon as possible and tried evasiveness, 'Oh, you know how it goes.'

She cocked an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on her face, 'As we both know not really anymore. It's been a long time since I've been on one. What happened? You're not losing your charm, are you?'

He grinned into his wine. 'Perhaps I am.'

'Never thought I'd see the day the great Patrick Jane would strike out.'

'Guess I'm not just as irresistible as I think I am.'

Her voice softer she said, 'Well, I, for one, am glad you struck out on this occasion.'

He turned to look at her but it somehow turned into a gaze before he spoke. 'You are?' he asked softly.

She nodded as she took another sip of the burgundy liquid.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Crying

'Yeah' she whispered. 'I mean...I don't...I haven't made any friends here yet. It's nice to have some company here for a change.'

'I half expected after this week you'd rather have some time alone.'

Lisbon stared into her wine glass, sloshing the liquid around. 'Mmm. I thought so too. It's strange, I've lived here for months and I've been fine on my own but...' She shook her head, trying to arrange her thoughts, 'I guess after this week I've been used to having people around me again.' She laughed softly. 'Even if all they did was treat me like some kind of crystal figurine that they were afraid would break.'

Jane studied her, her raven hair falling over her face as she took a sip of wine. 'But you haven't broken, have you? You haven't allowed yourself to cry still.'

She shook her head. 'I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I've had it confirmed my husband's dead. I've arranged and attended his funeral. Been surrounded by people crying their eyes out this week and still...I haven't shed a tear over him.'

Jane motioned to the wedding album on the table. 'That's what all this was for? To dredge up memories to make yourself cry? Lisbon, sometimes you can't control everything around you. You'll cry when you're ready. And just because you can't doesn't mean you don't...it doesn't mean you don't or didn't love him. You shouldn't force it.'

She nodded, looking at him once again. 'I was half thinking about going out and renting some soppy film. That's how desperate I am' she huffed.

He chortled, only Lisbon would counter watching a romantic film akin to some kind of desperate act.

She continued undeterred, 'But I have to cry, Jane. Before I go back to work on Monday-'

'Then maybe you should give yourself some more time-'

'For what, to sit here and mope and watch daytime TV?'

Jane smiled, 'Well, a couple of days of that and I'm sure the floodgates would open of their own accord.'

She smiled back before becoming serious again. 'What happens if I'm in the middle of interviewing someone on Monday and I start bawling my eyes out. I...I can't take that chance.'

He shook his head slowly. 'You know you really are a control freak.'

'Tell me something I don't already know.'

He sipped his wine before setting it on the table. 'Okay, if your mind's set then I can help you.'

She frowned, 'What, you're going to make me cry?'

'In a manner of speaking.' He winked at her. 'I mean, it's not like you're going to be the first woman to cry over me.'

'Yeah, well they were probably tears of relief to be rid of you' she shot back smiling.

He grinned and stood up, pushing the coffee table away from the couch. 'Okay, stand up' he ordered, gesturing with his hands for her to rise.

'Why?' she asked suspiciously.

'Come on, stand up and I'll tell you.'

She rolled her eyes and huffed but got off the couch and put her wine on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him warily.

He shook his head in frustration. 'Arms to the side.'

Silently she let them drop.

'Jeez, you're tough work' he mumbled before moving a step closer. 'Now, I'm going to hug you.'

Exasperated, 'This is your great plan? Seriously? I've been hugged a hundred times this week, Jane. Not one goddamned tear.'

'Yeah, but not by me' he said assuredly and ignored the roll of her eyes. 'Besides, it's not really the hug, it's...just let me show you. Now, I'm going to hug you. Don't punch me.'

Before he stepped closer she put up a finger to stop him. 'If this is some plan of yours to grope me I swear to god-'

'What do you take me for?!' he exclaimed, although the thought of being in a fairly intimate embrace with her had partly enticed him into this course of action. He was still a man after all.

'Okay' she sighed. 'Let's get this over with.'

He rolled his eyes. 'That's what I like to hear, unbridled enthusiasm.'

He closed the gap and put his arms around her, feeling her tense up immediately. 'Jeez, woman, relax, will you.'

'You realise by telling someone to relax it doesn't actually work' she countered.

He exhaled loudly. 'Give me strength' he muttered quietly. She must be the most stubborn person he'd ever met. Louder, 'You know I could have just hypnotised you into crying, I'm trying to respect your boundaries after the Carson case last month.'

She pulled her head back from his chest. 'You were totally out of line-'

He pulled her back to his chest before she could begin a tirade about his hypnotising of witnesses that he'd had to endure on a few occasions. 'Yeah, yeah, I know' he said softly. Both hands on her back he took a second to breathe in her freshly washed hair, still a little damp from the shower as the tip of her ponytail grazed his fingers before gaining control over himself once again.

'Now, just breathe-'

'What do you think I'm doing?'

He tutted, 'Lisbon, I swear to whatever god you believe in I'm about to lose my rag. Now...please...do as I say...' He calmed his heartbeat hoping it would calm hers. He felt her shuffle a little closer although her arms still lay at her sides. 'Take some deep breaths. In on one slowly and out on two slowly. Okay?'

He felt her nod against his chest. 'So, in on one?' He felt her take a long breath. 'Good, and out on two.' He heard her exhale slowly. After a few moments of deep breathing he felt her relax more against his chest. 'Okay, so now close your eyes.'

'Okay' she mumbled, sighing slightly.

He spoke in his most soft tone. 'Now, tell me a good memory about David. The first one that's just come to your mind. Don't just tell me the story, feel yourself back there, the smells, the sounds, all of it.'

He felt her tense slightly at her husband's name. 'Come on, it'll help' he tried, sweeping his fingertips over her back gently in soothing motions. He could feel her hesitation. 'It's worth a try, isn't it?' he coaxed. He felt her sigh loudly and nod against his chest.

She began to speak quietly, recounting a tale about how David proposed to her on top of a Ferris wheel one evening. She laughed as she explained how he almost fell out of their car when he got up to take the ring out of his pocket and she had to grab hold of him, making it fall to the floor where they scrambled for it in the dark. As he pushed her into recalling more from that night, she reminisced about the smell of hotdogs and popcorn, the music played over the dodgem cars and the screams from the ghost train, the flashing lights, the noise from the shooting range, the laughter from the crowds there. Being brought up in a Carnival himself he could imagine the scene perfectly and felt a little wistful as she told the tale.

Quiet for a moment he knew her mind was back in the Ferris wheel car again. 'He was such an idiot sometimes' she laughed and then suddenly her voice hitched. Jane pulled her closer as her tears began to fall. Soon she was sobbing into his chest, her hands now clutching the shirt at his sides. 'Just let it go, Teresa, let it all out' he said calmly, belying the pain in his heart to see her like this but relieved that she was finally allowing herself to begin grieving.

A few minutes later she let out a long ragged breath and moved a step away. He bent down to catch her eyes and smiled softly at her and she looked away instantly, embarrassed at him seeing her so vulnerable. She patted his chest. 'I think your shirt's ruined' she said to discharge the atmosphere, emitting a shaky laugh.

'That's okay, I'll send you the dry cleaning bill' he quipped back immediately.

She laughed again, still a little wobbly but louder as she took another step away.

'I'm serious' he said in his most serious tone, frowning but with a twinkle in his eyes that she caught right away that made her smile. 'You'll be getting a bill, Lisbon.'

She sniffed and moved away from him completely, using her fingers to dry her tears. Jane produced a cotton handkerchief and pushed it into her hand. She took it and blew her nose into it noisily and not at all ladylike. He really must have fallen for her if that gesture just made her more adorable in his eyes. 'How much is this going to cost me?' she smiled, glancing at the handkerchief through red rimmed eyes.

'Meh, I'm not sure. I'll add it onto your bill' he smiled.

'Thank you' she said earnestly after a few minutes.

He shrugged. 'Never been thanked for making someone cry before. Guess there's a first time for everything.'

He leaned down and took a long sip of wine to steady himself after their intimate encounter before gazing back at her. 'You going to be okay?' he asked gently.

She nodded furiously. 'Yes, of course.'

He nodded slowly in return, not quite buying the act.

'Thanks for stopping by' she continued, instantly putting her walls back up.

'Oh, so now I've helped you you're kicking me out?' he teased.

She opened her mouth in surprise. 'No! I mean...well it's late and...I'm sure you have things to do.'

He chuckled softly. 'Not really but I'll get out of your hair anyway. You're probably right in any case. Too much of a good thing and all that.'

As she walked him to the door she touched his arm. 'Thank you again. It...' She looked down and shrugged, 'It helped. You helped.'

'I was glad to' he replied sincerely. 'If it's any help it does get better with time. It's a platitude but it's true.'

She shrugged, unconvinced before glancing back at him. 'Thanks again, Jane. See you Monday.'

'I look forward to it. You don't need to bring any fruit with you.'

She grinned. 'Don't tell me you're still carrying that on.'

'Naturally. Your desk looks like a stall in a farmer's market. Red chequered tablecloth and all. If you don't come back soon I'm thinking of a second career as a fruit vendor. Or maybe I'll make some jam.'

'You're an idiot' she laughed as she opened the door. He swallowed as he saw her dimples come into full view and resisted the urge to hug her once more.

As she closed the door he quickly walked to the street and exhaled a long breath. God, he was screwed. But he was confident he had controlled his heartbeat and body language when he held her for her to have no idea how he felt, only exaggerated by seeing her so vulnerable and whipping his Hero complex to want to protect her and keep her safe into a frenzy for a few minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Investigation &amp; Intimidation

'Thanks again for looking into this while I was gone' Lisbon sighed, getting into the car.

Jane shrugged as he got in beside her. 'I'm just sorry I couldn't get you the answers you need.'

They sat for a moment and looked ahead of them at the waste ground her husband's body had been found in. Construction had already begun again on the apartment block and workmen ambled about all around them. She held up the evidence bag that retained the pieces of card that were retrieved from his body to the sunlight.

'CSU couldn't ascertain what these were?' she asked.

Jane shook his head. 'Afraid not. You have no idea what they are? Tickets to something you were both planning on attending, something like that?'

'None whatsoever. But I'll call in a favour to my old partner in the FBI and message them over to him. The equipment the forensics team use there is a little more sophisticated than what we have to work with. I saw them come up with some amazing discoveries from very little evidence when I worked there.'

Worried that she would have unrealistic expectations of the clue she had been handed he said gently, 'Lisbon, you do realise that these may have nothing to do with his murder. For all we know they could simply be his boarding passes and may not give you any clues to why he was here or who killed him.'

Her green eyes shone at him. 'I know but...in the absence of anything else to go on it's worth a shot, right?'

He was drawn to the hope in her stare and nodded. 'Of course it is' he replied softly.

As he started up the car he saw her look ahead but her eyes were unfocused on the road, a faraway expression gracing her face. To bring her back to the present he said brightly, 'So, tell me about this ex partner of yours. Is he as devilishly handsome as I am? Do I have a reason to be jealous of his deductive powers?' he teased.

She started at the silence being broken and then replied after a moment, 'Well, he's certainly smart. He's a great FBI Agent.'

'So, not handsome then?' Jane grinned.

'Depends on your definition of the word' she smiled. Softer, 'He was a good friend to me when David disappeared. He didn't say or do much, and let's just say hugging would certainly _not_ be his solution to any problem but...I knew he was there for me nonetheless. We made a good team.' She smiled again, her lips curled upwards a little more. 'Not that he would ever admit to any of that.'

'Sounds like you two were pretty close.' Jane ignored the irrational pang of jealousy that hit him of another man filling Lisbon's work days before him and who was obviously important to her.

She grinned. 'You don't really get close to Kimball Cho. He's even more of a closed book than I am. Inscrutable even.'

'Well he certainly sounds like an interesting individual. But I'm sure I could see through the mask he depicts to the world in no time at all.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that' Lisbon replied, shaking her head.

* * *

Jane awoke to his phone ringing two nights later. As a homicide detective he was used to late night calls from despatch. As the call had interrupted him from a rather steamy dream where he had just slipped a white satin blouse from Lisbon's shoulders and was poised to nuzzle her neck he was a little more perturbed than normal. His eyes closed to maintain the image of the porcelain skin he imagined he grabbed the phone from his nightstand with a gruff, 'Jane.'

'Hey' Lisbon said quietly, 'Did I wake you?' For a second the picture in his mind intensified as her voice came through on the other end and he swallowed nervously as he tried to control his body and voice's reaction to both senses being stimulated at once. 'Of course I have' she continued when he didn't speak at first. 'I'm sorry, it's...it's nothing that can't wait-'

'No!' He breathed deeply. 'Sorry, Lisbon, was...um...was just um reading something. Concentrating, you know' he replied, rolling his eyes at his lame excuse. 'You just took me my surprise. What is it? Are you okay?' Analysing her voice now he was more awake he could hear the crack to it. 'Teresa?' he said softly.

'I'm fine' she replied quickly.

Ignoring the lie he said, 'What's happened?' He knew she wouldn't have called him unless there were developments in her husband's case. 'What did Cho come back with?'

She laughed softly, an unmistakeable sadness to her tone. 'So you can do that mind reading trick over the phone, too, huh?'

'Stop deflecting. What did he find?' He probed.

She sighed loudly. 'He just got the results back from the lab and called me ten minutes ago. Comic Con. The two pieces of card. They were tickets to Comic Con. I've put it together, why he was here. When he must have decided to buy them they must have already been sold out. They go like hotcakes after all. So-'

'So he must have decided to come here in person and scalp them instead?'

'Yeah, I guess so. The two tickets were dated for my birthday. Suppose he wanted it to be a surprise. You remember when you guessed that was the reason for my first trip here? Well, what I didn't tell you was that David was here too. At Comic Con. We never met at the time and only found out when we got together that we could have met years before we did. I guess he thought...well maybe he thought it'd be romantic to come here together. Occasionally he would mention that we were always destined to meet.'

She laughed softly but he knew she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 'He was a little more sentimental than me. Okay, a lot more sentimental.' A little anger entered her tone. 'Stupid idiot. He was gentle, you know, not like us, not a cop. He would have been easy bait to a mugger. He was far too trusting for his own good.'

His heart broke for her. 'Do you want me to come over? It's no problem.'

'No, I'll be fine. I just...well I guess I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry if I woke you.'

'Has it helped, knowing why he was here at least?'

'I'm not sure. A little maybe. I know now that he wasn't running out on me-'

'I told you he wasn't doing that. No man in his right mind would ever leave you, Teresa.'

A pause followed his last remark and Jane briefly wondered if he'd said too much.

'Stop being so nice to me, it throws me off kilter' she laughed softly allowing him to breathe again.

Changing the subject back to the case he replied, 'It gives us a lead at least. We'll get a list of the ticket scalpers in town and question them as to who was in that area at that time.'

'Yeah, that's what I thought too. But it was long time ago, a lot of them could have moved on.'

'True but it's better than what we had last week.'

By the following week Jane had regretted getting carried away with Lisbon's optimism. After talking to every ticket scalper he could track down they were no further on. 'We'll try again when the tickets go on sale for this year's event in five month's time. It's a while away but there's every chance some more may come out of the woodwork then. It's their busiest period' he told her as they sat at their desks after a fruitless few days' search.

* * *

One month later Captain Marshall approached Jane's desk. 'So, you ready to razzle dazzle us all this year, Jane? Any new tricks to show us?'

'You know I always keep something tucked up my sleeve, Don' Jane replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

His captain rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, well this year try not to insult half the guests, all right. We need the funding.'

Lisbon came back to her desk in the middle of the conversation. 'What's going on?'

'Annual fundraising gala. Black tie affair. I help provide the entertainment.' He glanced at Marshall, 'When is it again?'

'Three weeks.' He addressed Lisbon and Kelly. 'I expect you all to attend.'

'Can't wait!' Kelly replied chirpily.

'Um...I'm not sure-' Lisbon began.

'No exceptions, Lisbon' Marshall interrupted before going back to his office.

'Well, that was a bit harsh' Kelly said as he walked away. 'Don't let him bully you into going to it if you're not ready, Teresa.'

Lisbon blushed and sipped the coffee on her desk. 'Thanks, Kate' she replied softly. Feeling his eyes bore into her forehead she glared at Jane opposite. '_You_ don't have any words of wisdom on the subject?'

'Well of course I do. Whether you're ready to hear them or not is another matter. That's what I'm deciding upon.'

'Since when do you think before you speak?'

'A lot more than you realise, my dear' he replied smoothly.

She looked at him pointedly to continue.

He removed his feet from the desk and leaned over it, staring directly into her eyes. 'I think you should go. You haven't been out socially since you came back from the funeral in D.C. You've turned down numerous offers to share a drink with your colleagues after work or go bowling or any number of different activities. You, my dear Lisbon, are in danger of becoming a hermit. Our Captain has undoubtedly noticed the same as I so...hence the singling out into attending. He wasn't exactly subtle about it but I agree with his intent to get you out of your apartment for one night.'

'And maybe what I want...what I need at the moment is to be by myself. I'm not exactly in the mood to go partying.'

Ignoring her remark he leaned back in his chair again. 'I never thought of you as a quitter. I have to say I'm surprised and a little disappointed.'

He had watched her retreat from him and the team over the past month and a half, the fire that burned in her eyes had dulled to a few embers, only stoked into lighting when he annoyed her by doing something foolish (in her opinion) at work. He had tried patience, kindness and softness but none of it was working. It was time for a different tack to bring her back to the land of the living again. Of course the thought of seeing her in a beautiful ballgown had been a decider to take the bull by the horns at this particular moment.

'I know what you're doing' she huffed. 'You're trying some kind of reverse psychology crap on me where you think by insulting me it'll make me change my mind.'

'I'm doing no such thing. I'm telling you the truth. It's about time someone around here did.'

'Jane!' Kelly interrupted but he silenced her with a glare and he continued in his tirade.

'You tell me that you're perfectly happy sitting in your apartment night after night. Tell me that, Lisbon and I'll leave you to it.' Softer, 'You have friends here, Teresa. We want to be there for you. And the only way that'll happen is if you let us. Besides, it's just one night. You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself.'

She averted her eyes to stop tears from pricking at them before shaking her head. 'Fine, you jackass, I'll go to the goddamned ball if it's that freaking important to you.'

He grinned widely. 'Why, thank you, milady.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Dresses &amp; Decisions

'I can't believe you talked me into this' Lisbon huffed as she glanced around the high end boutique. She felt the soft velvet on a black gown and shook her head. 'I hate this crap.'

Kelly laughed beside her and took a dress from the rack and held it up to Lisbon before shaking her head. 'So what were you intending to wear at the ball? Your jeans?'

'I have three perfectly good dresses at my apartment. Any one of them would have been fine.'

'Yeah, Teresa, it's how long since you've been to any kind of formal occasion?'

'A few years' Lisbon replied, looking at a price tag before gasping in disbelief at the outlandish price attached.

Ignoring her accompanying look of disapproval Kelly continued, 'Yeah, so let's get you into something that doesn't smell of moth balls, all right?'

'What's this gala in aid of anyway?'

'Police widow and orphans' fund' Kelly replied before stopping her hand on the dress rail and looking at Lisbon sheepishly. 'Sorry, I didn't think.'

'What for?' Lisbon frowned before realising Kelly's unintentional faux pas. It was the first time she'd ever been called a widow, even if it wasn't directly. And the first time she had just thought of herself as one. A widow. It made her feel like she should go out and buy a black shawl and a rocking chair. And Kelly obviously associated the word with her now. 'It's fine' Lisbon shrugged, forcing a smile. 'It's what I am, right?'

The other woman could see that the word had unsettled her and joked, 'Hey, even if you are you're the hottest one I've ever met. If I wasn't already taken I'd be after you in a heartbeat.'

Lisbon relaxed and laughed softly. 'Yeah, right. I'm a real catch' she muttered, shaking her head.

'Well I know someone who thinks you are' Kelly said, biting her bottom lip and a little apprehension in her tone.

Lisbon looked at her like she was crazy. 'Really? Who is it? The guy you arrested last week who thought that he'd been probed by aliens?'

'No.' Kelly replied, clearly exasperated. She took a deep breath. 'You know Peter O'Leary from the D.A.'s office?'

Lisbon thought for a moment. She'd met him a bunch of times and he was always sweet to her even if she brought him a mountain of trouble when trying to secure a conviction where her partner's behaviour was concerned. He was a little quiet, bookish almost but had a soft manner that she liked instantly. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. Good looking most definitely but not arrogant about it. She blushed and felt guilty simultaneously just thinking about another man in those terms who wasn't her husband. Of course she had occasionally fantasised about some men since he'd gone missing but it was safe then to do so. In her married life she was a sexual person and that side of her didn't simply disappear when he did, it just grew dormant. She was never going to do anything about it while there was hope he was alive. And they were normally characters off a TV show or a movie actor in any case that filled her dreams. Not someone she actually knew. And certainly not someone who liked her and where there was a chance of anything coming of it.

'Lisbon?'

Kelly's voice broke her thoughts and her workmate was now looking at her with concern. Lisbon realised she was beginning to gasp a little for air. 'I'm okay' she managed to reply as Kelly pushed her into a nearby chair. She took a deep breath. 'Sorry. I don't know what came over me.'

'Jeez, it really has been a long time since you've been out there. If you're like this at the thought of going out with another man you're going to kill the first man you actually sleep with.'

Lisbon turned to her open mouthed before they began to laugh together. Kelly said, 'I'm sorry. Maybe it's too soon. But he's a nice guy. He asked me...he asked me to see if you wanted to go to the ball with him. Feel you out, you know.'

Lisbon nodded. 'I don't know, Kate. It's a little early to think about dating again.'

Kelly countered, 'That's why I thought going to the gala with him would be a nice way back into the dating scene. You know, ease yourself in slowly. It wouldn't just be the two of you. We'd all be there, you know like a party. Not so much pressure. And I made it clear to him that you would just be going with him as a friend, just in case he had any other ideas. And, if it's too soon then you'll know at the ball, leave it for another while. No harm, no foul.'

Lisbon was touched by her thoughtfulness. 'Thank you. He does seem nice. I'll...I'll think about it.'

Kelly brightened up immediately. 'Good. Do that. Now...just in case things do happen on the night and you decide to throw caution to the wind let's get you a dress that'll knock his socks off. So, what do you fancy, sleeveless, backless...frontless?'

Lisbon laughed as they continued their way around the store.

* * *

An hour later they arrived back at their desks. Jane, naturally, was waiting for a full report.

'So, ladies, all set?'

'Do you have any idea how condescending it is for a woman to be called a 'lady', Jane' Lisbon replied as she sat down.

'Well you don't like it when I call you 'woman' but now you want to be called it? I wish you'd make up your mind' he grinned.

'Lisbon is fine as you well know.'

'Okay, Lisbon, Kelly' he replied slowly, nodding his head to each of them in turn, 'Did you get your gowns?'

'Yeah' Lisbon sighed, 'I'll be eating rice for a month with the dent it's made in my credit card bill because of it.'

Jane smiled, 'Good. That means you'll definitely go then. You wouldn't spend a fortune otherwise.'

'I already told you I'd go' she glared.

Jane shrugged, 'Yeah, well, there was still a chance you'd back out last minute. I was only giving you a sixty percent chance of actually attending before you acquired the frock.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'And now?'

Jane tapped his index finger to his lips and looked to the ceiling. 'Um...now...well now I'd say eighty five to ninety.'

Kelly interjected, a self satisfied smile on her face, 'I'd raise that to ninety five percent if she agrees to go with the handsome man on her arm that I'm trying to set her up with.'

Jane, who had started to sip his tea as she spoke, spluttered it over himself and almost lost his balance in his chair as it leaned back. 'What!'

Pulling himself forward he looked quickly at Kelly before focusing on his partner. 'You're...you're taking a date with you to the ball?' His heart pounded in his chest. This was most definitely _not_ part of his plan when he had persuaded her to attend.

Lisbon, dumbfounded by his over the top reaction, turned to Kelly. 'You see, Jane agrees. It's too soon to think about dating.' She shook her head. 'I shouldn't even be considering it.'

Jane, who saw a flicker of disappointment flicker across her eyes, calmed his breathing. Just because Kelly was trying to set her up didn't mean anything would come of it. In fact it might be the very thing to give her a little confidence. As long as it didn't lead to anything. 'I...I didn't mean it like that, Lisbon. I was just...well a little surprised.'

Curiosity soon got the better of him. He looked at Kelly, hiding his annoyance that this situation was of her making, 'Who is it?' he asked politely, his air one of concern for a friend. Obviously a cop or someone they had contact with on a regular basis. He hoped for some Neanderthal like Barrett in Vice who Lisbon would soon get fed up with. He bit his nails and she would have no time for someone like that.

'Peter O'Leary' Kelly replied. 'He's a good guy, Jane. He's not some animal. He'll be good to her, you know that. He's sweet. And good looking. Ticks all the boxes for her first venture out as a single gal again.'

Jane used every trick in his artillery to keep his composure intact. Everything she'd just said was correct. He was...and he hated the term...a stand up guy. A little on the shy side and an overachiever from a good background. Steady, reliable. The more he thought about it the more he sounded how Lisbon had described her husband. And he was obviously certainly her type. Comparing himself to what he knew of both of them he was pretty much the polar opposite of what she went for. He suddenly wished he'd never pushed her into this and felt deflated.

'Jane?' Lisbon said when he hadn't spoken for a few moments and was staring off to the side.

'Hmm?' he replied, swallowing hard before drawing his attention to her.

'What do you think of him?'

Her emerald orbs drew him in as they always did when she asked for his opinion. She had grown to value it over the past few months, especially on his reading of people. He could shoot down any thought of her considering O'Leary a suitable date easily with a few misplaced words. 'He's...um...he's...um...' He shook his head, damning his conscience. 'Just like Kate said, he's a good guy, Lisbon. I'm sure you'll have fun with him.'

* * *

On the night of the ball Lisbon stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, her hands smoothing out the soft fabric on the front of her gown. She tilted her head and looked at herself objectively. She had to admit Kelly did a pretty good job in helping her pick out her dress. It was an emerald green full length dress that clung to the top half of her body and gently cascaded over her hips. It was a little low cut but Kelly had practically pushed her to the cash register to purchase it when she tried it on, giving her some speech about, 'If you've got them, flaunt them.' Kelly was a little on the flat-chested side so perhaps she was trying to live vicariously through Lisbon. Or rather through Lisbon's more rounded bosom. She stared down at her cleavage and shook her head forlornly, pulling the top of the dress up to cover her breasts a little more and then sighing as it crept back down to where it originally sat again slowly. She was not in danger of a 'wardrobe malfunction' but it had been a long time since she'd worn anything quite so revealing. Oh well, too late now she said to herself. Matched with an accompanying pair of heels that added a couple of inches to her height she felt a little better when she eyed the complete ensemble.

Then her stomach churned. Her 'date' was due to arrive in ten minutes. Peter had been lovely when Kelly had given him the green light to call her and ask her to attend with him and he'd made it clear that this was a no strings attached encounter and that he had no expectations of anything coming of it afterwards. He had stumbled over his words and she found she liked him for it. He was straightforward and unambiguous. Her mind suddenly turned to Jane, the opposite of those qualities in many ways, who had been behaving somewhat strangely especially over the past week or so. Well, even stranger than normal for him. He'd told her that Peter would treat her well and he had sounded sincere at the time but she had an inkling that he wasn't happy that she was plunging back into the dating scene so quickly after burying her husband. She shared the same misgivings but, as Kelly had pointed out, this was a team event and not some candlelit tryst for two in a dimly lit restaurant.

She smiled as she put in a pair of gold stud earrings. Maybe the reason for his offhandedness was his own lack of success in the romance department over the last month or so. He barely talked about dating or about the number of women he'd been out with or bedded. He had hardly even made any type of sexual innuendo to her since the funeral. She would never admit it but she had kind of grown accustomed to them and almost missed them in a weird way. And over the past few weeks especially he was...in his words to her on the subject...noticeably tense, sometimes bordering on the irritable. And that was after only a short while in the barren land of celibacy. 'Try three years, buddy' she muttered under her breath.

When she had teased him about his sudden inability to pick up women he had waved her off with a look of nonchalance and some story about how the dating scene was 'overfished' and that he wanted to 'allow time for its delicate ecosystem to refresh with new fish before dipping his rod in the water again.' She rolled her eyes as she thought of that particular statement as she had done when he'd uttered it. Besides its tastelessness something in the way he said it didn't ring true and that he had perhaps used it as a way of offending her so she would get off topic. It had worked a treat; she hadn't talked to him for the rest of the afternoon after he'd said it. He puzzled her in a way no one ever had before. As her thoughts on him continued to invade her brain her door bell rang and made her jump. The jitters in her stomach were back. 'Here you go, Teresa' she said to herself in the mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, so poor Jane...hoisted by his own petard...but don't give up hope readers...The ball is next. Apologies if some of you think these chapters are too short but they are in keeping with my other stories' chapters, honest! I'll take it as a compliment that some of you are clamouring for more. Longer chapters would mean a week or perhaps two between updates so shorter ones work best for me and I hope for most of you too. Thank you for your understanding and all your amazing support. I doubt I'd still be doing this without it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Dates &amp; Dancing

Jane's date for the evening was a defense attorney named Jocelyn Laithwaite who he had met on a number of occasions when he provided testimony for the cases he'd worked and where she had been defending the criminals he was trying to put away. She stood a few inches shorter than him and had long straight black hair that she always wore down. She was attractive, extremely ambitious, smart and cool under pressure and he had enjoyed trying to get under her skin when he was on the witness stand. He had succeeded on a few occasions. They had never socialised and she was surprised when he asked her to attend with him but had agreed after a few moments of thinking time. Jane was under no illusion as to the reason she acquiesced so easily. It wasn't his charm that had won the day, it was her curiosity of the man who could run circles around most lawyers. It was more of a fact finding mission to locate a chink in his armour for her than a date. Jane smiled as he adjusted his black bow tie and put on his tuxedo before grabbing his keys and heading out of his apartment. He had his own reasons for asking out this particular woman. As he reached his car he smiled again. The battle wasn't lost just yet.

* * *

'You really do look beautiful, Teresa' Peter said for the third time since he'd picked her up as they checked their coats before entering the ornate ballroom.

'Thank you' she blushed. 'You don't have to keep telling me that, you know. Once is more than enough.'

'Sorry' he replied with a blush of his own. 'I'm a little nervous.'

'Well, that makes two of us so what's say we grab a couple of glasses of Dutch courage to help, huh?' she smiled.

As they looked for a waiter Kelly spotted Lisbon and waved to her from the other side of the room. On their way they seized a couple of champagne flutes from a passing tray.

'Hey, Kelly' Lisbon smiled. 'You look amazing.' Kelly wore a shimmering gold gown that clung to her physique and her blonde hair pulled back into a chignon.

'Right back at ya' Kelly laughed. 'And tonight it's Kate.'

As her partner Rachel joined the group introductions were made and they indulged in a little small talk. As Rachel spoke to Peter, Kelly pulled Lisbon aside. 'So, how's it going?' she asked quietly. 'I haven't seen you check out where the fire exits are so I'm assuming so far so good?'

Lisbon nodded. 'Yeah, surprisingly, it's all right. He's nice.'

Kelly bit her bottom lip. 'That's a shame.'

Frowning, 'What do you mean? I just told you it was going well.'

'Yeah, you also used the word 'nice'. So no thunderbolt, huh?'

Lisbon laughed. 'I'm not looking for the thunderbolt. Just a nice night, remember.'

Kelly sighed as she smiled, 'Ah well, so much for my matchmaking skills.'

Lisbon glanced at Peter. He really was nice. She'd never experienced the thunderbolt, even with David. She didn't want to rain on Kelly's parade but she didn't believe in such a thing, at least not for her. In fact, instead of it sounding wondrous it sounded absolutely terrifying to her. As Peter smiled in her direction she smiled back warmly. Definitely no thunderbolt. Thank god.

* * *

The room dimmed and a light came on the stage at the front of the room as the Commissioner arrived, moving his hands to quieten the crowd. After thanking everyone for attending he introduced the first part of the entertainment for the night. As Jane walked on stage confidently with barely a glance at the audience he grinned at the Commissioner and the two men shook hands. He proceeded with some magic tricks where he pulled up on stage some of the more wealthy attendees of the night, charming and cajoling them to donate. With one man who had a reputation as a renowned penny pincher he pulled a cheque for $10,000 dollars out of his pocket to the man's surprise and utter shock. 'How thoughtful, Mr Geary. All you need to do is sign it.' Jane smiled and with Jane's encouragement, the crowd coaxed the man to do just that. Geary patted his pockets before leaving the stage in abject misery and shaking his head that he had been bamboozled.

As Jane finished and the band started up he obtained a glass of champagne off his date for the night. 'Good work' Jocelyn smiled, shaking her head.

'Thank you' he grinned. 'Now, let's find some more interesting people to talk to in the cheap seats, shall we?'

As they moved through the throng to the back of the room nearer the bar where the detectives were more likely to hang out he caught a side glimpse of her in an emerald gown. _Sweet Jesus_. His eyes trailed over her body as the soft fabric cascaded gently over her hips, her décolletage exposed to show milky white flesh adorned with a spattering of freckles. For a moment he forgot where he was. He almost forgot _who_ he was. And he actually did forget to keep walking until Jocelyn's voice interrupted his thoughts. 'What's the hold up?'

'Huh?' he replied, his mouth wide open.

She had never seen Patrick Jane tongue tied and she wasn't quite sure what to do with that. 'Patrick, are you okay?'

He recovered after a second. 'Of course' he smiled assuredly. He waved her to go in front of him as he took a deep breath. As they got nearer the group of four huddled near the bar Lisbon turned her head and smiled at him. Okay, now she was trying to kill him. Those dimples. All that bare flesh. The front view was more mesmerising than the side. He did everything in his power not to openly ogle her chest area and focussed on her face. That wasn't much better but it allowed him to find his power of speech at least.

She spoke with a happy lilt to her voice, 'Hey there. You scrub up well but I hardly have to tell you that. As if your ego isn't big enough.' She raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile. She had noticed the glances of unadulterated lust from many eyes in the room as he performed on stage. Like most other men, Patrick Jane was certainly dashing and debonair in a tuxedo.

He ignored the pointed compliment and merely shook his head slowly in admiration. 'And you, my dear Teresa, look positively radiant.'

Lisbon blinked quickly at his response, the husky note to his voice sending an immediate shiver up her spine. She frowned as electricity suddenly seemed to fill the air between them. As he continued to stare at her with a soft smile on his lips she swallowed nervously and her mouth became like the Sahara. _What the hell was this?_ _Why wasn't she talking? Why wasn't she telling him to stop staring at her like that?_

All at once she felt incredibly hot and she downed the glass of champagne in her hand. Averting her eyes from his gaze she drew her attention to the woman at his side instead and cleared her throat.

Her voice a little shaky she said, 'Hi, Jocelyn, isn't it? Good to see you again. I didn't know Jane was bringing you here tonight. Or that you two...um...knew each other that well. He kept the whole thing hush hush.'

Lisbon glanced at Jane who was looking away from her, relieved the moment of whatever had just passed between them was over, and she joked, her voice gaining strength, 'I thought he was having trouble getting a date.'

Jocelyn smiled. 'Good to see you too, Teresa. Nice for it not to be across a witness stand for a change, huh?' She looked fleetingly at Jane who was guzzling a glass of champagne that he'd just picked off a tray and was looking off to the side, 'We don't know each other that well actually. But he asked me a week or so ago.'

Peter, who had been chatting with Kelly until this point turned around when he heard Jocelyn's voice. 'Joce?'

'Peter...Hi. Good to see you.'

Lisbon looked from one to the other. 'I guess you two know each other from court.'

'Yeah, I beat him there two weeks ago' Jocelyn replied, smiling fully.

Jane, who had composed himself enough to join the conversation, smiled at Peter. 'Really? I had no idea. Well, this is a little awkward.'

'Not for me' Jocelyn laughed.

'Well, if you recall I'm still three one up, Joce if we're keeping track' Peter replied, smiling.

'Only because you got lucky with the second one-'

'Lucky? How do you figure?'

As the two lawyers began engaging in a battle of who was the better attorney Jane tipped his head to the side, motioning for Lisbon to leave them to it. So far his plan was working beautifully as she stepped back from Peter's side and they were face to face again. Until a second later when Kelly and Rachel joined them after coming back from the restrooms. 'Come on, Jane, dance with me' Kelly pleaded, a little high on champagne, practically pulling him onto the floor. He rolled his eyes. She was certainly living up to the little sister moniker he'd donned her with, thwarting his attempts to have a love life.

* * *

As he danced with Kelly he saw Lisbon and Peter take to the floor. He was atrocious and Jane couldn't suppress a grin. Lisbon was good though, she'd obviously had some lessons although at this moment in time her main concern was not getting her toes trampled.

'What's up with you and Lisbon?' Kelly asked, suspicion in her tone.

'Nothing, why?' he replied nonchalantly as he expertly turned her around the floor.

'Mmm. Something's different. Especially with you.'

'Nope' he said, twirling her around before bringing her back to his chest. 'Just because you're a detective doesn't mean there are mysteries to figure out everywhere, Kate.'

* * *

A half hour later after dancing with Kelly, then Rachel and then Marshall's wife Jane made his way to the bar for some refreshment, his eyes darting through the crowd as he scanned for her. As he strolled up to the bar Lisbon was sitting on a bar stool, a shot of untouched tequila set in front of her. A man in his late forties with a bad dye job was attempting to chat her up. He could see her patience thinning as she tried to politely shoot him down. Jane knew the man in question. He was one of the fat cats in the room that Marshall had told his detectives to charm into making a donation. It was undoubtedly the only reason he hadn't been on the end of Lisbon's wrath just yet.

'Lisbon, I've been looking for you everywhere, come on, they're playing our song' he said as he shoved his way past the buffoon and grabbed her hand, helping her off the bar stool.

Grinning she said to the oaf, 'Sorry, promised this dance to Jane.'

Once they were out of earshot she laughed. 'Arrogant jackass who thinks a woman will drop her drawers because he has a villa in Tuscany.'

'So, just how close were you to punching him?' Jane laughed.

'Pretty damn close. Although throwing a drink over him was another option I was considering.'

'Nah, too good for him.'

'I was planning on it being a flaming Sambuca' she countered with a straight face.

Grinning, 'Just how close have I been for you to consider doing that to me when I've annoyed you?' Jane asked, stepping a little closer and lowering his tone.

Her eyes sparkled back at him. 'There's a reason I don't keep matches at work.'

As they both smiled a moment of silence passed between them until Jane tentatively reached for her hand, his smile replaced by a touch of nervousness in his voice. 'So, shall we take to the floor?'

'Okay, why not I guess' she said quietly.

As they began to waltz Jane held his hand in hers and his other circled softly around her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. Because of her heels there was less of a height difference than normal so they fitted together pretty well. She smelt heavenly as they glided effortlessly across the floor and he breathed in her scent as it wafted as they danced.

After a minute of dancing quietly he asked softly, 'So why were you sitting at the bar alone?'

'Having a drink.'

He shook his head. 'No, you were looking at it instead. And why were you alone? I know O'Leary is too much of a gentleman to make you get your own drink.'

She shrugged. 'I told him I was going to the restrooms. I just...I just needed a few minutes on my own. And then that jackass started to annoy me.'

He caught her gaze. 'Is this too much for you?' he whispered, concern etched across his face. 'I thought it might be the best thing, you know, getting out and about again. Earlier you seemed fine.'

'I am' she replied honestly followed by a loud sigh. 'But...it's hard, you know. A lot of people have given me their sympathy tonight. Some of them I don't even know but obviously they heard about David through the grapevine. It's...unsettling to be the centre of attention. The centre of people's pity. They mean well but-'

'You just wanted a night where you were Teresa Lisbon, police detective, just like the rest of us. You didn't want to be reminded about what's happened. It's perfectly understandable, Lisbon.'

'I just thought that by getting out of the apartment I'd leave that part of me behind. You know, just for tonight I could be...well...me before all this happened.'

'You can't really escape who you are, you know.'

'You manage it often enough.'

Jane shrugged as they swept past the band. He leaned in to her ear. 'Want to know a secret?'

She nodded, his hot breath on her neck making her flush unexpectedly, 'Truth is I don't know who the hell I am. So it's easy to pretend to be someone else.'

She pulled back, her eyes wide as he shrugged again, nodding. After a moment she settled against him again as they continued their way around the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Their dance and the ball continues next chapter...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So many apologies for being such a bad FF updater (yes, I know that is not a word) lately. Easter has been rollercoaster of good and bad times. I promise to get my other stories (probably Trust first as I have half the chapter written) updated soon. Thank you all for your lovely support as always.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Miscommunications

His revelation had unsettled her and he could feel the sudden stiffness in her posture as he held her waist. He hadn't meant to disclose his innermost thoughts on his dysfunctional and damaged personality, the words seemed to have released from his lips of their own volition, perhaps the result of a subconscious part of him wanting to share this part of himself with her to view her reaction. Or, more alarmingly for him, he told her so she could help fix him into a whole person again.

Used to him as the jester, the know it all, and, at times more recently, the confidante she was unsure of how to react to unadulterated honesty and for some seconds they danced silently until Jane broke it. 'So, where did you learn to dance? You're very good, you know. Best dance partner I've had all night. I'm guessing lessons when you were a kid instigated by your mother.'

His tone was bright and curious and she realised instantly that he was not in the mood for any further soul searching this evening. She decided to indulge him as she needed time to process his words to her. Her tone matched his. 'Yeah, I think she wanted to instil some femininity into me' she laughed.

His eyes grew dark as they roamed over her frame, pulling her a little closer so he could whisper in her ear, his voice deep. 'Well, certainly mission accomplished tonight.'

She blushed at his words and she noticed his eyes light up, further emphasised by his smug smile. She decided to put an end to the flirtation before it went any further.

Knowing Patrick Jane, he probably had a bet to kiss her before midnight. As soon as that thought entered her head she immediately discounted it. He was many things but she knew he liked her well enough not to disrespect her in that way. Not after everything she'd been through. And he also knew she would kill him with her bare hands if she ever found out about such a bet. More likely he had picked up on her insecurity in being out in public again as a free agent and wanted to boost her confidence by flattering her with his well renowned charm. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the slight feeling of deflation that accompanied it, as she realised this was why he had behaved like a love struck teenager when he'd first seen her earlier. For a few moments she had almost believed the display herself.

'Knock it off' she said, whacking him on the shoulder for good measure. 'Enough with the compliments, Jane.'

The smile fell from his lips replaced by a puzzled expression. After a moment he recognised what she was doing. Backpedalling. He had felt something between them for the second time that night and was sure she must have too. It was evidently too soon for her to take things further with him tonight though. He had anticipated as much so would enjoy the rest of the evening as her friend, confident that he had proclaimed his future intentions where romance with her was concerned. It had been some time since he had wooed a girl but, now that he had received some indication that he was not wasting his time, he could wait.

'Well there goes your softer side, Lisbon. Perhaps you need a few more dance lessons' he laughed.

Pleased that their usual repartee had been re-established she replied, 'So, when did you learn? You're pretty good yourself.'

He licked his lips nervously. 'Um...a while back.'

'How come? A way of picking up women?'

He laughed but it sounded hollow to her ears. Before he replied she closed her eyes briefly, 'Oh god, it was for your wedding, wasn't it?' she asked softly.

He nodded and sighed simultaneously. 'Yeah. How did you know?'

'I made David take lessons before we got married.' She laughed softly. 'I have to say though, he certainly didn't pick it up like you did. That man was no Fred Astaire.'

He chuckled beside her. 'Shame you had to hide your light under a bushel all these years.' He paused before adding, 'Maybe we should make this a regular thing.'

She drew her head back as the song finished and stammered when she saw he was serious. 'I...I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Why not?' he persevered as another song started up but they remained standing on the dance floor.

'Us going dancing together? It would lead to rumours and you know it, Jane.'

'So?'

'So?'

'Yeah, so what if it does? It's just two friends sharing an interest together. What does it matter what people say?'

'Because it does.'

'That's not an explanation.'

Becoming agitated she snapped, 'You know very well why. You're a man and I'm a woman-'

'It's no wonder you made it all the way to the FBI with those powers of observation, Lisbon.'

'Dammit Jane, people would talk. You know they would.'

He came a step closer, fixing his eyes to hers. 'Why do you care so much about what people say?'

'Why do you care so little?'

'Because people will talk no matter what. Speculate. Stops them from focusing on their own lives. I'd much rather throw caution to the wind and live my own life with the people that matter to me, wouldn't you? Maybe it's time for you to throw caution to the wind, Lisbon. Might be just the change of lifestyle you need.'

Before she could respond Peter approached the two of them gingerly, his eyes darting from one to the other as they continued to fix their gaze on each other. He cleared his throat, finally gaining Lisbon's attention.

She stammered, unsettled by the intensity in Jane's expression and an emotion that she couldn't quite identify that it had triggered within her but something akin to a mixture of annoyance and excitement, producing a blush to her cheeks. 'Um...sorry...hi Peter.'

'Hi Teresa, I thought...well if you're up for it I thought I'd try this dancing thing once again. Or, we could save your toes and get a drink instead.' He smiled at her, rolling on his heels, fumbling over his words.

'A drink sounds absolutely great' she replied, a little more neediness for it in her tone than she intended, excusing herself from Jane without catching his eyes again.

Jane watched her walk away and sighed loudly before a female voice whispered in his ear. 'Hi stranger.'

He said immediately, 'Tara. I wondered if you would make an appearance tonight.'

Turning around he smiled as he took in her visage. A black dress that clung to all of her womanly curves would have had him panting a few months ago. 'You look amazing as ever.'

'You too.' She fiddled with his bow tie, a long nail gently sweeping over his neck as she did so. 'So, missed me?'

'I heard you were in Europe for a few months. How was it?'

'Oh, you know. Okay I guess.'

He laughed softly, moving a small step back. 'Just okay? You really are spoilt, you know that?'

She took a step closer, ignoring the distance he was trying to put in between them. 'Mmm. In more ways than one' she replied seductively, batting her eyelashes.

He looked off to the side and shook his head. 'I thought we talked about this and settled things last time we spoke.'

'We did. But...I've missed certain attractions from home. Attractions lacking in Europe' she replied, making her carnal interest in him abundantly clear.

Blushing, 'I'm incredibly flattered but I have a date and-'

Jane scanned the room until he found a man who was looking at him with both a nervous and hostile expression before he added, 'And so do you. Stockbroker, is he?'

'How did you know that?' she laughed.

'Well he looks like he wants to kill me but doesn't quite have the balls to do it. Of course he thinks because I'm a cop that I have the machismo attitude to match. Quite amusing really. I daresay he could take me in a fight.' More seriously, 'You should go back to your date, Tara.'

'You're hardly one to talk by the way you were eyeing your partner's ass as she walked away.'

Feigning indifference he replied by changing the subject, 'So, I take it your father made you come tonight?'

'Yeah...but besides that last year ended quite successfully if you recall. Made me quite wistful really coming back here tonight. When I passed by the cloakroom I couldn't help but blush' she grinned.

Jane looked to his feet for a moment. Images of them cavorting in the cloakroom at last year's event filled his mind.

'I see you're taking a walk down memory lane yourself' she continued.

'Well it was certainly a first time I'll never forget. You really do like living dangerously, don't you?'

'So do you. Or at least you did. You seem so...sensible all of a sudden. From what I've heard since I got back you haven't even been on date in a while.'

She moved a little closer and whispered in his ear, 'Maybe you've missed me as much as I've missed you, Patrick.'

It was a reasonable assumption for her to make. He had more or less taken himself off the market after 'breaking up' with her. And for a woman with her ego it was the only explanation she would even look to find.

He moved away fully and swallowed hard before announcing sincerely, 'It is good to see you again but I have to find my date. Goodnight Tara.'

As he turned his back on her she gaped at it. She had been rejected by Patrick Jane for the second time in her life. This time she wasn't going to just accept it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Dreams &amp; Dating

Eyes closed she felt his fingertips tentatively touch her shoulders as she stood with her back to him. A soft breath escaped her parted lips and he moved closer, encouraged to explore more. His hesitant ministrations as he ran tiny circles on her shoulders were replaced with deeper thumb movements. His hitched breath came closer to her ear, eliciting an involuntary shiver, before making a detour to her neck. He paused for a second, his lips poised over her flesh and she heard him lick his lips. She tilted her head to the side a tiny fraction, silently giving him permission to continue. He made contact with his lips at last and she expelled a breath, relief and excitement flooding her body. His kiss was soft and she felt him cautious once again. But only for a moment. He kissed the same spot on her neck again, more insistent, more needful. His tongue darted out and he tasted her with its tip. His kisses continued, never veering from the side of her neck, as his fingers moved down her arm, agonisingly slowly, goose pumps following in their wake. She opened her eyes and saw his hand making its way towards hers that sat palm down on her kitchen counter. She frowned suddenly, his fingers seemed longer, more tanned. As he intertwined their fingers together as he rested his hand on hers, she turned her head towards him and saw blonde curls instead of brown hair. Immediately she pulled away from his touch and gasped. 'What the hell are you doing here?!'

Instead of being surprised or shocked Patrick Jane dazzled her with a knowing smile. 'Obviously because you want me to be.'

Lisbon awoke immediately with a start, flinging the bedclothes off her as the heat from her erotic dream filled her body. She puffed out a long breath and lay there, trying to gain control over her erratic breathing. It wasn't the first steamy dream she had but it was the first that Patrick Jane had made an appearance in. The more troubling part was that she had initially thought it was David who was seducing her, his touches and kisses seemed so in tune with her and it had felt so incredibly right. The kisses had felt like those of someone who could see every part of her and who loved her. Tears began to spring from her eyes and she sighed, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand. It was so long since she'd been kissed her body ached for the sensation. She laughed suddenly, blinking the tears away. Trust her twisted mind to come up with Patrick Jane as an imaginary paramour. Never mind that it was just like him to show up where you least expected. Even in her dreams he was a monumental pain in the ass. She had to get her brain in gear and him out of it.

On an impulse she picked up her phone and sent a text message.

* * *

He dropped a slice of cantaloupe onto her desk as he made his way to his. Three days since the ball and he was cautiously optimistic. She hadn't mentioned how her evening with O'Leary had went but from the tense posture she still exhibited she had certainly not thrown caution to the wind that night and engaged in any type of carnal activity with him. _Too bad, buddy_.

'What are you smiling about?' Kelly asked as she brought some files to her desk.

Jane gestured to the windows. 'Beautiful day, Kelly. What's not to smile about' he grinned.

'Yeah, but you have that smug look on your face that you just got one over on someone.'

'Oh, and what look is that?' Jane replied, still smiling.

Lisbon made her way to her desk and rolled her eyes at the slice of melon before sitting down with her coffee and turned her computer on. Without looking at either of her colleagues she said brightly, 'Morning.'

Jane was too good at reading people and, given any indication that something was askew, he would prod until she either punched him or caved. She could absolutely not tell him she had a dream about him. As well as the merciless teasing that would ensue his ego was already the size of an aircraft hangar.

'Morning, Lisbon' he replied enthusiastically and she found herself comparing him to an over exuberant golden retriever. And just as annoying in the morning. 'Did you know cantaloupe is an excellent source of Vitamin A? High in antioxidants also-'

As he stopped mid sentence she looked up from her desk at him and saw his eyes fixed behind her, his face set in a frown suddenly. When she turned around Peter O'Leary was striding towards her, an awkward smile on his lips.

'Hi, Teresa' he beamed. 'I thought maybe we could firm up plans for tomorrow evening.'

Lisbon nodded. 'Right...um...yes.'

When she had texted him the night before she had expected him to call or that she would call him to go out again, not for him to arrive in person. He was a nice man and they had spent a very pleasant time together at the ball. He had kissed her on the cheek at the end of the night and had told her that the ball was in her court should she want to see him again and that he didn't want to pressure her. But showing up like this showed her how keen he was. All at once maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She wanted a little romance in her life, not a long term relationship, it was far too soon for that.

Peter saw the doubt in her expression and said quietly, his back turned so Jane and Kelly couldn't hear, 'I promise I'm not rushing you, Teresa. I know you're not ready for...well...I just like you, that's all.'

Relieved she stammered, 'Thank you and I know you don't mean to pressure me. I'm sorry I'm running hot and cold on you. And I have to say at this moment in time I fail to see what you're getting out of this.'

'Your company' he replied, earnestness written all over his face.

'Okay' she relented. 'How about Stephano's tomorrow night?'

'Sounds great.'

Jane watched the hushed exchange, reading their body language as he couldn't hear what was being said. He saw Lisbon mouth her last words and, in his, perhaps somewhat biased opinion, the smug look of victory in O'Leary's face as he took his leave. She was going out with him. Again. Alone. An Italian restaurant with twinkling lights on the patio adorned with aromatic shrubs. As his mind conjured up images of Lisbon falling victim to the blatantly romantic setting he was drawn out of his thoughts by her voice.

'Now, what's your problem?' she asked him pointedly, only realising that he was openly staring at her with his mouth open since O'Leary had left.

'Nothing' he replied immediately, more bite in his voice that he intended or had any right in having. 'Didn't know you two hit it off that well, that's all' he added, relaxing his facial muscles and rounding his tone to one more of curiosity.

Lisbon shrugged. 'He's a nice guy. Thought I'd give it a shot. See where it leads.'

Well at least that was something, Jane mused. She was certainly not head over heels. She seemed more ambivalent than anything else. Or perhaps just pretending to be so. Was this how 'normal' people were all the time? Unable to read others. No wonder they got so mad all the time. It really was frustrating as hell. He was relieved it only happened to him when his judgement was impaired, normally as a result of his libido leading his brain, certainly the case here.

'Well, I hope you have a lovely evening, Lisbon' he lied, smiling effortlessly.

* * *

Lisbon arrived in a cab at the restaurant, a glass of red wine her first priority, a little more than unsure that she was ready for this step. Peter waved to her from a table at the corner of the terrace and stood up as she approached. She wore a knee length plain sleeveless black dress that showed a little cleavage but wouldn't give off any signals that she wanted to bed him. As they greeted each other, he pecked her on the cheek and pulled the chair out for her.

'Hi. You look wonderful, Teresa. So, how was your day?' he asked, his eyes trained on her for a response.

She shrugged, looking for a waiter to order a drink, 'Oh, you know. Being partnered with Jane every day is a school day' she smiled.

'Can't be easy for you, he has quite a reputation in the D.A.'s office.'

'I'll bet' Lisbon grinned.

'Yeah, sometimes we flip for it when we see his name on the report as the arresting officer.'

'Well, you must be doing that constantly. He catches most of the bad guys for you after all.' She had said the words a little harshly, instinctively sticking up for her partner. It was one thing for her to badmouth him, another for someone else to.

O'Leary instantly blushed at her words and tone. 'I'm...I'm sorry, Teresa. He's your partner. I understand that. I actually admire your loyalty to him.'

'That's...that's okay, Peter. Sorry for my tone too.'

Finally a waiter approached the table. He hardly had the words out to ask if they'd like some refreshment when Lisbon ordered a large glass of red wine.

'Why don't we get a bottle?' O'Leary asked.

Lisbon nodded, a tad fearful that he wouldn't see much of it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it there, don't have time to write anymore today but wanted to get something posted as I know it's been a while for this story. The 'date' will continue in the next chapter and I'll do my upmost to make sure I post it soon. Thank you once again for all the lovely words of support, you're awesome! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Dates

Lisbon sipped her wine and smiled at O'Leary as they perused their menus. The silence grew between them and verged into awkwardness. She picked up her glass again, ensuring she only took a small sip although she itched to take a large gulp. She wanted to loosen up a little but not get wasted but wasn't entirely sure she could tread that line if she wasn't careful.

'Pasta primavera sounds good' she said, trying to sound relaxed.

'Mmm. It does, I might go for the meatballs though.'

Luckily she wasn't with Jane who would have called her out on her obvious jumpiness. Inwardly she ticked herself off for allowing her co-worker to enter her thoughts. This was dinner with Peter, a nice looking man with good manners, kind and patient.

Then his next words skyrocketed her nerves. 'Although, maybe I should go for something with a little less garlic' he smiled, chancing a raising of his eyebrows.

She somehow managed a smile back in return, emitting a small laugh.

Blushing he turned back to his menu, his posture changing from uneasiness to slightly confident as he leaned further back in his chair, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. So he was certainly expecting a kiss tonight. Hardly unexpected and partly the reason she wanted to go out with him again but now that it was on the horizon the thought filled her with sudden dread. Maybe he was a terrible kisser. Hell, maybe after all these years she lost her own mojo where making out was concerned. An utterly more awful thought entered her head. This was their second date. Would he expect more than that? She hadn't dated in a really long time and perhaps things were different now. Would he expect sex? She would have no problem refusing him but the entire scenario sounded like an embarrassing mess.

The waiter reappeared and topped up her wine glass. That was all she needed, more enticement to get drunk and make a spectacle of herself.

Peter, oblivious to her inner turmoil suggested getting some appetizers. She agreed before excusing herself to go to the ladies' room.

She stood in front of the sinks, taking in deep breaths, channelling Jane to calm her heartbeat. It skittered in her chest as soon as she looked at herself in the mirror again. Her eyes trailed to her wedding and engagement rings and she closed her eyes, thinking of David. 'What the hell am I doing?' she said to him and herself in the mirror, relieved she was alone in the bathroom as she had her mild panic attack. She laughed softly. 'Jeez, Dave, if you're up there I bet you're having a great laugh at my expense.' Tears pricked at her eyes and she dabbed them away with a paper towel. She was evidently not ready for this step and had made a mistake. She puffed out a breath, thinking of ways she could excuse herself.

* * *

Jane idly flipped channels on his television before checking his watch again. She would be at the restaurant by now. He had thought about showing up there with a date to keep an eye on her but it was a little too stalkerish even he had to concede. His phone rang and he rolled his eyes, pressing ignore. This was the third time Tara had called him after the ball. He had answered the first time and had tried to make it clear he was happy to be her friend only but her tone made it obvious she wasn't interested in being just friends. Of course a part of him was flattered by the attention of a gorgeous redhead but he wasn't about to go down that rabbit hole again, he was having enough trouble attempting to woo one woman never mind getting entangled with another.

He shook his head, wondering how he had perfected the balancing act of dating different women for so long. Of course, it was easier as not one of them occupied much of his thoughts when he wasn't with them so it was hardly taxing that he could compartmentalise them in his brain. Now one of them occupied much of his time. He wondered what dress she would wear, if she was nervous, if she would drink too much to compensate for her anxiety. He rolled his eyes, imagining what might happen with O'Leary under those circumstances. His phone rang again and he tutted, expecting Tara's name to appear. He grinned when it was Lisbon's.

'Lisbon, shouldn't you be on your first course by now?' he smiled. 'Or, is conversation so boring you wanted me to give you a few topics to discuss?'

'I need your help, Jane. I called Kelly but she must be out' she whispered.

He frowned, a little put out he was her second call. 'She's at the cinema tonight. Why are you whispering?'

'I'm in the ladies' room.'

He chuckled softly. 'Well, Lisbon, I've been to Stephano's on a number of occasions. As far as I remember O'Leary won't be able to hear you from the ladies' bathroom if that's what you're concerned about.'

She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. 'Look, are you willing to help me or not?'

He could hear the panic in her voice and replied softly, 'Of course, what's going on?'

'I need an excuse to get out of here. I...I don't think I'm ready for all this. Dating I mean. And besides that I'm not good at it anymore.'

He smiled faintly. 'Well, it's bound to take practice to get back into the swing of things. You can't expect to be comfortable the first time.'

'So, you think I should stay? See if I relax a little?'

He mentally punched himself. 'Um...well...I...I dunno. What do you think?'

'I think by now Peter probably thinks I'm either a lunatic or have had a sudden digestive issue. Neither option bodes well for this date ending in much success.'

Jane laughed at her synopsis and she found herself laughing back before she sighed. 'I need to get out of here.'

'Okay, well use the excuse that would most likely be the truth.'

'A case, huh?'

'Yep.' He paused for a few seconds. 'But you had already thought of that.'

She nodded, 'I did. I guess I just needed to talk it out with someone. Thanks, Jane. Sorry if I interrupted your evening.'

Jane glanced at the Sudoku puzzle on his lap and some reality show on the TV. 'Well I'll always make time in my busy schedule for you, Lisbon.'

* * *

As Jane drew up to the restaurant ten minutes later he gnawed on his bottom lip, in two minds whether the impulse decision to come here was correct or not. When he saw her on O'Leary's arm like a rabbit caught in the headlights he knew his instincts had been right. He beeped the horn of the car, driving up to them as they finished making their way down the steps that led to the restaurant. He flashed them both a smile and saw a mixture of relief, embarrassment and annoyance flood her face.

Pulling down his window he said, 'Hey, Lisbon, just in time. Come on, body's getting warm.' He turned to O'Leary, not bothering to mask his delight, 'Sorry, Peter. Crime never stops.'

She had no idea he was going to show up but she played along, gratified she was getting out of this nightmare. 'Hey, Jane. I...I didn't know you were going to collect me.'

'Didn't I say I would when I called? Sorry, must have slipped my mind.'

She turned to O'Leary and looked at him apologetically. 'Sorry I have to cut and run.'

'That's okay. I understand. But...it's really no problem. I can drop you off at the scene.'

She gestured with her head to Jane. 'Well, there's really no point now that Jane's here. But thank you.'

He moved in to peck her lips and she turned her head quickly so his lips reached her cheek. 'Um...thanks again' she murmured, avoiding eye contact.

At that moment from inside Jane opened the passenger door for her to get in. 'I'll take it from here, Peter, thanks.'

When she got in she looked straight ahead, her cheeks ablaze. Jane started the car, grinning fully. They drove for a few moments in absolute silence until Jane broke it. 'So as I rightfully guessed, O'Leary offered to drop you off at the nonexistent crime scene, gentleman that he is. So where...' He stopped talking to laugh for a moment, 'So where were you going to direct him to? What was your plan, huh? Get him to drive the streets of San Diego until you came across a dead body?' He began to chuckle again.

'Oh shut the hell up, Jane or that dead body will be yours.'

Still smiling he replied, 'Is that anyway to talk to your knight in shining armour?'

She shot him a glare. 'I didn't ask you to rescue me.'

'Well knights in shining armour don't wait to be asked, Lisbon. Kind of ruins the whole daredevil nature of that particular profession.'

'Just take me home, will you. I'm hungry, I want some wine and I want to get these damn shoes off.' As he opened his mouth to respond she added, pointing a finger in his direction, 'And I never want that disaster of a date to be mentioned at work or so help me god I'll...I'll-'

His eyes twinkled at her, 'You'll what?'

She moaned in exasperation. 'I don't know what but you won't like it.' She puffed out a breath and lay her head on the headrest, closing her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she noticed Jane take a detour from the direction of her apartment. 'This isn't the way to my place.'

'Really?' he smiled, taking another turn.

'Please Jane, I'm so not in the mood for one of your mind games right now.'

'No games, Lisbon. I'm solving two of your problems.' He ventured a look at her dress. 'No point wasting that dress. Let's get something to eat and get you a glass of wine. Haven't eaten myself. I'll even pick somewhere where you can take your shoes off under the table.'

She sighed, looking out the window forlornly. 'Oh, why the hell not I guess.'

* * *

As they settled into a corner booth of a small family run restaurant where Jane was hugged by the owner, he whispered to her. 'Coast is clear, take your shoes off.'

She had relaxed somewhat and the aromas from the kitchen made her stomach growl in anticipation. 'What if I can't get them back on?' she whispered back.

Jane grinned, 'Well, you'll still be leaving here with more clothes than one date I took here once.'

She opened her mouth in shock before he grinned. 'It was a joke, Lisbon. Jeez, you really have that low an opinion of me!'

She slipped off her shoes, moaning softly as she stretched her toes. 'You _really_ want me to answer that question?' she muttered, taking a look at the menu.

As she took a sip of wine she shook her head, looking at her blond companion whose eyes were fixed to the menu. 'See, why couldn't I have been this relaxed with Peter?'

Jane put his menu down and smiled at her softly. 'Well four reasons come to mind. Number one you and I have dined together on many occasions before hence no anxiety being in each other's company. Number two this is not a planned date so no apprehension beforehand of what that might entail that leads to nerves. Number three well...I am pretty charming and easygoing company.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'And number four?'

Jane tilted his head from side to side, his tone softer. 'Well number four perhaps...well perhaps he was never the man for you in the first place.'

She blinked at him rapidly as his eyes penetrated hers. It reminded her of the way he looked at her at the ball and she felt her skin tingle and her breathing increase. At that moment the waiter came for their order and she saw his expression change from something like admiration to irritation at the interruption.

Just as he left the owner came over. 'So, Patrick, I haven't seen you in here in a long time. How are things?'

Jane replied, 'Oh, not bad, you know, Carlos.' His tone was amiable once again, the showman mask back in place. 'This is Teresa, by the way.'

The older gentleman, slim and in his early fifties with greying hair, lifted Lisbon's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Teresa. Patrick is a lucky man tonight.'

'I wouldn't bet on it' she replied smiling but with a little hostility to her tone, to the man's consternation and Jane's amusement.

Soon after they dined in companionable silence as Jane sipped water and Lisbon finished her glass of wine. 'Wow, that was a great meal' Lisbon said, patting her stomach. 'Why don't you come here more often?'

He shrugged, 'Food's great but it's not that fancy as you can see. Not really somewhere to go to impress a date.'

Maybe that's what Lisbon liked about it, it was certainly unpretentious and it reminded her of the type of places she and her family would have hung out at when her mother was alive. But, as Jane rolled a straw along the table she saw his mind was elsewhere.

'There's something else about this place, obviously' she said quietly.

He stopped rolling the straw but didn't look at her. 'Um...Juliette and I used to come here pretty often. She liked it because it wasn't like the lavish restaurants she was used to growing up.' He laughed softly. 'I guess she liked to rough it in more ways than one.'

Lisbon smiled at the notion that Jane thought by being with him Juliette thought she was roughing it. Beneath his arrogant exterior lay insecurity and a sense of worthlessness and she wondered what kind of childhood he must have had for him to feel that way.

Jane added, 'I really haven't come in much since...-'

She touched the top of his hand that was still sitting on the straw on the table, gaining his attention. Gently and cautiously she asked, 'Why did you decide to bring _me_ here?'

He touched her hand that lay on his and rubbed her knuckles tenderly, his eyes roaming her face in undisguised affection. Softly, 'I think you know why, Teresa.'

* * *

**A/N: So things are heating up...slowly...hope you enjoyed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I rarely do shout outs but I have to mention 1832TeaQL who has painstakingly reread all twenty chapters of this story so far and left comprehensive reviews of each and every one over a few days. I am incredibly flattered by this feat so thank you for taking the trouble. To all my other regular and new reviewers I really appreciate all your comments too of course!**

**And for those following this and my other stories I didn't expect to be able to update any of them for a little while as I'm on holiday but luckily I was able to find some time and some Wi-Fi in the depths of the south of Ireland so here's the next chapter of this romantic romp sooner than expected. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Kissing

Lisbon stammered, 'I...I don't think I do', pulling her hand away.

Jane bit his lower lip when he saw sheer panic and fear in her eyes, knowing instantly she wasn't ready for any type of declaration from him. He relaxed back into the booth and took a breath, deciding to sidestep that conversation for now.

'Okay then, so let me ask you this. It's obvious that you really aren't that into O'Leary. You didn't seem to be that interested in going on a date with him in the first place and you couldn't wait to get away from him when you did. Why put yourself through that if you're not ready?'

Lisbon thought for a moment before looking into her lap. 'You wouldn't understand' she said quietly.

'Not unless you tell me.'

She shook her head again, 'It's going to sound foolish and I swear, you, of all people won't get it.'

'Well, that's a little insulting. I'm pretty smart if you haven't already noticed' he smiled. 'Come on, Lisbon, don't you Catholics believe confession is good for the soul?' he coaxed. 'Besides I've already seen you embarrassed this evening, what could this be that's worse?'

She rolled her eyes and glared in his direction. 'Can't you ever just leave things alone?'

'You should know me better than that by now, my dear.'

She puffed out a breath. 'Fine, okay. But if you laugh I swear to god I'm going to punch you.'

'I promise. No laughing.'

She looked at him sideways, shooting him a look that told him he better not.

She played with her wedding ring and spoke quietly. 'First of all, I thought I was ready. I mean...in some ways I feel I am. In others...in others I guess maybe I'm not-'

'You realise you're speaking in riddles, right?' Jane interrupted, silenced when she gave him a withering look in return. He held his hands up for her to continue.

'Anyway' she continued, checking he wasn't about to interrupt her again, 'Anyway it's been so long since I've...well since someone has...I mean I don't think I'm ready for sex with someone but...-' She sighed, unable to find the words.

'You just wanted some affection' Jane finished for her, nodding seriously.

She chanced a glance and shrugged. 'I guess it's that' she said solemnly. 'Thanks for not laughing' she sighed.

She couldn't be more wrong if she thought he would laugh at her over this. He itched to take her in his arms and shower her with kisses but stayed where he was, faking sensibility and understanding and no more, afraid if he came too close he would do just that and scare her away entirely.

She continued, almost talking to herself, 'It's just that it's been so long since I've kissed someone. Or been kissed by someone.'

She glanced over at him sheepishly, seeing a sense of understanding in his eyes. 'I'm probably making too much of this in my head. It's just kissing, right? I thought tonight I'd be able to take that step with Peter. But when faced with the possibility I panicked instead. So maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was. What about you? How long did it take you go get back out there after Juliette?'

He puffed out a breath and shrugged. 'Well my circumstances were different from yours.'

'Yeah, I realise that but...how did you feel when you did? Were you this nervous? Somehow I doubt it.'

'Lisbon, I wouldn't suggest you follow my lead in how I coped with losing someone.'

She smiled back wryly. 'I'm not suggesting I should either. I certainly don't want to become a female version of you and play the field for years. But-'

'How did I start?' Jane sighed, mulling over the topic of conversation for a few seconds. 'Honestly? I saw I had two options. Either be celibate for years possibly until I felt ready to move on-'

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he continued, 'Until I found someone I felt ready to move on with or...or go out, get blind drunk and find someone who could take away the pain for a few hours.'

Lisbon, surprised by his honesty, merely nodded.

Jane chuckled softly, 'Of course I didn't really expect it to become such a pattern for so many years. Of course after the first few occasions I didn't need the alcohol to do it any longer but by then...well I guess by then I was used to doing it to take my mind off things. I figured it was better than sitting home night after night and dwelling on what might have been.'

* * *

As he drove her home much of the way was spent in silence. 'I'm sorry for getting all deep and emotional on you' she said. 'I know you don't really like those type of conversations' she laughed nervously. 'Neither do I either normally.'

He stopped at the door to her apartment, turning around to face her as he cut the engine. 'I'm pleased you felt able to be open with me. And it wasn't like you were the only one being truthful. We're friends, right, Lisbon? Despite the trouble I cause you daily.' He dazzled her with a smile before becoming serious again. 'Should mean we should be able to tell each other things that are on our minds.'

His eyes darted to hers and he licked his lips, electricity sparking between them once again. 'Teresa-'

'Would you like some ice-cream?' she interjected, swallowing. She faced straight ahead again and stumbled over her words, 'I mean...we didn't have dessert at the restaurant and I...well have some ice cream. It's rocky road I think. Don't know if you like that or not but well, if you did-'

'I'd love some' he said quietly, stopping her rambling. When she looked at him he smiled softly at her. 'I mean who doesn't love rocky road?'

As she walked up the steps and put her key in the door he noticed her hand shake. He stood behind her, trying to compose himself and trying not to read too much into this turn of events.

As they went into the kitchen she took the ice cream out of the freezer and put it on the counter, Jane holding back at the other end of the kitchen, suddenly nervous.

'I'm just going to get these damn shoes off. I'll be back in a minute' she said, walking into a corridor that was presumably the way to her bedroom.

Jane stood in her kitchen, looking in her cupboards for a couple of bowls. Maybe this was just ice-cream after all but every fibre in his body screamed that it was not. He felt hot and loosened his tie further, throwing his jacket onto a chair. His hand trembled as he pulled some spoons from a drawer. He took a few moments to control his breathing, his pulse jumping when he heard her come back.

As he turned to her he said brightly, 'I got the bowls and-'

His eyes moved to her feet that were now adorned with a pair of large fluffy slippers. He laughed, 'Bugs Bunny? Really, Lisbon?', relieved the sexual tension had eased a little momentarily.

She laughed back, equally comforted by his familiar teasing. 'What?! My niece got them for me for Christmas. I'll have you know they're extremely comfortable.'

He tilted his head, acknowledging her statement, 'Well they do look it, I have to admit.'

'Be careful or I'll get you a pair for your birthday.'

She walked over to the counter and opened the tub of ice cream. Suddenly the memory of her dream about him came into her head and her body tensed. She could feel his eyes on her and heard him take a step closer. Looking over her shoulder he asked, 'What's the hold up? Is it too frozen?'

Realising she had put the spoon in the tub but had moved it no further she blushed, pushing the spoon further in.

'Here, let me get that' he said softly, going to take the spoon off her. As their fingers touched he felt that spark between them again. He glanced at her neck, his eyes focussing on a freckle on her pulse point. He heard her breathing speed up and saw her pulse under her freckle jump. He moved his thumb a fraction and felt the pulse in her wrist beat rapidly.

Still behind her he said quietly, 'You know I've been thinking about what you said, about you not being sure if you're ready to kiss someone yet.'

'Oh?' she managed to say, his soft tone and breath on her ear making her lick her lips in anticipation.

'Well perhaps you're not ready to kiss someone yet. But...well...perhaps...you're ready to be kissed _by_ someone.'

She closed her eyes and tilted her face slightly to expose more of her neck to him. She had no clue what had come over her in that moment and a small part of her screamed that she shouldn't be entertaining being seduced by Patrick Jane but a greater part of her didn't want him to stop. After a second she whispered, 'Perhaps you're right.'

Just like in the dream she felt his tentativeness as he brought his lips closer to her skin. And just like the dream she felt her nerve endings light up when he pressed his lips to her neck. His first kiss landed on the freckle on her neck softly and quickly.

Hearing a light sigh escape from her lips he kissed the same spot again just as softly. He continued laying small kisses all around her pulse point moving the ice cream tub out of the way and intertwining their fingers on the counter, running his thumb over her knuckles gently to relax her. His other hand he rested on her hip barely touching her but the tips of his fingers pulling her against his chest as he kissed her. She smelt of cinnamon and, unable to control his desire to taste her any longer, he darted his tongue out, expertly trailing it along her neck as he persistently kissed it.

She moaned softly and he opened his eyes for a moment to see her bosom heaving, highlighting her cleavage in her black dress. As she leaned into him he caught sight of a hint of black lace underneath and closed his eyes again, careful not to stand too close so she would feel his body's reaction as he imagined peeling off her dress to expose what lay beneath further. He moved his hand from hers and lifted up her hair with both hands, crouching down slightly to embellish the nape of her neck with gentle kisses.

She planted both palms on the counter and gripped it, passion that lay dormant for three years becoming active again. She felt it rise within her like lava in a volcano as he moved his lips to the other side of her neck, kissing her more urgently now, drawing his teeth gently over the skin there. She shivered as heat sensations overtook her body and she turned around quickly to face him. He moved a fraction too late for her not to notice the bulge in his pants and he opened his eyes to find hers locked on his. They both took a couple of deep breaths as they continued to stare at each other, lust in their eyes.

He took her face in his hands, licking his lips before tilting it upwards before attacking her jawline with his lips, needy and insistent kisses that made her breath hitch once again. He stopped and looked at her again, his thumbs running gently over her cheeks before they trailed slowly over her lips, teasing them apart as he did so. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. He moved closer, moving one hand to the back of her head and keeping one on her cheek before he brought his lips to hers.

Tenderly he kissed her, closed mouth and reverently to begin with. When she parted her lips more to sigh softly he opened his lips, planting more kisses. She put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Yet to respond with her mouth he kissed her again, longer and more languidly. He stopped for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction, to see if he should continue.

When he stopped she opened her eyes, silently asking him to go on as she moved her hands up to hang around his neck slowly. She pulled his head closer and she swallowed nervously, his almost fearful smile enticing her to take the final step of bringing her lips to his. As their lips touched again she heard him groan, trying to hold himself back from deepening it or speeding it up straightaway. She kissed him again, moving her lips slowly against his.

As they continued to leisurely kiss each other her body screamed out for more and she darted her tongue out, gingerly at first. Immediately she wanted even more and deepened the kiss. Moaning in delight, Jane matched her pace, pushing her against the kitchen counter as their tongues began duelling for dominance.

All chasteness forgotten she pulled him closer, unable to get enough of the taste of him, her nails scratching the back of his neck lightly. He moved from her lips to devour her neck again, his teeth biting at it gently, moving onto her collarbone as his hands moved down her sides to pull her flush against him, for her to now feel the rigidity in his pants. As he heard her shallow breathing and was about to kiss the valley between her breasts thoughts entered his head that made him pull away from her suddenly. Any other woman and he would have hoisted her onto the kitchen counter and continued. But this was Lisbon who hadn't been with a man for three years and who he wanted to show he was serious about. That she wasn't just another casual sexual encounter to him. She deserved more than a bout of quick torrid sex in her kitchen.

'What is it?' she gasped, attempting to catch her breath.

He took a deep breath. 'We need to slow this down. Stop for a minute.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning of their romantic life (but of course I won't make it too easy for them to ride into the sunset together!) Just so you know the plot involving Michael and David's murder will be revisited soon so the story is far from over just yet. And the return of Cho!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Confusion &amp; Conversation

The moment he took another step back he saw it in her eyes immediately – blind panic.

'Teresa-' he said gently, taking a step closer again. She shook her head as she caught her breath and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

'You're right. I...I can't believe I just let that happen. It...I must have had too much wine at dinner or something.'

Now it was time for Jane to get on the defensive. 'You weren't drunk. I would never have started something with you if you had been.'

'Yeah, well...whatever the case we were right to stop when we did-'

'You mean I was right to stop it.'

'Same thing' she glared, her face crimson.

He took a breath and spoke in softer tones. 'We didn't do anything wrong, Lisbon.'

She gaped at him. 'Really?! How do you figure that?'

'We're both unattached, aren't we?'

She nodded, sighing loudly. 'I told you earlier I wasn't ready for all this.'

'You seemed pretty ready a few minutes ago' he smiled, hoping to break the tension with a joke. When he saw her embarrassment at his remark he shook his head. 'I...I didn't mean that. I...'

'I think you should go' she announced, her walls built back in place again.

He tried to persevere. 'Look, I know this is all new for you-'

'Yeah, all the more reason why you shouldn't have...I mean just because you've had a dry spell lately-'

'Now you're saying I took advantage of you! That I was desperate!' He approached her slowly, calmed his breathing and looked at her directly in the eyes. 'You know that's not what just happened, Teresa' he said quietly. 'You know you wanted it to happen as much as I did. At least admit that.'

She gazed into his eyes, dark with intensity and felt herself be drawn towards him again, her eyes focused on his lips, moist and slightly swollen from their make out session. He came closer, putting a hand on her waist and began to dip his head towards her. All at once she felt stifled and pulled in two directions, part of her wanting him to continue and part of her wanting him to stop. He seemed to read her confusion and instead of kissing her lips he kissed her forehead softly before walking towards the chair and lifting his jacket. 'I'll go now but you and I both know we need to discuss this when you've calmed down and have had time to think.'

* * *

As he slumped back into his car seat he put his head on the steering wheel, shaking it in defeat. 'Idiot' he muttered. 'Stupid idiot.' Perhaps he'd pushed her into this too soon after all. And ruined their fledgling friendship into the bargain. He leaned back against the headrest, wondering how they were expected to work together after this. Maybe this had all been a colossal mistake and he should cut his losses and forget about pursuing a romantic relationship with her after all. He sighed and pulled out his phone, scrolling down to the name he wanted. 'Hey there. I know it's kinda late but is it okay for me to come over?'

* * *

Lisbon put the ice cream back into the freezer silently. She knew she'd spoken harshly to him but she'd quite simply panicked when he'd pulled away and attacked him with the first words that came to mind. Panicked because she had been enjoying it so much she was pretty sure she wouldn't have stopped him taking it further. It was simply easier to blame him than blame herself for their predicament. But he was correct, she had wanted him. Desperately. She closed her eyes briefly as the heat rose in her once again, remembering his soft and then more insistent kisses on her skin. She felt the back of her neck where his mouth had been mere minutes before, still hot from his touch. One thing was certain, he was certainly no liar where his expertise with women was concerned. She grabbed the ice cream back out of the freezer, shoving a large spoonful of it into her mouth, hoping it would cool down the tingle on her skin. It did nothing but let her mind fantasise about him licking it off her. 'Jesus, Teresa, what the hell is the matter with you?!' she yelled at the empty room. The hormones flooding her body seemed to have stopped her brain from thinking of anything but sex.

Then she thought about David and a wave of guilt rolled over her. She'd kissed another man that wasn't her husband and part of her felt like she had just cheated on him. Even guiltier by the fact that she had liked it so much. It had felt so different to her first kiss with her husband. Theirs had been after their first date where he'd taken her to an upscale restaurant and where they'd kissed when he walked her to her door. It had been sweet and chaste with the promise of more, almost like lighting an ember that would burn slowly eventually igniting a fire. With Jane it had started off tentatively too but as soon as she had responded he had held nothing back and their mouths had fused together with equal passion, like setting off fireworks. Or dynamite may be more apt she mused considering their situation now.

As she crawled into bed she hugged the cold sheets around her, rolling her eyes at facing him the following day.

* * *

'Well, stranger, what on earth have you got yourself mixed up in now?'

Jane grinned and hugged the woman in front of him. 'I'm sorry for calling so late.'

Harriet Jenkins pulled her robe around her, ushering him inside. 'Don't be silly, Patrick. It's always good to see you. Ken's in the living room. I'll get you and him some tea and leave you to it.' As she moved in front of him she turned back quickly, her tone lower, more concerned, 'It's...it's not Michael, is it? Has he-'

Jane shook his head. 'No. It's not about him this time.' He and Jenkins had spent many hours pouring over case files on the matter late at night in the past so it wasn't entirely a surprise she asked.

'Well, thank god for that' she smiled, patting him on the shoulder and stepping towards the kitchen.

As Jane reached the living room his old partner Ken stood up, worry etched all over his face.

Before he spoke Jane said, 'Don't worry. It's not about him. Still quiet as a grave on that front.'

Relief flooded the older man's face as they hugged before Ken motioned to the couch as he sat back down in his armchair.

Jane regarded him with amusement. 'You're looking well. I guess retirement and eight hours sleep at night does wonders for you after all.'

'You look like shit' Jenkins replied immediately.

Jane started to laugh, muttering, 'Thanks!' as Harriet came back in with a tray of tea and homemade cookies. She slapped her husband on the arm. 'Stop that swearing.'

She folded her arms across her chest and regarded both men as if they were naughty schoolchildren. 'Now I know you'll get the Scotch out after I leave but take it easy, all right? I don't want to hear you two caterwauling to the early hours.'

'You know it's not too late to divorce this one and let me make you a better offer' Jane grinned at her, gesturing to Ken.

Harriet raised an eyebrow. 'Patrick, you _know_ I'd be too much for you to handle.'

Jane laughed, 'You're most probably right on that score. But I live in eternal optimism.'

Laughing she bid her farewells as she went to bed. As soon as he heard her footsteps on the stairs Jenkins pulled a bottle of Scotch from beside his chair and poured a little into each of their teas. 'Just a drop in mine, I'm driving' Jane said.

'Your loss' Jenkins replied, tipping a larger splash into his own cup. 'So, if it's not Michael, what gives?'

Jane sighed, sipping his tea. 'I just needed to talk to someone I could trust. I need some advice.'

Jenkins' eyes widened in surprise. 'From me? Who are you and what have you done to that know-it-all ex-partner of mine?'

'Funny' Jane chuckled, shaking his head and looking into his cup.

Jenkins regarded him for a few seconds. 'Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with your _current_ partner?' he smirked.

Jane glanced at him sideways. 'I see you picked up a few reading skills from me over the years.'

Jenkins chuckled heartily. 'No, it's not that. But that expression on your face is one I know myself only too well. Normally means I've forgotten to compliment Harriet on a new hairstyle or something. You've got woman trouble.' He topped up Jane's tea with Scotch. 'Sleep on the couch, I think you need this more than I do tonight.'

Jane laughed softly, staring into the fireplace. 'How did you know it was about Lisbon and not some other woman?'

'Because you were entranced by her the first moment you saw her. Physically to begin with but...I've never seen you so keen to get to know a woman before on a level that wasn't purely sexual. I could tell you were hooked that first day.'

Jane tilted his head, 'Entranced? You doing crossword puzzles again or has Harriet got you watching rom coms nowadays?'

'Don't change the subject. So...what happened? I heard her husband's body was found so you're in the clear as far as that's concerned anyway.'

'Yeah, she told me you sent her a sympathy card.'

'So, you sleep with her? She doesn't want to know?'

Jane shrugged and puffed out a breath. 'I haven't exactly slept with her but...'

'Okay, I don't want the gory details. You made out, necked, whatever they call it these days.'

Jane smiled at Jenkins whose face was turning red in embarrassment. 'Yeah, I guess you could say that.'

'And?'

'And then I stopped it, she panicked and well...here I am. Sitting talking to you when I'm pretty sure I could be in her bed at this very instant if I hadn't suddenly acquired a conscience and slowed things down.' Jane took a large gulp of tea that was now mostly made up of Scotch, mild frustration in his tone.

Jenkins chortled before he became serious again. 'So...what are you going to do about it?'

'I thought that's why I was here. What do you suggest? You think I should just give up? Let it go? See if I can salvage our friendship and work partnership?'

'You already know the answer. Anything you're this passionate about you're not about to give up at the first sign of trouble. But the fact that you're considering it makes me wonder-' The old man ran a hand through his thinning hair, sighing loudly.

'What?' Jane frowned, leaning forward, urging him on.

Jenkins looked at Jane with utter sincerity. 'Well she's not the only one who hasn't been in a new relationship in a long time. A real relationship that is, not ones made up of mainly sex. It's even longer for you since Juliette passed away. Maybe she's not the only one afraid of getting close to someone again.'

Jane nodded, gnawing on his bottom lip, giving Jenkins' words some considered thought. Finally he said quietly, 'You're right. Part of me is afraid but...with her...with Lisbon...I feel like I'm finally ready to move on. It feels right just being with her whether we're sharing a laugh or even if she's yelling at me.' He shrugged. 'It feels right.'

Jenkins patted his arm, a little surprised by his honesty. 'The bigger question is, does she feel the same?'

'I know she's attracted to me-'

'Yeah, well that doesn't tell me much, Quite a few women are-'

'A little jealous of my good looks?' Jane smirked, lightening the mood.

Jenkins rolled his eyes. 'C'mon, Patrick. You think she sees a future for you two the way you do?'

Jane became serious again instantly and shook his head. 'At the moment? I don't think she's ready for something serious so soon after her husband, no' he said forlornly.

* * *

**A/N: A sad ending to the chapter that I'm sure some of you didn't want but things will pick up again romantically in the not so distant future! Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Starting Off

Lisbon made her way to her desk the following morning, relieved that she was the first one in, Jane and Kelly's lying empty. She knew this morning was going to be awkward and she needed a shot of caffeine before she had to deal with it. She tossed her gun into her drawer and threw her jacket over her chair and headed to the break room. She hadn't slept well as she replayed the make out session she'd participated in the evening before. Her mood had gone from aroused, to frustrated, to guilty, to annoyed (at herself and then at Jane) before coming back around full circle to aroused again as night turned to day. The result of only a couple hours of sleep was that she was a little crankier than normal as she waited for her coffee to percolate, her foot tapping on the floor in impatience as she stared at the machine in front of her.

'Hey Lisbon! So how did last night go? Did he make a move on you?'

Lisbon closed her eyes briefly at Kelly's chirpy voice behind her. Naturally she was talking about her date with Peter. Lisbon shook her head and pulled the coffee pot out while it was still filling up with water and poured herself a cup, the water sizzling as it hit the hotplate before she shoved it back in place. She really did like the young agent but her nerves were frayed and she needed a coffee to deal with any interactions as far as the evening before had went.

As she turned around to Kelly, taking a large sip of coffee before she attempted an amiable and forced smile at her young colleague Jane entered the room. Her face flamed immediately and she averted her eyes away from him and into her coffee cup instead, inwardly chastising herself for behaving like an awkward teenager. Jane strode past her and barely looked in her direction and began to make tea, his tone easygoing and relaxed as it ever was but Lisbon thought she detected a slight more arrogance than normal as he greeted his colleagues.

'So?' Kelly persevered, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. 'How'd your date with Peter go?'

She was unsurprised when Jane took Kelly's lead and piped up behind her, 'Ah, yes, Lisbon. You had a date last night, I'd almost forgotten.' He came round with his tea and stood beside Kelly, a glimmer of a knowing smile on his lips, making no bones about it that he was enjoying himself immensely. 'How'd it go? You get lucky?' he grinned.

Lisbon glared at him and replied pointedly, 'No. I wouldn't say there was anything about last night that was lucky whatsoever. In fact I wished I'd stayed at home. I just want to forget about the whole disastrous affair and put it behind me. Now, don't we have actual police work to do or are we going to stand here and gab all day about my personal life?'

She noticed a slight look of hurt when she strode past him back to her desk and did her best to ignore it.

'Jesus, what the hell did O'Leary do to put her in that mood?' Kelly said, shaking her head.

Jane rolled his eyes, becoming aggravated. So she was going to pretend things hadn't changed between them. He had expected as much but she wasn't going to get off that easy.

* * *

As Lisbon approached her desk she noticed a prickly pear cactus sitting at its centre. Jane was reaching to call this a fruit of any sort but she had read somewhere that a part of the plant could be eaten after boiling it but it was obviously meant as some kind of euphemism for her temperament instead of adding any nutritional value to her day. She moved it to the side of her desk and sighed in exasperation as she started up her computer.

'Let's go to the roof' Jane whispered into her ear.

Her head still on the screen in front of her she replied, 'Too much to do.'

'Lisbon-'

She turned around to face him fully. 'No, Jane. I'm not playing whatever the hell game you think this is. I let my guard down last night and...it was a mistake. My head's all over the place so please just leave me alone.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Kind of hard to leave you alone when we work together.' More seriously he added, 'And this isn't a game to me.'

She exhaled loudly, 'I need-'

He nodded, interrupting. 'Time. Space. Okay. Let me know when you want to talk. Because you know we need to at some stage.'

The rest of the day she spent filling in forms, glad that there wasn't a case that got her and Jane into a car together alone. Jane spent it like he normally did when they didn't have a case, joking with the other detectives, performing magic tricks, juggling, helping other departments interrogate suspects. He barely spoke to her unless it was in response to a question she asked to help her complete paperwork and her mood had relaxed by the end of the day. After the evening before she was exhausted and left at six for an early night. Jane had nodded amiably to her as she left and she nodded back, silently thanking him for not pushing her any further or adding to the awkwardness.

* * *

Four days later Jane saw that Lisbon was becoming more comfortable again in his presence, more like she was before their tryst in her kitchen. She had done a pretty good job of pretending they hadn't been ready to pull each other's clothes off just a few short days before. She was more relaxed certainly. He, on the other hand, was getting more frustrated by her silence on the matter. He got the distinct impression if he didn't bring the subject back up then she may never. At the end of the fifth day he caught her as she was leaving.

'Drink?' he proposed, smiling.

There it was, confirmation that he hadn't imagined that night in her kitchen, her expression like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Why?' she asked guardedly.

He laughed softly. 'Because I feel like one and it was a tough one today. Thought you might like to join me.'

She nodded slowly. It had been a difficult case; a child's death was always hard to deal with, even if it had turned out accidental in this case. 'Okay' she said quietly. 'I guess I could use one myself.'

They grabbed a booth in Malone's and ordered some highly calorific snacks as they sipped a couple of beers. When the ribs came Lisbon moaned in delight. 'God, these are so good and so bad' she smiled.

Jane chuckled, grabbing one himself. 'Bit like me then.'

She looked at him sideways. 'Oh yeah, where's the good part?' she smiled, using a napkin to dab the sauce around her mouth.

His eyes were drawn to her lips, an instinct to lick the sauce from them almost overwhelming. But he didn't think a broken nose was going to help him in his pursuit. He satisfied himself with an innuendo instead. 'Oh, I think you remember some of what I'm good at, Teresa.'

The smirk fell from her lips instantly and pushed her back into the booth. 'Jane' she warned.

'You know we need to talk about what happened.'

'And you said you'd give me time and space to get my head together first.'

He sighed and took a long slug of beer. 'It's almost been a week. Somehow I get the feeling that you're never going to bring it up again. Just tell me one thing and I'll leave you be. That you are actually trying to sort your head out about it. That you're not just trying to forget it ever happened.'

Her face told him the latter was definitely the case as he had suspected. 'I see' he continued, shaking his head, trying to remain calm. 'When you decide to be a grown up about this then let me know.' He abruptly moved from the booth, throwing some notes down on the table, his lips fused in a thin line. 'I'll see you tomorrow' he added brusquely, without looking at her. He was out of the bar before she had a chance to fully appreciate what had happened.

* * *

Jane blinked as the last rays of sun fell on him as he left the dimly lit bar. He looked up to the sky and shook his head. There was no point flogging a dead horse. As much as he wanted to be with her she wasn't even ready to entertain the notion. He'd left his car at the precinct in the hope that a few drinks together may lead her to open up to him and give him some hope he wasn't wasting his time. Instead of going back to get his car he began to walk to his apartment. It was a few miles away but he needed the walk. As he sauntered past other bars and restaurants he saw couples beginning to take up residence on the terraces outside, flirting and laughing together. To pass the time he read the people who were on first dates, those on anniversaries, those who were trying to mend a marriage, those who were having affairs. He briefly thought about going into a bar and picking up a girl but his old pattern for getting his mind off his troubles no longer appealed to him. He huffed as he picked up his pace. She'd even managed to take that from him. After taking a detour to stroll in a park and stopping off for some groceries he got back to his apartment two hours later. He was greeted on his front steps by an unexpected vision of Lisbon sitting there with her knees up to her chest, swaying gently to keep herself warm.

She stopped swaying and looked at him sheepishly when she noticed him standing at the bottom of the steps. 'I got your address from your file.' She smiled softly and raised an eyebrow. 'It's certainly an interesting read.'

He smiled back and walked up the steps towards her, a paper bag of groceries in one arm. 'I imagine it is. Don't tell me how it ends.' He held out his free hand to help her up and, after a brief pause, she took it and got to her feet. He released her hand to take out his key and entered the building. They walked up in silence to the top floor where he opened his door. As he went to put the groceries on his kitchen counter top he watched her as she studied his decor, her eyes flitting around his living room that ran open plan from his kitchen. It was modern and bright, painted white with varnished wooden floors and large picture windows that had a lovely view of the city and the sea in the distance. A white leather couch with soft fleecy throws adorned the middle of the room, fireplace in front of it.

'This is quite a place' she said finally, turning to face him.

As he put the groceries away he laughed softly. 'What you mean is that it's exactly how you imagined it. The ultimate bachelor pad.'

She shrugged. 'I'll admit...well it seems to suit you.'

Jane took in his own surroundings and nodded. Perhaps they didn't suit him any longer. Now they seemed sparse and cold compared to Lisbon's cosy apartment. 'Wine?' he asked, grabbing an open bottle of red from the counter.

'Yeah, thanks' she replied, a touch of nervousness in her tone.

'Take a seat, I'll bring it over' he said, motioning to the couch.

She sat on the edge of it, her right leg shaking a little and nibbling her bottom lip as she waited for him.

He pushed a glass of wine into her hand and sat beside her. After taking a sip of his own he said quietly, 'So...what brings you over?'

She put her wine on the floor and turned to him, taking a deep breath before speaking. 'You were correct earlier. I've been avoiding thinking about what happened between us.' Her voice growing stronger she asked, 'Why did it happen?'

He blinked twice rapidly and frowned. 'Why did it happen? Um...because we both wanted it to obviously.'

'You kissed me.' Her words came out as almost an accusation.

'And you kissed me back' he replied immediately. 'We both know what happened. What's the point in rehashing it? I'm more interested in knowing what you want to happen now.'

'But...why did you kiss me?'

'Haven't we just had this conversation?'

'No. I mean. Okay, yes you wanted to-'

'And you wanted me to.'

She blushed furiously and nodded quickly. 'Okay, so say that's true-'

'It most certainly is true' he came back with quickly.

She exhaled a loud breath, clearly becoming agitated. Jane sank back on his couch and crossed one leg over the other, beginning to enjoy her discomfort as he toyed with her a little.

'Fine. Yes. I wanted you to kiss me. Happy now?!' she finally replied, almost yelling, picking up her wine and taking a large sip.

Jane grinned. 'Sorry, wasn't paying much attention. Can you repeat that please?'

She glared at him, making him chuckle.

Calming down she asked, 'But why? Was it some kind of challenge for you to seduce me? Did you feel sorry for me?'

He put his wine down on the floor moved closer to her, shaking his head, absolute seriousness in his expression. 'Of course not. It wasn't either of those things.'

She nodded slowly and he could see her try to ascertain if he was telling the truth. Tentatively, he took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. 'Teresa, the simple truth is I like you. I'm attracted to you. I...' He bit his lip, unsure of how much else to say that wouldn't chase her away.

'Okay' she smiled, interrupting him.

'Okay?' he grinned.

She shrugged. 'Yeah, okay. I believe you.'

'So...now what?'

'I don't know. I guess I have to admit that there is some kind of attraction between us. Some kind of...chemistry. But I'm out of practice at this as you know. And...well if we do start something-'

The grin on Jane's face became wider as she continued talking and her face flamed in response. 'I mean if we do this then well-'

'We'll take things as slowly as you like. We don't need to rush into anything you're not ready for.'

She nodded and puffed out a breath. 'Thanks, I appreciate that. But...what about work, Jane? It could make things difficult.'

'Nah, it'll be fine. We don't need to broadcast it unless you want to which I suspect you don't.'

'You're right, I don't.'

'Okay then, we keep it under the radar. For now anyway. Just make sure you keep your lustful glances to a minimum, all right?'

She fixed him with a steely gaze. 'Somehow I doubt that will be an issue.'

For a moment there was silence between them as they looked at each other. Finally Jane cupped her face with his hand. Gently he kissed her. 'You won't regret it.'

'I better not' she smiled, kissing him back.

For the next twenty minutes they kissed on the couch, their mouths never veering far from the other's lips. Jane caressed her back and sides but never ventured higher or lower. Lisbon did likewise but she seemed happiest when she rifled her hands through his hair, sometimes tugging on his curls when she became more aroused. Finally, lips swollen, hair tousled and faces flushed they drew apart for some much needed air and a chance to cool down. 'I better go' she smiled. 'It's getting late.'

Jane nodded, calming his heartbeat and hiding his disappointment that she didn't want to stay longer as he was just getting used to holding her in his arms. Although if she did stay much longer there was a chance of him pushing the boundaries he'd set for himself so her decision to leave now may indeed have been the wiser course of action. 'Okay, I'll see you out.'

* * *

'I would have driven you if I could' he smiled as they waited for her cab outside his building. 'Left my car at the precinct.'

'It's no problem. I have to get around to buy one myself one of these days. Anyway, I'm probably safer in a cab than with your driving' she smiled.

'You drive with me every day.'

'And I say a prayer of thanks to god each night I make it home.'

He laughed before pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless. The sound of the taxi horn brought them both to their senses. He opened the back door for her but pulled her into another kiss before she got in, half out of not wanting the night to end and half to see her embarrassment at making out in a somewhat public place. 'Jane!' she fumed but there was no anger to her tone as she extricated herself from his arms and got into the car.

'Seriously, Teresa, still my surname?' he laughed as he shut the door beside her.

'See you tomorrow' she smiled, a touch of seduction in her expression.

'Can't wait' he replied, sheer lust in his eyes.

As he watched the cab disappear he grinned widely and almost danced back up the steps.

In the shadows he never saw Tara who had witnessed the entire scene unfold. Her face fell as he entered the building. She had never seen him look at her the way he just had at his partner and jealousy surged within her.

* * *

**A/N: So they are now...kind of...a couple. But it won't just be Tara who's going to make things difficult for them. They'll mess up plenty on their own too as they both come to terms with being in a relationship! Lots of ups and downs to come. Thanks so much for reading and I'm blown away by the interest in this story. It's a little lighter and less case driven (although that will change later on) than some of my others (there will be some darker times ahead in later chapters) so pleased so many of you are enjoying it for the romantic romp it currently is. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating this story. For those of you not following my others I've been busy with them and writing my more fluffy twoshot this past week. I'm afraid there's not a whole lot of progress in this chapter (but hopefully enough for you to keep reading at least) but there will be a lot more from next chapter on along with Lisbon's thoughts on getting into a romantic relationship with Jane.**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Interference

When Lisbon reached her desk the next morning a bowl of strawberries greeted her, one sliced in half at its centre that looked remarkably like a heart. She flushed immediately, casting a glance around hoping no one would notice the colour on her cheeks and the grin that accompanied it, relieved when she saw the rest of her colleagues engaging in their normal morning routines, drinking coffee, yawning, turning on computers. She popped the fruit into her mouth and almost choked on it when she heard his voice behind her.

'Morning, Lisbon' he said brightly, as he brushed past her, a cup of tea in his hands, his fingertips gliding almost imperceptibly over her back.

'Hey, Jane' she replied, aiming for casual pleasantness.

As he reached his desk he looked at her, a grin spreading across his face for a moment before he sat down and opened a file. 'How was your evening?' he asked innocently, a smirk on his lips as he perused the paper in front of him.

'Oh, not too bad I guess' she replied, putting a hint of disappointment in her voice before smiling as she sat down.

His eyes shot up to lock on hers and he raised an eyebrow. 'Not too bad? Mmm. Interesting. Well maybe you'll have a better night tonight' he smiled.

Before she could respond Captain Marshall came out of his office, his face ablaze. He yelled across the squad room, 'Jane! Get in here now!'

Lisbon shook her head at him and frowned. 'God, Jane. What the hell did you do now?'

Jane shrugged and yawned, stretching his shoulders as he got up from his chair slowly. 'Don't know. May have been something to do with the senator I questioned the other week. He mentioned something about putting in a formal complaint.'

'You never mentioned that to me.'

'Well if I told you about every time I'm threatened with legal action or removal from the force we wouldn't have time for more pleasant conversations, Lisbon.' As he strolled towards his boss's office he bent down and whispered in her ear, 'Or, as I've recently found out, other...pleasurable activities.' He kissed the tip of her earlobe quickly and walked off, whistling happily.

* * *

As Jane was no doubt getting a dressing down over his behaviour and had been in Marshall's office for ten minutes, the Captain going redder by the minute and Jane's posture becoming more relaxed as he did so, Lisbon's desk phone rang.

'Detective Lisbon' she answered, readying a piece of paper to take notes.

'Detective Lisbon? This is Tara Kavanagh. I'm a...well I'm an acquaintance of Patrick Jane's.'

_Is that what they call it nowadays?_ Lisbon rolled her eyes but kept her tone professional. 'I'm afraid he's not at his desk at the moment. Can I leave him a message?'

'Actually it's you I'd like to talk to.'

Lisbon had barely ever met this woman and she narrowed her eyes, her senses immediately on high alert. 'Okay...What can I do for you?'

'Can we meet? Say about twelve? It's quite important I talk to you.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes again. Trust a stuck up princess to think people had time in their workdays to drop everything at a moment's notice. 'Miss Kavanagh-'

'Tara, please.'

'Fine, Tara. I'm afraid I'm extremely busy. And, to be perfectly frank, I have no idea what you and I have in common that's so important and urgent that we need to discuss.'

'We have Patrick Jane in common' Tara replied immediately. 'Or are you saying he's not important to you, detective?'

Lisbon's patience was running thin and the last she wanted was to become embroiled in a conversation with one of Jane's former paramours. 'Look, if you have some...unfinished business with Jane then I'd appreciate you leaving me out of it. It has nothing to do with me.'

'That's where you're wrong. And you have no reason to be suspicious of my motives. I promise I'm only looking out for your best interests, detective.'

Lisbon doubted that with every fibre of her being but wanted to close down whatever this was with this woman as soon as possible. She glanced over at Marshall's office where Jane still sat, almost horizontal in his chair now as Marshall continued to rant.

She looked at her watch. 'Okay, fine, let's meet if it's so important to you but I don't have much time. Do you know the coffee shop near the precinct?'

'I can be there in ten minutes.'

'Fine. I'll see you there.'

* * *

When Lisbon arrived she ordered a black coffee and sat at a table, impatient to get this meeting over with. She dug her phone out of her jacket pocket to alert her to a text message. Opening it she saw it was from Jane.

_I made it out of the lion's den relatively unscathed. Have to go to a crime scene to meet Kelly as punishment. Apparently it's quite the grisly one. Where r u? Thought we might grab lunch on the roof when I get back. And perhaps say good morning properly?_

She smiled, knowing merely talking or eating lunch was not just on his mind and texted him back quickly.

_Had an unexpected appointment. Lunch sounds good. Grab me a sandwich on the way back, will you?_

Almost immediately the reply came.

_What do I get in return if I do?_

_You should be more concerned with what you won't get it you don't._

_You drive a hard bargain._

A slight pause followed. Before Lisbon had the time to tap out a reply another text came through.

_Consider it done, my dear._

Lisbon put her phone away when she saw Tara enter the coffee shop. She was stunningly beautiful and every eye in the place glanced at her, some of the patrons extending them to what could only be described as ogling as she sat down opposite Lisbon. She wore a white halter neck dress, her red hair falling loosely in waves over her shoulders, her make-up so subtle it almost looked like she was wearing none.

'Thank you so much for meeting me, detective Lisbon.' She smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth. 'Is it okay if I call you Teresa?'

Lisbon tried her best not to feel self conscious in her blazer, blouse and jeans combo but it was hard not to make a comparison between them. 'Sure' she replied, smiling back. 'Whatever moves this along.'

Tara giggled slightly. 'You're really quite direct, aren't you?'

'I find it helps. So, what's this all about?'

Tara called over to the counter for a skinny latte and nodded to Lisbon, her tone concerned. 'Well, as you've probably guessed this has to do with Patrick.'

'What about him?'

'Well, as I'm sure he's told you he and I had...well we had a thing together for a little while.'

Lisbon nodded, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation already and drank from her cup. 'Yeah, I'm aware. Though I still fail to see what that has to do with me.'

'From what I understand you two are now...well...' She laughed softly, 'Well let's say I know you're more than friends and colleagues.'

Lisbon blinked rapidly and frowned. They had only kissed the evening before, how on earth could someone find out about them so quickly?

'You're wondering how I know about you two.'

Lisbon neither confirmed nor denied the other woman's statement, merely raising an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. It was a common police tactic to remain silent to get more information.

Tara smiled again and looked sheepish. 'Well...Patrick is quite the charming individual, isn't he? Believe me, honey, you're not the first and certainly won't be the last to come under his spell. I know from experience just how entrancing he can be.'

Lisbon formed a fist under the table as the woman's tone turned condescending and she had the audacity to call her 'honey' but said nothing in response.

Tara continued, 'But...well...discretion doesn't always come easily to him, does it? And well, I'm afraid he's been a little loose lipped where you're concerned. He's been talking about you and him...well getting together to use a more polite turn of phrase than how it was put to me, to some of the others in the squad room and well, that type of gossip spreads quickly.'

Tara put her hand on Lisbon's and squeezed it gently, her expression overcome with sympathy. She shook her head and sighed a little too theatrically for Lisbon to take her concern as genuine but kept her face blank nonetheless. 'I know you just recently got some awful news about your husband. About his body-'

'I'm aware of what's happened. I don't need reminding' Lisbon snapped on instinct.

Tara withdrew her hand and pulled her head back at her tone. 'I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.'

Lisbon made her body relax again. She really wanted to see where this was going. 'It's fine. Go on' she answered through gritted teeth.

'Well, it's just that I'm afraid of Patrick taking advantage of your vulnerable nature at this time. I would just hate to see you hurt by him.'

* * *

Jane opened the door to the roof and saw Lisbon sitting on the bench, gazing out to sea, a thoughtful countenance on her face. She looked around at the noise and he grinned, closing the door behind him with his foot and balancing a bag and two disposable cups in his hands. As soon as he came close enough he bent down, passing her the coffee and kissed her gently on the lips.

'I've been waiting all night to do that again' he said softly, sitting down and fetching the sandwiches out of the bag.

He immediately detected a hint of tension in the air as she remained silent. He hoped that a night to think about their new situation hadn't caused her time enough to regret it. Although she had seemed to be happy enough when he'd first seen her that morning.

'Everything okay?' he asked, passing her a sandwich.

'I had an interesting meeting earlier' she replied casually, taking a bite and staring ahead.

'Oh?'

'Mmm. Tara called me and invited me for a coffee.'

Jane choked on the bite of sandwich he'd just taken. He stared at her in bewilderment and took a mouthful of tea to wash it down quickly. 'Tara called you? Whatever for?'

She turned around to face him. 'Apparently you're spreading rumours all over the precinct about us.'

'What! I haven't said a word to a soul, I swear! And until last night there was nothing to tell-'

'I know that, you idiot. I know you haven't said anything. Besides anything else you wouldn't have had the time. I know gossip spreads fast but not that fast. I know she was lying.'

Jane puffed out a breath in relief that she'd seen through Tara's deception.

Lisbon continued, 'Yeah. She wanted to warn me off you, didn't want you to break my heart in my vulnerable state.' She rolled her eyes at the end if the sentence.

Jane shook his head, rolling his in return. Chance would be a fine thing he almost said. There was much more chance of the opposite being true.

'I'll talk to her. Make sure she doesn't decide to muckrake herself' he said, annoyed by Tara's interference at trying to spoil his burgeoning relationship.

'Why would she decide to do that though, Jane? And what would make her think there was something going on between us in the first place?'

'I have no idea but I'll find out.' He thought about her catching him looking at Lisbon's ass at the ball. It was the only thing that came immediately to his mind but it was slim even he had to admit.

He continued, 'At the ball she hinted at wanting to rekindle things between us. Well, more than hinted actually.' He smiled at Lisbon seductively. 'But I was already holding out for someone a hell of a lot better.'

Lisbon grinned, blushing, 'Really? How'd it work out for you?'

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. 'It's still somewhat of a work in progress but I think I'm getting there at last.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I think I've responded to all the lovely reviews for the last chapter but I've been on holiday so apologies if I've missed anyone off and a blanket thank you to you all just in case! Here's the next one! And Michael's reappearance into Jane's life is coming soon (I haven't forgotten about him (or the mystery of Lisbon's dead husband) and turned this into a blatantly romance only fic, I promise!).**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Truths

Jane sat on a bar stool later that evening in a trendy wine bar playing with a beer mat, a scotch in his hand and checking his watch periodically. He had called to meet Tara to stop her from spreading rumours and she was evidently running late. She had been excited to get a call from him, obviously excited at the chance of rekindling matters between them and he had given away nothing in his tone to tell her otherwise. She eventually waltzed in a swish of low cut green chiffon, her long red hair poker straight for the evening. She smiled seductively upon seeing him and he smiled back, nodding in appreciation of her attire.

He moved from his bar stool to a table nearby and gestured for her to sit down. 'Martini, three olives?' he asked as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

'Yes please' she smiled. 'You always remember.'

He nodded amiably and went to fetch them some new drinks, the smile falling from his lips as soon as he reached the bar.

As he set the drinks on the table she leaned in, brushing her fingertips over his hand as she said demurely, 'So, I was surprised to hear from you.'

He kept his face blank. 'Really? Then I'm the one who's surprised. Isn't this the outcome you expected when you met Lisbon this morning?'

Her fingers stilled on his hand and she parted her lips. 'Um-'

He pulled his hand away from hers. 'What did you expect to achieve from that little performance this morning, Tara?' he hissed, keeping his tone low.

He saw her try to back peddle immediately. 'Look, I don't know what she's told you-'

'She, unlike you, has told me the truth. What made you get the idea into your head that we were together anyway?'

She leaned back in her chair and snorted derisively, annoyed that her plan had spectacularly backfired. 'Please, I saw you two, all over each other at your apartment last night. You should know better at your age.'

So, she had come by to try it on with him and had witnessed him saying goodnight to Lisbon. 'Didn't realise there was an age limit on kissing someone' he shot back with.

He sighed heavily, calming down and said softly. 'Look Tara, you need to let this go. Whatever this notion is in your head about you and me...I'm flattered but...I'm not interested.'

She nodded, averting her eyes and wiping a tear from her cheek.

'What the hell has happened to you? You were never like this before you went to Europe. Did...did something happen there?'

He saw her raise her walls immediately and she shook her head. 'If it did it has nothing to do with you, right? That's what you've just told me. That you want nothing to do with me.'

He took her fingers and squeezed them. 'I still care about you-'

He stopped when he heard her laugh. 'Yeah, right. You tell yourself that, Patrick. The only person you've ever cared about in all the time I've known you is yourself.' After a moment she pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. 'You know what, though? Maybe you do care about her...about your sweet little 'partner'. But can you say the same? I think maybe I got it wrong by assuming you were going to hurt her. You're the one who's going to end up getting hurt in all of this. She's bamboozled you, my friend with whatever she hides under those awful pant suits of hers. She's using you to get over her dead husband. You really believe she sees you as anything more than a stepping stone to move on with someone she truly wants? You really think she sees a future with a playboy like you?'

* * *

Lisbon was waiting for Jane to come over to her place after his meeting with Tara. She had showered and changed into a pair of white jeans and a sleeveless aubergine top. It was hardly dressed up but she felt she wanted to make a little effort in what she supposed could categorically be called a 'date'. She lay on her couch, her TV set to a game show she was paying no attention to, a glass of burgundy courage in her hand barely touched. Her eyes met the photographs on her mantelpiece and her stomach churned as her husband stared back at her. _Would he approve of her moving on? Was that what she was doing?_ She sighed, guessing it was.

Jane had teased her about not wanting to become entangled with Tara again because he was holding out for someone else. Holding out for her. She had laughed it off at the time but now she had more time to think then his behaviour in the weeks prior where he dropped off the dating scene suddenly made more sense. Not to mention the way he looked at her at the ball. _Could he really be that into her?_ If he was she had to slow him down, tell him that she wasn't ready for another serious relationship, stop things before they became more complicated than they were already. In part that's what had put her off Peter. Well that and not much of an attraction. With Jane there was certainly an attraction, sexually most definitely. And she had grown to like him before that despite his obvious quirks and getting himself and those around him in trouble with his big mouth. But she had to admit when she kissed him the night before she never imagined their relationship to be anything but some light-hearted fun for however long as it lasted. She had put no thought into it becoming more than that and, as Jane had said he didn't 'do' serious relationships any longer, imagined they were both on the same page. She chewed on the inside of her mouth, considering this as her doorbell sounded.

'Hey' he said brightly as she answered the door, his eyes roving over her form appreciatively. 'You look nice' he added, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her softly.

'Hey yourself' she replied, motioning with her head for him to go on through to the living room. 'How'd it go?'

He shrugged, going into her kitchen and fetching a wine glass, pouring himself a glass from the opened bottle on the counter. He took a long sip.

'That bad?' Lisbon remarked, an eyebrow raised, leaning on the doorframe.

He had thought of Tara's words on the journey over, replaying them in his head. She was angry and hurt and trying to belittle him but he knew there was truth in them too that he had tried to play down to himself since he and Lisbon had kissed the night before.

'Jane?' Lisbon asked, coming closer as she saw him struggle with something on his mind. 'Are you okay? What did she say?'

'Nothing that I haven't thought about myself' he murmured enigmatically. As she frowned he added more clearly, staring at her, 'What is this to you?', pointing between them and saw her baulk immediately, stopping mid-step.

'What do you mean?'

He turned with his back to the counter, studying her body language. 'Doesn't matter, you've just told me' he smiled, looking down.

She approached again until she was facing him. 'I don't know' she said quietly. 'I don't know what this is. But I do know I don't want you to get hurt.'

He met her eyes and drew a thumb over her cheek. 'Might be a little late for that.'

'Jane-'

He leaned in and kissed her, his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss when he felt her respond with a tiny moan. She pulled back and shook her head. 'I meant what I said.'

'So did I' he responded, diving in again for another passionate kiss.

She pulled away fully, removing his hands from her hips. 'No. We need to discuss this. You know we do.'

He sighed loudly and nodded, picking up his wine glass again. 'Okay, let's talk.'

They sat at the small table in her kitchen, neither speaking for a moment.

Lisbon took a breath and began. 'I like you. I'm attracted to you. And...well it's really that simple I guess. And I...want to explore this further, whatever the hell it is. But...at the moment I'm not ready for much more than taking one day at a time. I don't want to make any long term plans or commitments. Not with anyone. I'm sorry if I've led you to believe otherwise.'

Jane nodded and smiled. 'Okay.'

'Okay? What does that mean?'

He shrugged, releasing a breath. 'It means okay. Let's take this one day at a time. Let's have fun and see where it leads, if anywhere at all.'

'And you're all right with that? Really?'

'I am. You didn't mislead me, Teresa. I'd be a fool if I thought you wanted something serious straight away. So, we'll keep things light.'

She saw him hesitate, lick his lips.

'But?' she prodded.

He laughed softly. 'No buts. But...' he laughed again. 'But have you ruled it out entirely? A day sometime in the future where you'd want something serious again?'

She bit her bottom lip and thought for a few moments. He was asking if she ever thought she'd fall in love again. Whether the pain of losing David was too much for her to bear the thought of even attempting to get close to someone again. He had faced the same question himself she was certain. Finally she shook her head. She replied carefully, 'No. I haven't entirely ruled that out.'

He exhaled at her words, fortified by them and kissed her soundly.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent tucked up on her couch together, Jane annoying her by answering all of a quiz show's answers before the entire question had even been read out. She rolled her eyes as her head lay on his chest. 'God, you're a right know it all.'

'Just because you don't know the answers don't take it out on me, my dear' he laughed, kissing her head, slowly trailing his fingertips over her bare arms, smiling as goose pumps erupted in their wake. He bent down to whisper in her ear. 'Of course you could distract me from the programme and shut me up simultaneously if you'd like. Two birds with one stone and all that.'

She blushed but turned around so she was almost lying on top of him, her chin on his chest. His eyes dark he gently moved some hair from her face, his gaze locked on her eyes, just a glimmer of amusement left in his expression. She licked her lips and saw his pupils dilate further, his look now smouldering, producing a ripple of heat through her body. He moved his hands slowly down her back as he moved his head forward, capturing her lips in a long slow kiss. She moved further up his body to angle her mouth better over his, kissing him back deeply as his hands grasped her rear, roaming over it and gently squeezing her jean clad cheeks, pulling her fully on top of him. They continued this slow dance for minutes, the game show forgotten as their kisses intensified. Jane pulled her up, nuzzling her jawline, neck and collarbone as she gripped his shoulders, arching into him, eyes closed. She dragged his mouth back to hers, their mouths fused together once again. She pulled at his tie, practically tearing if off him, sitting up to straddle him straight after to catch her breath, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed and hair a mess of unruly waves. He laughed and pulled her back down to meet his lips again, chuckled as she emitted a small yelp of surprise at his quickness.

She began to unbutton his shirt and he stilled her hands. 'You don't want this' he said, catching his own breath. 'Not tonight.'

She pulled back from his face. 'Who says?'

'I do.'

'I think I know my own mind a little better than you' she countered.

He nodded after a moment. 'Okay, well perhaps you do. Or think you do at this instant. But I don't want this. Not yet.'

'Why not?'

He looked to the ceiling, asking himself the same question. With her body pressed into his he was rapidly losing his train of thought on the matter. Before he did he turned his face back towards her. 'Because I want the build up.'

'Huh?!' she frowned.

He laughed. 'So eloquent.' More seriously, 'Teresa, I've had years of nights where I've had sex with a woman the first or second night I've kissed them. I...I don't want that with you. I want...the anticipation first; the little moments that lead up to it that will make it more special when it does happen. Plus, I think it would be better for you, too. Not to rush into something you might regret in the morning. You said you wanted to take things slowly so...so we shall.'

After a loud sigh she climbed off him and nodded. She had said that but in the heat of the moment she had forgotten she had. She just wanted more of him instead, her body greedy with lust. And she couldn't help but figure he was probably right, she would have regretted sleeping with him so quickly.

'You want some tea instead?' she shrugged.

He laughed, sitting up, trying to control the blood flow between his legs. 'Probably a glass of ice cold water might be better at this instant.'

'Ice cream?' she responded then giggled as she remembered the last time they had attempted to eat it.

'No' they both said emphatically at the same time, grinning.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So many apologies for the delay in updating this story. But I've finished Missing now (finally!) so updates will be coming much faster from now on. I'll also be updating Trust soon for all those following that one. And if you've never played the board game 'Scrabble' then a lot of this chapter may not make much sense to you I'm afraid!**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Scrabbling

Lisbon sat cross legged on the floor of Jane's apartment facing him and narrowed her eyes, trying to ascertain if he was trying to fool her.

He lay on his side, horizontal apart from one arm that remained vertical and whose hand rested on his chin for support. He stared back with a smirk on his face.

She looked at the Scrabble board that sat between them for the third time in a minute.

'So, Lisbon, are you going to challenge my word or not?' he smiled.

She glared at him, gazing at the last word he'd placed. SYZ_GY. The 'Z' sat on a double letter score square and the last 'Y' on a triple word square. 'The blank tile is another 'Y'?' she asked him for the second time.

'Yep.'

So the actual word was 'syzygy'. She huffed, annoyed that she thought she'd finally found a game Jane wouldn't be better than her at or cheat at.

They had been dating for three weeks now and she had to admit it had been nothing but fun so far. He had kept his word and kept things light between them, going with her to places he knew she'd enjoy although he had drawn the line when she mentioned wanting to attend a baseball game. Most of the time though, like this one, when they had a day off they'd spend it at one or the other's apartments, going out for coffee, ice cream, or just spending time reading or watching some TV together. Although, on occasions, their snuggling up together on the couch could turn decidedly passionate and they'd have to extricate themselves from each other and go for a long walk to burn off some sexual frustration. Neither had pushed each other into taking things further than what could probably once be considered 'heavy petting' and Jane actually seemed to take some kind of twisted delight in holding himself back, like his restraint was an accomplishment. She supposed because of his recent chequered history where women were concerned it was in a way.

She sighed, ruminating on the game. 'How about a definition?' she asked.

'Nice try' he grinned before playing with the letters in the tray in front of him.

She groaned, shooting him a look of annoyance. 'Fine. I'm not challenging.'

He smiled effortlessy, pretending to count the points by pointing at the letters on the board. Like she knew he hadn't already done so before he even placed them there. As he wrote down the score on the notepad between them he replied in a condescending tone. 'Well, what do you know? 93 points. Puts me 125 ahead I believe.'

Lisbon glowered at him. 'Game's not over yet.'

He grinned at her again as he picked through the green cotton bag for letter tiles to replace those he'd used.

She added, 'You know I wouldn't be surprised if you knew exactly what letters you were picking by feeling the raised print on them inside the bag.'

He laughed, leaning over to kiss her quickly. 'You know you really should learn how to lose with some dignity and grace, Teresa.'

'Oh, blow it out your ass, Jane' she snapped.

He chuckled again. 'Such poetry.'

Although she tried to keep a grim face she began to laugh after a moment. 'So?' she smiled, 'Was it a word or not?'

He frowned at her but a smile remained on his lips. 'Ah...I don't believe I have to tell you that.'

'Look, you get the points, I didn't challenge...but, was it?'

He kept his eyes on his tiles. 'I might want to use it again in another game.'

'Jane!'

He chuckled again before raising his eyes to her. 'What's it worth to you?'

After a second she leaned in, captured his lips with hers, her tone seductive, 'Don't know. What would you like?'

He blinked rapidly, caught off guard by an all of a sudden extremely flirty Teresa Lisbon. 'Um.'

She kissed him deeply. 'You're quite the poet yourself.'

He put his hand to her cheek, drawing her closer and kissed her back slowly. 'Stop trying to put me off my game, woman' he finally replied.

She pulled back and shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. 'Well, okay, if you'd rather play _this_ game instead of another I had in mind-'

'Fair enough' he remarked, pulling himself to his knees to kiss her again. When she was just within his grasp she jumped up and rounded behind him for the dictionary that sat on the bookshelf behind him. He almost fell flat onto the scrabble board but just caught her ankle as she tried to pass him. She kicked his hand off quickly, giggling and he got to his feet reaching for her waist as she just got to the bookshelf. He pulled her back by it before her hand reached the dictionary and she elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

'Jeez, Lisbon, I'm not a criminal you need to fend off' he laughed, rubbing his ribs as she began to search through the book for the word he'd used.

He came behind her again, a little more cautiously, and began kissing her neck. As he felt her body mould into him he stopped and yanked the book out of her hand, holding it high up so she couldn't get reach it, before moving with lightning speed out of punching distance. They began to laugh as she pursued him around the living room.

'Wasn't this a Marx Brothers' sketch once?' he laughed as he stood behind the sofa, slightly out of breath, dancing on his toes as he tried to guess which side she'd approach to get the book back into her hands so he could run in the opposite. She stood on the other side of it, panting slightly, grinning, moving one way then the other to throw him off balance.

She finally made her move and he ran to the other side but she caught him around his waist as he slipped on the sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace and tackled him to the ground, him ending up on top of her. He immediately let go of the book to put his arms around her and kissed her soundly instead. She kissed him back and they rolled over so she was on top of him.

'Ouch!' he screamed.

'What!'

He rolled his eyes, lifting them both up slightly to remove the bag of scrabble letters he'd landed on. She chuckled, kissing him. 'Idiot' she whispered.

His hands travelled along her back, his lips on her neck.

'So?' she ventured as she ran her hands through his hair. 'Was it a word?'

His laugh was muffled as his lips made their way to her shoulder. 'Who the hell cares at this point?' He pulled his head back to look at her. 'But yes, it was. Describes an alignment of three heavenly bodies. Although right now I'm more interested in aligning my heavenly body with yours.'

As she began to laugh Jane's cell phone sounded from the kitchen counter. He rolled his eyes immediately, buried his head in her neck.

She began to clamber off him. 'We're on call, might be a case.' Her tone was distinctly that of a police detective now and he knew any amorous activities would take a backseat until she knew for sure.

He moaned but got to his feet with her. 'Whoever it is will still be dead later' he muttered. He picked up his cell phone from the countertop, adjusting his clothing as he went to fetch it, hoping it was a telemarketer. He rolled his eyes again as Marshall's name appeared and nodded to Lisbon who was fixing the shirt tails of her blouse back down her jeans. She rolled hers in return and shrugged.

He answered the call. 'Don, what's up? Isn't it too nice a day for people to be murdering each other?' he grinned.

Lisbon noticed as the colour seemed to drain from his face as the call continued. His expression turned dark and he nodded solemnly. 'Okay. I'll be right there' he said quietly. He glanced at her quickly as the call continued and it was as if he'd forgotten she was there. 'Right' he continued as he focused on the call again. 'No. That's okay. I'll pick her up on my way.'

He ended the call but held the phone to his lips, looking down. She approached him gingerly, knowing at once this wasn't a routine murder.

'Jane?' she said gently.

He started slightly and pulled his head back. 'Sorry' he offered, clearing his throat. 'Um...yeah, we have a case.'

'I gathered that. But it's not a normal one obviously.'

He looked at her, swallowed hard and she could see him try to compose himself. He nodded, seeing in her eyes what she'd already realised by his reaction. Grimly, 'Yes, it's him. Michael. It appears he's killed another woman.'

* * *

**A/N: So I seem to be in the mood for cliffhangers these days! (for those who have read the first chapter in my new little story Vegas Variation you'll understand that remark). So we'll be getting into some darker territory over the next few chapters as you can probably imagine for this story. But it'll still have some brighter moments. **

**BTW, 'syzygy' that actually is a word that can be used in Scrabble but you'll need a blank tile like Jane did to complete it as there are only two letter 'Y' in the game! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Fighting for Control

Jane gripped the steering wheel of his car as they drove to the crime scene, his jaw set in a hard line. He had barely spoken or looked at her since getting off the phone and the silence enveloped them until Lisbon broke it.

'You okay?' she asked gently.

'Fine' he immediately responded, his eyes on the road ahead and his expression harsh, his tone telling her the exact opposite of the word he spoke.

She attempted to put a hand on his to comfort him but he jerked his away as she barely made contact. His old partner Jenkins wasn't kidding when he'd told her months ago Jane became a different man when Michael killed. He was unrecognisable from the man who had been laughing with her and kissing her ten minutes prior.

When they arrived at the house occupied by Alexa Ross who had been found dead by her fiancé Thomas Kent yellow tape and a variety of police vehicles greeted them, law officers milling about outside the house. Jane exhaled loudly and exited the car with Lisbon at his heels.

'At least press aren't here yet' she said as they walked towards Captain Marshall who was standing on the periphery of the property, barking orders at the uniformed officers present. When he saw them approach he nodded curtly. Jane and he exchanged a look of understanding between them, both acknowledging the reappearance of the serial killer who had plagued their work lives for years.

'In her bedroom?' Jane asked. He didn't need to say the words 'as usual'.

'Yeah, but there's something you need to know first' Marshall replied.

'Tell me after' Jane cut in. 'I need to see the scene.'

With that he marched off into the house. Lisbon was about to follow him when Marshall caught her arm. 'Leave him to it for a minute, Lisbon. He likes to have a look around these scenes himself first. There's something else I need your help with anyway.'

* * *

Jane walked into the bedroom and saw the woman hanging there, her white wedding dress stained crimson from the neck, a horrific tie dyed effect on it as the blood seeped lower, red bodice dissipating into shades of pink and mauve as it cascaded over her body curves as it reached her legs. Wire had been attached in a loop under her arms, carrying her weight, attached to metal hooks bore into the ceiling, her head lolled forward. Her arms were spread out horizontally, wire attached to wrists at either side that also fastened to the ceiling. A nightmarish angelic figure stood in front of him that he would never get used to seeing. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he stared at her, her blonde locks hung loosely over her shoulders, matted with blood at its ends.

'I'm sorry this happened to you, Alexa' he whispered to her as he always did when faced with the scene of one of Michael's victims.

As Jane went about studying the bedroom Lisbon entered the room. 'Oh my god' she uttered in the doorway, catching a breath. She had read previous reports on his murders and seen numerous disturbing events herself throughout her career but seeing the elaborate staging of this murder with her own eyes shocked her momentarily.

Jane appeared not to notice her presence as he surveyed the room, his hands behind his back as he looked at photographs, post it notes stuck to the mirror, knick knacks on the dressing table. As she was about to speak again he said to her, 'Pretty gruesome and theatrical, huh?' His eyes were still fixed the woman's belongings, his tone almost conversational.

Lisbon peered at the woman in front of her and then glanced at Jane briefly. She couldn't help imagine how hard must it be for him to see the same scene now as he did years before, when it had been his fiancée hanging there in this woman's place. He was hiding his emotions, trapping them behind an invisible wall. She could certainly relate and she couldn't blame him. But now wasn't the time to go into that with him or provide him with comfort. Instinctively she knew he'd turn her away if she attempted to be anything other than a cop at this moment. She cleared her throat. 'Fiance's in the living room for us to question. But there's something you need to know first.'

'Hmm?' he replied, distracted by reading a note on the woman's bedside table. 'Marshall said the same thing. What is it?'

She puffed out a breath. 'You're not going to like it.'

That got his attention and he turned and narrowed his eyes at her. It was the most eye contact he'd made with her since the call to bring them here but the lack of warmth in them made her feel a little uneasy. 'Um...well the thing is-'

'Hang on' he butt in brusquely, his gaze now fixed at a point behind her, frowning as he listened to a man's voice in the hallway. He brushed past her out of the room and approached a tall man with short brown hair in his late twenties who was talking on his phone. As soon as he was close enough Jane addressed him, interrupting his conversation. 'What the hell are the FBI doing here?' he barked.

Lisbon turned to see the other man's eyes widen a little in panic and surprise, his mouth opening and closing as the phone hung at his ear. The younger man was inches taller than Jane but was obviously intimated by him. 'I'll call you back' the frightened man said, putting away his phone.

'Look, Jane-' the other man began, his tone attempting to be placating.

'This is our case, Rigsby' Jane growled, his eyes showing grim determination behind them. 'Not the damn Feds. Is that clear? And even if the FBI insists on weighing in on it with their two pennies worth then I'd expect them to send someone who hadn't just graduated from Quantico to handle it.'

Rigsby had recovered slightly from Jane's penetrating gaze and went on the defensive. 'Hey man, I graduated a year ago.'

'Oh, well then I guess that makes you an expert in serial killers, doesn't it?' Jane replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Lisbon came over to intervene. 'This is what I was about to tell you' she said to Jane. She outstretched her hand to Rigsby. 'Hi, I'm Detective Lisbon, you're Agent Rigsby?'

'Yeah' he smiled faintly, exhaling, relieved of the intrusion. 'Good to meet you.'

'Yeah, you too' she smiled. 'Would you mind giving us a minute, Agent?' she continued, pointing between herself and Jane.

'Well, I'm supposed to be going over the scene-'

'Just a minute. Please. Would you mind finding out when the coroner's going to be here to get that poor girl off the ceiling?'

It was more of an order than a question and he sensed the authority in her voice. He shrugged, 'Um right...okay then', he muttered quietly, moving away from them and getting back on his phone.

She turned back to Jane who still looked like he was ready to punch something. 'I take it you two already know each other.'

Jane nodded, some of the tension dissipating from his body. 'Yeah, Rigsby worked in the Art Crimes and the Arson Departments here in San Diego before he joined the FBI.'

'So what's the story? He's not a good cop?'

Jane bit the inside of his mouth, shrugged. 'Actually he's pretty okay. Little green around the gills sometimes but not bad at all, eager to learn' he admitted.

'Then why were you just treating him like a leper?'

'It wasn't directed at him personally, Lisbon. I don't want the Feds involved in this. Although I still believe he's too inexperienced to investigate this case nevertheless.'

'Face it, Jane. Anyone who you perceive as getting in your way where this case is concerned you're not going to be happy with, whether experienced or not.'

He looked at her with a steely gaze and lowered his voice. 'I know we've never discussed this in detail but you know Michael belongs to me.'

'Sometimes a fresh set of eyes can help. And the Feds have more resources-'

'Let me make it abundantly clear so there's no chance of misinterpretation. I don't want the Feds to catch him. I want to do it myself.'

She squared up to him. 'I see. And what's your plan if you do?'

'I'm sure you already know the answer to that. You're too smart not to.'

She shook her head, anger boiling up in her. She hissed, 'And you're too stupid to think I'd let you throw away your life and exact revenge by killing him in cold blood. We all have tragedies in our lives, Jane. You're not the first person to lose someone.'

'You're telling me you wouldn't want the same if you found David's killer?'

She stared him down. 'No. I wouldn't. I'm a cop, not a damn vigilante.'

He huffed, averting his eyes from her scrutiny. 'Then you're a better person than me, Lisbon. But we've always known that, haven't we?'

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds between them as each considered their stances. Lisbon decided to get them back on topic, not wanting to think too much about Jane's motives or plans for Michael's demise presently. 'You may not like it but the Feds are taking over the case. There's nothing you or I can do about that. He's a serial killer, Jane. It's their speciality. This is his fifth kill. You're lucky to have worked without their interference up until now, they could have been on it since the third.'

He raised a questioning eyebrow. 'Is that supposed to make me feel better about it?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Right now I don't have time to consider your feelings on the matter. My priority is finding who killed that poor woman in there and not your wounded pride nor your misguided sense of entitlement . You just need to suck it up and work with them. Think yourself fortunate that they've agreed to a joint investigation. They could have frozen us out altogether.'

He cast his gaze downwards, hearing the truth behind her words but his mind also working on how to manipulate Rigsby into handing over any evidence and keep him in the loop on developments. He would need to apologise to him but he could charm the birds from the trees when he had to and Rigsby was a good hearted soul, not the type to hold a grudge. And besides that he owed him a few favours from cases of his he'd consulted on from his time in Art Crimes. On second thoughts he could do much worse than have Rigsby involved. 'Okay' he relented, sighing.

'Also, well if I get my way Rigsby and his team aren't going to be in charge of the investigation. I don't know what his team mates are like but like you said, he's still pretty much a rookie.'

Jane jerked his head back up. This could scupper his plans to still be in control of the case. 'Who is going to be heading it then?'

She smiled faintly at him, a trace of pride in her expression. 'Marshall asked me to make a call to my old boss in D.C. My team and I there closed a few serial killer cases and I guess Marshall remembered that from when he recruited me. From what I've heard the Sacramento FBI office where your pal Rigsby works have closed none in recent history. So I've made the call and he's going to get back to me shortly when he's had a chance to explore some options and talk to his higher ups into letting his team take charge of the case. I'm hopeful, though, that he can swing it both with them and with Rigsby's supervising agent in Sacramento. Plan is that he sends a couple of members of my old team to work the case instead of Rigsby's other team mates in Sacramento. Rigsby can still work alongside though, act as a conduit between D.C. and Sacramento, keeps everyone in the loop. He seems keen and a good enough guy but you were right about his inexperience. It showed just then when I was easily able to order him about despite him currently being the de facto agent in charge. So it gives him more experience but without all the responsibility attached. Also, well, doesn't cut into Sacramento's budget for resources and overtime if D.C.'s sending personnel in their place and paying for it. I'm sure that's the angle Virgil will play when he makes the call. Sometimes it's all about budgets unfortunately. That and, well, he can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.'

'Virgil?'

'Yeah, Virgil Minelli.' Lisbon's features softened. 'He was a good boss and mentor to me. I know he'll help if he can. He was glad to hear from me and that I was doing okay here.'

Jane nodded. While impressed that Lisbon was willing to call in favours to help track down Michael he was afraid a sudden influx of FBI agents from Washington would lessen his chances of getting alone time with him to exact his vengeance for Juliette if they did manage to catch him. But his concern now was apprehending him in the first place. 'Sounds like you were pretty persuasive yourself. I appreciate the help' he replied, painting sincerity on his face.

She smiled again. 'Good. Now let's go talk to the fiancé, then.'

* * *

**A/N: So you can see where I'm going with this I'm sure, almost time for the 'old' team to reunite in this new setting. Thanks for reading and you know by now I do love a nice review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – New Acquaintances

Lisbon watched more than participated in the interview of Thomas Kent, Alexa Ross' fiancé who had found her suspended from the ceiling just a few hours before. The man, in his mid twenties with short black hair, was shaking still, his right leg twitching of its own accord as he stared into space for much of the conversation, his voice mostly detached from the reality going on around him, his eyes haunted from the terrifying vision he'd witnessed. He was obviously still in shock and dried blood covered his hands as he'd tried to stop the bleeding before calling the police. Jane spoke to him sympathetically, softly getting him to open up and share what he'd found. In Kent she saw a glimpse of the man Jane probably had been back when he was the one on the end of similar questions years ago and her heart ached for him. She knew by Jane's posture there was nothing out of the ordinary in the other man's responses as he stood up following the interview, that there were no new leads to follow for now. Forensics were combing for clues and Alexa's diary and a folder containing wedding preparation notes were to be deposited with the precinct after they had finished their analysis.

Kent blinked quickly, his eyes drawn to the movement as Jane rose. More present in the moment he stared at Jane. 'Promise me you'll find the bastard' he whispered, tears now falling down his face.

Jane nodded immediately, his lips pursed in a thin line. 'I promise I won't stop until I do' he answered, his tone solemn and determined.

A cool chill overcame her at his words and she jumped slightly when her cell phone rang. 'I'm sorry' she offered Kent. 'Have to take this.'

Only glancing nervously at Jane briefly she took a deep breath and went to the other side of the room, strengthening her tone. 'Hey, Virgil. What's the news?'

* * *

She caught up with Jane outside who had just finished talking with the coroner.

'So?' she asked, pulling her jacket around her as a breeze ran through the air.

He shrugged. 'Usual circumstances but didn't need him to tell me that. It's Michael, obviously. He doesn't veer much from what he enjoys.'

'You okay?' she asked softly.

'What's happening with your friends at the FBI?' he asked instead of replying to her question.

She cleared her throat. 'Virgil's got Rigsby's boss on side and has worked out a deal for personnel. Cho and his new partner will be here in the morning to begin the investigation. Rigsby too.'

He nodded, looking to the ground as he sighed audibly. 'So, we'll have a bunch of people sticking their nose into this and rehashing every kill of his by morning. Double checking everything I've already covered twenty times.' He sighed again. 'Just great' he added, sarcasm rife in his voice.

'Jane, I trust Cho. He's good at what he does. He's really an exemplary agent.'

'Hmm. Then his first instinct will be insisting I'm frozen out of the investigation. He'll state I'm too close to look at any evidence objectively.'

Lisbon had to admit that he was most probably correct. 'I'll talk to him, make him see you can be an asset-'

'An asset! I'm a hell of a lot more than that. I'm not about to allow the FBI to take over _my_ case, Lisbon. So, talk to Cho certainly but let me be clear, if they attempt to move me off this case then I'll do whatever's necessary to keep working it.'

Lisbon stifled the annoyance she felt by his self righteousness. Calmly, 'Come on, there's nothing else we can do here tonight, let's go home.'

* * *

The drive to Lisbon's apartment was spent mainly in silence. As they reached her apartment he kept the engine idling, signifying his choice not to come in with her. She felt she had to ask anyway. 'Jane, if you need to talk-'

'Think it'd be better if we both got some sleep. I'll obviously need to be on top of my game to meet your colleagues tomorrow.' His words were harshly spoken and then he exhaled, his tone softer, more weary. 'Look, I appreciate the concern Lisbon just...just not tonight. Okay?'

'I understand' she nodded. She unbuckled her seatbelt and kissed him on the cheek. She could feel him tense immediately at her touch. While she understood his motives for needing some detachment she couldn't help the hurt she felt by the distance he was suddenly placing between them. 'If you need to talk during the night, call me, okay?'

He nodded, staring ahead. 'I'll see you in the morning, Lisbon.'

* * *

When he arrived back at his apartment he flung his keys onto the kitchen counter. His eyes tracked to the Scrabble board, still lying askew in front of the fireplace. Only a few hours had passed since they'd rolled around the floor together, high on mutual attraction, lightness and exuberance. He gritted his teeth at the sudden change in fortunes as he lifted the board from the floor. Staring at it in his hand for a few seconds he suddenly threw it at the furthermost wall to him with a loud crash. He closed his eyes briefly, slumping onto the couch beside him, his head in his hands.

A knock came to the door a few minutes later. He sighed loudly, suspecting who it was before he opened it. 'Hey Ken' he nodded, unsurprised.

His old partner held up a bottle of Scotch.

Jane chuckled, nodding again.

* * *

Lisbon closed the door behind her, sighing as she locked it. After the progress they made in the past few weeks where they seemed closer than ever she suddenly never felt so far removed from him. She didn't know how to help him, whether to keep her distance or push her presence into his life. And his all but blatant admission that he intended to murder Michael if he ever tracked him down made her more afraid than she cared to admit. It was one obsession she was uncomfortable with but another matter entirely that he truly cared so little of what following through on his intention would mean for the rest of his life or the people in it.

* * *

'So, news travels fast then. It's not even on the TV yet' Jane said, pouring two fingers full of whisky into each glass.

Jenkins surveyed the scrabble pieces scattered around the apartment. 'Marshall called me. Wanted me to check in on you. What the hell happened here?'

He shrugged in response. 'So he thinks I'm on the verge of losing it like everyone else, does he?'

'No one knows what this maniac does to you better than I do. And with the FBI taking over, well, you're not going to make it easy for them, are you?'

Jane directed them to sit on the couch. 'You know what my plans are for him.'

Jenkins took a large sip. 'Yeah, and you know I agree with them. But you need to be careful, Patrick. Not everyone agrees with you like I do. If the Feds suspect your motives they'll kick your ass off this.'

'I know what I'm doing' he said coldly.

Jenkins kicked a scrabble tile from the floor beneath him. 'So, what was this all about?'

Jane exhaled and laid his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. 'When I got the call from Marshall Lisbon and I were enjoying a game. When I came back I...well-'

Jenkins nodded. 'Better to take out your frustration on a scrabble board than a wall I guess.'

'And far less expensive and far less painful' Jane remarked.

'So...you and Lisbon?'

Jane opened his eyes a little. 'Me and Lisbon what?' he smiled.

'So, you decided to make a go of it, did you?'

Jane put the glass on the floor beside him and shrugged. 'Kind of. At least we were before...now I don't know what the hell is going on. I pissed her off tonight-'

'Let me guess. You pushed her away, wouldn't let her help you through this. You became your normal stubborn ass self when this monster raises his head like you usually do.'

'Yep' Jane replied, taking a sip. 'Pretty much.'

'You like this one, don't you?' Jenkins said after a moment, tapping Jane on his arm to gain his full attention.

Jane bit the inside of his mouth, nodded.

'Then take my advice and don't let Michael screw things up for you a second time, Patrick.'

* * *

Kelly was waiting for Lisbon when she arrived the next morning. The precinct hummed with a different atmosphere as soon as she arrived at her floor. Laughter was nonexistent and instead cops and detectives spoke in hushed tones over their coffee cups. A couple glanced in her direction, nodding imperceptibly as their eyes drifted to Jane's empty desk. As much as he drove them all crazy sometimes he was part of their family and it warmed her that they were showing their support for him, albeit inconspicuously. Most of them had been there for years so would have known Jane wouldn't have wanted them to offer him their sympathy personally. The murder of his fiancée was one topic everyone knew to keep away from. She wished he could understand how much he had to lose if he followed through with his plan.

'Hey, Lisbon. How is he?' Kelly asked as soon as she made it to her desk. Kelly had been called to another murder the other side of town the evening before so hadn't been at the scene of Michael's latest victim.

'I honestly don't know' Lisbon replied truthfully. 'Not good.'

'Is it true, that the FBI are taking over the case?'

'Somewhat. It'll be a joint investigation.'

'And Jane's okay with that?' the younger detective asked, wide eyed.

Lisbon shrugged. 'Hardly but he doesn't have a choice in the matter. None of us do.'

'Oh god' Kelly whispered as she saw Jane exit the elevator.

'Just act normal' Lisbon told her. 'If you act any differently to that he'd hate it.'

'Good morning' he said to them both, an eye on one then the other, surmising he was the topic of conversation. Brightly, 'Please feel free to carry on discussing me ladies, let me know once you decide whether I'm about to crack up or not so I can act accordingly.'

He deposited a banana on Lisbon's desk as he walked past it to his own.

She smiled, feeling strangely comforted by the gesture immediately, saw it as a kind of euphemism for the statement he'd just made by showing her he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

'Sorry, didn't have much time to get creative today' he said as he sat down and put his feet on the desk, a greater apology in his eyes for his treatment of her the evening before.

'How come I never get any fruit?' Kelly asked, as if it were any other day, tilting her chin at him, a smile on her lips.

He smiled softly at her, glancing at Lisbon quickly, silently thanking her for making Kelly act natural around him. He cleared his throat, his tone condescending but a twinkle in his eyes. 'Well Kelly, you already benefit from seeing my fine detective skills every day for over a year now. I figured that was more than enough attention for you. Besides, you despise fruit.'

He narrowed his eyes behind her as Marshall ferried some people into his office. 'Think your friends are here, Lisbon' he said, studying them still. Marshall waved them over to join them.

Lisbon entered the office first, smiling at Cho immediately. His lips upturned slightly at the sight of her. 'Hey, Cho. Welcome to San Diego.'

'Thanks, Lisbon' he responded. 'Good to see you again.' He gestured to a tall redhead by his side. 'This is Agent Grace Van Pelt.'

Lisbon went to shake her hand. 'Pleasure to meet you.'

The redhead immediately blushed, more than a little tongue tied. 'Um...yeah...you too Agent Lisbon. I mean...Detective Lisbon. Cho and the rest of the team back in D.C. speak so highly of you. It's going to be a real honour working with you.'

'Well, so pleased Michael murdering a woman allows you that fine opportunity of a little hero worship, Van Pelt' Jane interrupted, pushing himself from his position at the door to stand beside Lisbon.

Van Pelt blushed again. 'I'm so sorry...I didn't mean-'

'Ignore him' Lisbon said, glaring at Jane, her eyes telling him to behave himself. 'This is Detective Patrick Jane.' She laughed nervously. 'Resident pain in the ass around here.'

'Apologies' Jane said smoothly, shaking Van Pelt's hand and smiling at her. 'Been a rough night.'

'That's fine' Van Pelt said sympathetically, 'I understand.'

As Jane outstretched his hand to Cho the other man eyed him warily, glancing quickly in Lisbon's direction before shaking it. 'Good to meet you at last, Cho. Lisbon has good things to say about you.'

Cho ignored the compliment, regarded him for a second with something akin to immediate distrust and then faced Marshall. 'We have a conference room we can use as a base, I assume.'

'Yes, that's correct. Agent Rigsby will be joining us shortly. But let's get you set up in the meantime, shall we?' As he ushered them out of the office he gave Jane a disapproving shake of the head. 'We'll have an initial briefing in thirty minutes. Don't screw this up before we even get started, Jane. Lisbon, make him see sense, will you?' he sighed.

When it was just the two of them left Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Did you really have to embarrass that poor girl? She's obviously just fresh out of the Academy, cut her some slack, will you?'

He nodded, 'Sorry. Couldn't help myself' he admitted. 'I was right about Cho, though. He wants me off this case.'

'Let me handle Cho. You just try and keep a lid on your normal amount of smugness, turn it down a notch, deal?'

He made a sound of discontent. 'I'll do my best.'

'Did you sleep at all?' she asked softly after a moment.

'Some. Ken came over when he heard the news so a few glasses of Scotch later I drifted off for a few hours.'

'I'm glad you had someone to talk to.' Her eyes told him that she was sorry it hadn't been her.

'Look, I'm sorry...for...' He shook his head, unable to find the words.

'You don't to apologise for wanting some space. I get it. You know that better than most. But...like you said to me, people here are your friends.' She took his hand gently, ensuring the other cops couldn't see the gesture from the other side of the glass, fortified when he didn't pull away from her. 'Come over tonight, will you? I make a mean beef casserole' she smiled.

He laughed softly, looking down. 'Well, who could refuse an offer like that?'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Rigsby meets Van Pelt...and Cho...should be interesting. **

**Also want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my new story Chance Encounter. Thrilled by the lovely reaction to it so far. I will attempt to respond to all reviews for it, just a little behind doing so at the moment.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So people asking through PMs (DMs on Twitter) has led me to resurrect this story. I really hadn't forgotten about it but my focus was elsewhere as other stories seemed to take precedence in my mind and readers' minds. But I've never not finished a story and I intend on keeping that record clean as I know I do despise it when authors get me really excited about a story and then leave it midway much to my chagrin! Not sure this chapter is worth the long wait you had to endure but the story will improve again I hope once I get back into the swing of it properly.**

* * *

Chapter 29 - Reassessing

Cho stood at the whiteboard at the head of the conference table beginning to write something as Van Pelt, seated just off to the side, began going through a box file, a laptop in front of her that she had hooked up to a projector. After getting coffee and tea Lisbon and Jane entered the room, Jane's eyes immediately going to the box file beside Van Pelt. He shifted nervously on his feet, knowing precisely what was held in that box or one of the others stacked beside her. Crime report on Juliette's murder. He had read that report a hundred times, knew it word for word but, apart from Jenkins, had never looked at before with anyone. Even with Jenkins it had taken a year for him to ask him to run his eyes over it. Faced with these people he didn't know trawling through his fiancée's crime scene photographs made him grip the handle of the teacup tightly, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew it was illogical and irrational. They were Law Enforcement representatives experienced in seeing all kinds of horror every day but this was different. Juliette would just be another murder victim to them, not someone bursting with life and vitality. They would question everything about her, delve into her background, put her in some kind of box, profile her so they could better profile the killer. He glanced at Lisbon who was giving him a worrying look, sensing his annoyance.

He nodded to her, took a sip of tea and a deep breath, attempting to calm down. He had promised her he would try to behave. And despite what influence she might have over Cho as her ex partner he'd read the man quickly enough to know that he wouldn't put up with any nonsense from him and was looking for an excuse get him off the case.

'Ready to start soon, Cho?' Lisbon asked.

He continued writing the names of the victims and dates of their murders on the board. 'Yeah. Van Pelt, you got the projector lined up?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, all set.'

'So, how is this going to work?' Jane asked.

Cho replied with his back to him. 'Start with first victim, go through evidence, crime reports, work our way up. Look for inconsistencies. See if any current forensic techniques can help with evidence collected then.'

'Hmm,' Jane replied. 'So basically cover the same ground I've already covered.'

'You want to work this case then you follow our rules. If not then you know where the door is.'

'I thought this was supposed to be a joint investigation-' he started just as the door opened and a frazzled Rigsby entered. 'Sorry, couldn't find the room,' he said to Jane, a little out of breath.

'Yeah, you only worked here for four years,' Jane replied, finding a little humour suddenly in the midst of the tense atmosphere.

Rigsby huffed. 'I didn't know which conference room,' he explained.

'Hey, Rigsby,' Lisbon said, 'Good to see you again.'

'Yeah, you too, Lisbon,' he nodded.

He glanced at the two people at the head of the table, his eyes lingering on the redhead as she tapped on her laptop. Lisbon got off her seat and nodded to him. 'I'll introduce you to the FBI Agents from D.C.'

'Cho, this is Agent Rigsby who'll be working with us on this,' she said. Cho turned from what he was doing and looked him up and down. 'You're late.'

Rigsby swallowed nervously against the intense stare the man in front of him was giving him. 'Um...sorry. I guess.'

'It's no problem,' Lisbon interrupted. 'We haven't started yet.' She shook her head at Cho who shrugged and began to look through a file box. She knew this was a big case for him and that he wanted to stamp his authority on it (she would have most likely done the same in his position) but she supposed she was used to a more relaxed work environment now.

She turned to Van Pelt. 'Agent Van Pelt, this is-'

'Wayne' he interrupted, his eyes on the redhead and an open mouthed smile on his lips. 'I mean Rigsby...Wayne Rigsby,' he smiled.

Van Pelt shook his hand and blushed slightly. 'It's nice to meet you Wayne,' she smiled, biting her lip slightly.

The tall man held her gaze for a moment, his smile widening.

Lisbon looked between them and rolled her eyes. This was all she needed. Not only did she have to stop Cho and Jane kicking off at each other she had to watch Love Story unfold before her eyes into the bargain. 'Okay,' she stated loudly as she made her way back to her chair, 'Cho, shall we begin?'

Cho nodded and attached the DMV photograph of Juliette Morris to the board beside him. Jane could feel all eyes glancing at him sideways but he stared blankly at the board, pretending he was unaffected. Cho spoke in a monotone. 'First victim was Juliette Morris. Aged twenty three...'

Cho's voice became background noise to him after a few seconds. He knew this was necessary, to bring everyone else up to speed but he didn't want to focus on the words, on where they might bring him. When he had found her the police had to prise her body from his grasp. His hands were torn up from pulling at the metal fasteners on the ceiling. The confusion of seeing that note attached to her. The sense of hopelessness. Denial that it was her and that this was happening for real. As this was Michael's first kill police had no background to work from and he was immediately suspected. His shady past was investigated; hours spent questioning him inside an interrogation room. He had ruined any forensic evidence that might have been present and his alibi was thin. He would have probably done the same in their position; the boyfriend/husband was to blame in the majority of cases like that. He saw the cops faltering after a while, read their body language that they didn't have enough to charge him. Despite being a conman and fake psychic there was no history of violence in his background and everyone they had talked to confirmed what was true. That Juliette had been responsible for him turning his life around. That he was besotted with her. Eventually he was released, falling off the grid and into a bottle for six months.

Then one day he found his focus again. He remembered it like yesterday.

Sitting in a bar in the middle of the afternoon a man rushed in holding a gun with the intention of robbing the place. The barman was terrified, pleading with the man not to kill him as he began to hand over the cash, his nerves frayed he rattled on about having a family, about his wife, his children. Jane noticed the swagger of the robber, noted the edginess in his voice, the anxiety in his posture. He was high on drugs therefore highly unpredictable. From not giving a damn one minute about anyone or anything he gazed at the barman's eyes, saw him petrified of losing his family. Jane couldn't remember the next part clearly but suddenly he was on his feet and speaking to the would be thief, uncaring whether he shot him or not but ensuring the man behind the bar's family would never have to go through what he just had. To his surprise he remembered his old hypnosis tricks even in his whiskey muddled mind and was able to talk the robber down. The police were called and the man hauled away soon after. After Jane had given his statement he finished the dregs of his glass and was about to leave but was stopped by the man whose life he'd saved.

He asked Jane one question. 'Why did you do that?'

Jane had shrugged. 'Because I could.'

The man had laughed softly. 'Then you're wasting your life sitting here. You lost someone, didn't you?' he pressed.

Another shrug. 'Hasn't everyone?'

The man topped up Jane's glass and filled one of his own, calmer now. 'You know I do this job so I can provide a better life for my family. Work two others to put food on the table. Go to Law School in the evenings.'

Jane frowned, waiting for him to continue. 'That's what I live for. My family. My...purpose in life if you like.'

Jane nodded, taking a sip.

The other man added, 'You need to find one or you're wasting that brain of yours. And whoever it was that you lost, well how would they feel about that?'

Jane blinked rapidly, immediately seeing a new path in front of him for the first time in months, the mists of grief clearing and replaced by thoughts of vengeance instead. It may not have been what the barman had intended but he had found his new purpose in life.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent trawling over case files for both Juliette and Michael's other victims, attempting to find links between them where the women may have dealt with the same person as part of their wedding preparation. Ground already covered by Jane up until the latest victim so the decision was made to start with the file Alexa Ross had made of her wedding diary. The woman had kept painstaking notes so it was hoped a connection of worth could be made between the contacts she had made and the other victims. However, as was discovered by Jane in earlier work he'd carried out, people running in the same circles as Alexa (and Juliette) often hired the same staff and a number of caterers and wedding planners had previously been ruled out. The net was still quite large, however, as weddings on the scale of Alexa's were typically big budget affairs employing hundreds of lower level staff.

Lisbon grabbed a word with Cho at the end of the work day. Jane had behaved himself as per her request although that had seemed more to do with distancing himself on a personal level with the information he discussed than, perhaps, any influence she had over him.

'So, how's D.C?' she asked.

'Cold,' Cho replied. 'Minelli misses you.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Just Minelli?'

'Babysitting a rookie isn't my idea of fun,' he replied than replying to her question. 'You seem...better.'

She nodded. 'I am I think.'

'I'm guessing there's never a dull moment with Jane.'

'You could say that,' she smiled.

'You know he shouldn't be on this case.'

'It's his case, Kimball. He's worked at it for years.'

'And got nothing to show for it. He's too close-'

'Just give him a chance. Please. For me.'

He nodded slightly. 'All right. For now.' He added, 'You know we'd like you back in D.C. Goes without saying.'

'Really? After my stunt with the shrink?!'

Cho got as close to a chuckle as she'd ever heard. 'Stress of the job. Minelli could smooth it over for you. You found out what you came here for after all.'

She supposed he was partially right. She knew David's fate now and had buried him. While she didn't know the circumstances surrounding his death she was more at peace knowing he was put to rest. 'I...I think I'm good here for now,' she heard herself saying, not quite sure why.

'Fine. Leave me with the redhead,' he stated, smirking slightly.

'Would you rather swap her for Jane?' she smiled.

He shrugged, 'Rigsby might be worse. He's been mooning over Van Pelt all day.'

* * *

Jane came round for supper as she had asked, a bottle of wine in his hand as he arrived at the door. He looked tired, putting on a show of outward cheer. 'Hey,' he smiled. 'Brought some wine. Figure I'd cab it tonight.'

She took the bottle off him and went to kiss him. He responded quickly, pulling away before her lips had hardly made it to his. 'Something smells good,' he said as he walked down the hallway.

They ate dinner over small talk, both veering away from talking about Michael. Jane had asked for some stories about Cho's exploits and what type of man he was. Lisbon was in no doubt that it wasn't mere idle curiosity. She had worked with Jane long enough to know when he was trying to figure out someone's weak points. She spoke freely, knowing Kimball Cho didn't have any. Or at least none she had ever been privy too.

'Hmm,' Jane said. 'He's hard to read. Inscrutable even.'

'Told you,' she replied.

He nodded as she cleared the plates away. 'Yes, you did. He wants me off the case, doesn't he?' he asked.

She put the plates in the dishwasher and shrugged. 'You already knew that.'

'But you were able to talk him into keeping me on.'

'For now,' she replied. 'Just take it easy over the next day or so. Give him time to get used to your...methods. It's a big case for him-'

'It's more than a case to me,' he barked before he relaxed his shoulders again. 'Sorry.'

'No, you're right. I misspoke.'

He picked up their glasses and refilled them. 'Dinner was delicious by the way, thank you.'

'You thought I wouldn't be able to cook?' she asked, taking a sip after he passed her back her glass.

He leaned on the counter, 'I can't say I ever gave it much consideration. Too busy admiring other aspects of your personality.'

She smiled and put her glass down, moving forward to kiss him. This time he allowed her lips to rest on his for a few seconds and responded gently but she could feel the tension in it. She drew back and tilted her head. 'What's the matter? Obviously it's this case. Is it...is it guilt? You're thinking about Juliette?'

He shook his head and moved to the living room and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote control and turned the television on. She stood in the doorway between the two rooms. 'Jane?'

He sighed and took a large sip of wine. 'Can we not do this, Teresa? Can we just...can we just not talk about this tonight? No offence but I've had a hell of a day with everyone poking into my personal life and I'd just like to relax. If I'd known you asked me over here with some kind of hidden agenda I wouldn't have come.'

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him where the door was but she guessed if she had been in his place reliving those memories today in front of strangers she wouldn't have fared any better.

'I'm sorry for being abrupt,' he said before she spoke, patting the cushion beside him. 'Again.'

She came to sit beside him and they ended lying on the couch watching an action movie. She had laid her head on his chest as his arms loosely fell around her, fingers lazily stroking her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him watch the screen but noticed he wasn't present in the moment, lost in his own thoughts instead. She was about to bring up today's events but then thought better of it, gauging it better to leave it to another day. No point bringing up his plans for Michael either. She kissed his chest and felt his heart rate pick up against her ear. She moved slightly, pressed a kiss to his lips in an attempt to comfort him. He kissed her quickly before he watched the screen again. She tried again, running her fingers along his neck. He kissed her, more depth to it but hastily pulled back again. 'Can we just watch the film?' he said, kissing the top of her head.

That last kiss was different to the others. She'd felt the passion in it, barely holding onto his control. 'Since when do you prefer watching action movies to kissing me?' she asked, smiling, hoping it would result in a breaking down this wall he'd suddenly built.

Instead he sighed and moved to a sitting position, almost depositing her on the floor in the process.

'Just tell me if it's because you're thinking about Juliette. It's okay if you are, Jane. I understand. You know I do-'

'It's not that,' he snapped. He took a breath and ran his hands through his hair. Softer, 'It's not that.'

'Then what is it?' she asked.

He shook his head, bit his bottom lip and stared ahead of him. After a few seconds of silence finally he nodded. 'Okay. We're taking things slowly, right?'

She nodded.

He puffed out a breath. 'Well if you must know I don't particularly want to take things slowly at the moment.' He turned to face her and ran his fingers down her cheek. He gazed in her eyes, got lost in them for a moment. 'Right now,' he said, taking a deep breath, 'Right now all I want to do is get lost in you. Right now all I want is to know what it feels like to make love to you. Right now I want to feel your skin against mine. To know what that feels like. To kiss you, to taste-'

'Okay,' she said blushing, 'I get it. You want to have sex. For comfort or whatever. You want to have sex. That's your pattern when you're stressed.'

He shook his head. 'No. I thought that's what it was at first but...it's not that.'

'Then?'

'I don't just want to have sex. I want to know what it feels like with _you_, Teresa. To know what it feels like to be with someone who matters again. I want to experience that again. That intimacy. I...It's been so long since I've been with someone I cared about I...' He laughed softly, 'I guess a part of me wants to know if I'm still capable of that. Of sharing myself fully with someone.'

She was dumbfounded for a few seconds. This was supposed to be something casual, nothing serious and now suddenly he was declaring, what? That he was in love with her? He hadn't said that but the intimation was there. She wished he'd just agreed he wanted sex for comfort. It was an easier notion to get her head around.

'Jane, I-'

'I know. I know this isn't what you signed up for. It was supposed to be light, fun, right?'

'That's what we agreed.'

He dipped his head, 'I know. I know.'

'Look I'm sorry but-'

'It's fine,' he said, suddenly getting to his feet. 'I understand completely.'

Quickly he put his jacket on. 'Maybe it's best if we cut our losses now. We're obviously on different pages-'

'Jane, let's talk about this-'

'I don't see the point, Lisbon. You're not where I am. That's obvious. No point fooling ourselves otherwise.'

She was still in shock as he kissed her cheek. Speechless when she heard the front door close behind him.

She padded over to the couch and slumped on it. Bewildered for a few moments she felt nothing.

Then she got angry.

* * *

**A/N: So a confusing chapter most probably but Lisbon in a temper will hopefully make things clearer next one and lead to some progress between them. I have a new lease of life with this story after a break so I will do my best not to make the wait too long again for the next chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has picked up on this story again and haven't deserted it. And hello and welcome to any new readers. This chapter has a little M scene towards the end, I've marked it accordingly.**

* * *

Chapter 30 -Experimenting

If Jane had been asleep he wouldn't have been for much longer as the three loud knocks rapped his front door. He glanced at the clock beside his bed. Twelve thirty am. He squinted at the figures on the dial then sighed, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and retrieving his gun as he exited the bedroom and towards his apartment door. The knocks came again. Four this time, more insistent. Peering through the peephole he placed his forehead on the wood for a moment, only to pull it back sharply as another knock came right against its resting spot. Unbolting the door he opened it to find Lisbon standing there with a scowl on her face. His eyes trailed over her, frowning as he took in the pair of blue cotton pyjamas she wore under a long raincoat. Before he had time to make a joke about slumber parties she pushed past him forcefully.

For a second she hesitated as she noticed what he was wearing. Satin navy blue pyjama bottoms, bare-chested and his hair a mass of unruly curls. Even after tumbling out of bed he looked like a movie star. She gestured to the gun in his hand. 'You might want to put that down unless you want it used against you.'

He'd actually forgotten he was holding it. He placed it on the kitchen counter and replied, 'Well when someone almost knocks your door down at almost 1am it's unlikely to be a social call.' He gauged her extremely annoyed mood. 'And this doesn't appear to be one either. Or at least not a happy one.'

'What the hell was that earlier!' she exploded. 'A dump and run!'

He sighed heavily and went to make tea, estimating that this conversation might take some time. 'I was just doing what was best for both of us,' he said as he filled the kettle.

'Oh yeah? Well you know what it felt like for me? It felt like you dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with you!'

He stopped, kettle in hand, shook his head. 'What?! No...No of course not.'

Frowning he put the kettle on the stove and turned the gas on. Pacing back towards her he added, 'If that's how it came across then I'm sor-'

'You wouldn't even stay to talk about it.'

He smiled sadly. Softly, 'What is there to talk about, Teresa? You know how I feel about you. You don't feel the same. Simple as that.'

She expelled a breath and flopped on the couch, her head tilted back into the cushions. She shook her head and closed her eyes. 'You just...you surprised me, Jane. You need to give me a chance to...catch up. You can't just spring something like that on someone and expect them to just fall in line just like that.'

She felt the cushion depress beside her. 'What are you saying? Do you think that one day then-'

'I don't know,' she interrupted. Opening her eyes and turning her head towards him she reiterated, 'I don't know. But I'm hardly likely to find out if we don't try this some more, am I?'

He nodded, kissed her gently. 'I don't know what the hell I was thinking,' he admitted. 'I...I don't want to lose this...I really don't.'

'Me neither. But...after thinking about it some more it's not fair if you're the one who has to do all the waiting around. And it's not like I can actually promise you a payoff at some later stage either. Not at the moment. So I thought...' she blushed and cleared her throat. 'I thought we'd try a little experiment. A...compromise between what you want and what I should perhaps do to see if there's a chance of this turning into something more than just a casual fling.'

'An experiment?' he repeated, his lips quirking into a smile. 'You carrying some test tubes under those pyjamas?'

She rolled her eyes. 'I thought...well I thought I could stay here. Tonight. With you. In your bed. All night.' Each sentence was punctuated with a pause and a deep breath. At his look of some confusion she added, 'I know it's not sex. Not that...intimacy. But another kind. I haven't slept in the same bed as a man in over three years. If that's not enough then I'm sorry but it's...it's the best I can offer.'

He nodded slowly, appreciating how hard even taking this step was for her. 'Look, if you're not ready-'

'I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to try.'

'I feel like I've perhaps pushed you into this. I didn't mean earlier to come across like an ultimatum. You know I would have run back to you tomorrow, begging you for another chance.'

She nodded. 'Well, if you had any sense you would have,' she smirked. Smile fading she added, 'Maybe you have pushed me a little. But then maybe I needed the push. You're not the only one curious to see if we can actually make this into something more...long term.'

Heartened by her words he grinned, placing a tender kiss on her lips. 'Okay. Then I guess we should turn in for the night.'

As they rose from the couch he turned off the stove as she held back. She said quietly. 'You'll be okay, won't you? I mean...this isn't going to...I mean I don't want to torture you by being there and not-'

'I'll be fine, Teresa. I'm capable of restraining myself as difficult as that may be. You're making an effort so I owe you to do the same. And maybe I deserve a little torture for how I ran out on you earlier.'

* * *

He gave her a spare toothbrush from the adjoining bathroom to his bedroom and left her to finish getting ready for bed. He hopped into his side after donning a T shirt. As he heard her rinse and gurgle his heart rate picked up, excited by the thought of their first night together, even as innocent as it was going to be. As she exited the bathroom she turned off the light and walked slowly towards the bed. 'You okay that side?' he asked, turning off the light on the nightstand.

'Yeah, sure thing,' she replied, moving the covers away and crawling in beside him.

Nervousness was evident in her body language even in the dark she lay flat on her back, her chest rising and falling a little too rapidly as she pulled the covers over her to reach her chin. He said softly, 'If you're having second thoughts-'

'I'm not,' she replied much too quickly.

'Teresa-'

'I'm fine,' she said, turning her head to him, the rest of her body still tense and motionless. She breathed out. 'Okay, it's a big step for me,' she told him. She forced her body to relax by taking another breath. 'But one I want to take.'

Propping himself up on one elbow he gazed over at her, rubbing his fingertips on the sheet between them, afraid if he touched her she'd run. 'I appreciate it,' he said quietly.

Surprising him she turned on her side and closed the distance between their faces by pressing a kiss to his lips. He deepened it a little before pecking her lips and withdrawing, settling his hand on her waist in the process.

'You have a very comfortable bed,' she said, suddenly unsure of what to say in this new situation as they stared at each other in the dark.

'Why thank you,' he smirked at her attempt to make small talk. 'Nice pyjamas,' he added.

Pearly white teeth greeted him in return as she smiled, 'Thanks.'

'So you came dressed with this in mind?'

'No. I couldn't sleep as I was so mad so just threw a coat on so I got here quicker. Hadn't actually thought through this part.'

'Hmm,' he smiled, tracing his fingers lazily over her hip. 'Shame you don't sleep naked, could have made for a rather interesting development in this experiment of yours.'

Eyebrow raised, 'I would have borrowed a shirt.'

'I may not have felt like loaning you one.'

'Then it would have been your loss as I would have just left,' she replied quickly.

He moved towards her and kissed her, her open mouth an invitation he couldn't turn down. After kissing languidly for a few moments he replied, 'Yes, it very well would have been.'

'We better get some sleep,' she said, 'Another long day tomorrow.'

He nodded as she added, 'You know we have to talk about what your plans for Michael are and how you're going to work this case, don't you?'

He sighed heavily. 'I know...but...not tonight.'

'Okay, not tonight. But tomorrow all bets are off.'

He chuckled lightly. 'Fine.'

As they turned towards each other and closed their eyes Jane pressed his fingers just underneath the hem of her top as she moved her head closer to his chest, her small hand splayed across it. They shifted for a few moments as each got more comfortable before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 'Good night, Teresa.'

'Night, Patrick,' she smiled, picking up the momentary increase in his heartbeat in the palm of her hand as she said his name.

* * *

He woke early as Lisbon's hair tickled his nose. During the night they'd spooned together and her hand still lay on top of his as it spread out against her stomach. His body instinctively reacted to her closeness and he drew the lower half of his body away while he kissed the back of her head happily. He listened for a few moments to the little noises she made as she slept. Not quite snoring but not silent either, more like a soft murmuring that left a flutter in his chest. He felt her shift, wakening too, before she removed his hand and slid out of bed quietly. He didn't speak, curious to see if she would simply shower and leave or get back into bed while she thought he was asleep. He heard the faucet run and the sound of toothbrushing after the flush of the toilet. As she opened the door of the bathroom he shut his eyes, feigning sleep. He could hear her hesitate for a moment, could picture her decide whether to put her coat on and go or wake him. Then he felt the bed dip beside him and her spoon against him again, gently reaching for his hand to bring it around her waist again. She completed the action with a yawn and a sigh that sounded contented.

'Good morning,' he grinned to the back of her head, widening as she jumped in shock.

'Jeez, Jane, you nearly gave me a heart attack!' came the now disgruntled reply.

He moved some hair and kissed the side of her neck as a response, 'You really aren't a morning person, are you?' he smiled.

'It's just gone five so technically it's not morning yet.' While her tone was grumpy she had made no attempt to move away from him, a promising sign that this 'experiment' of hers had worked.

A final kiss to her neck he said, 'Don't move. I'll be right back.'

Five minutes later after visiting the bathroom and then the kitchen he came back in with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Putting it on her nightstand she crinkled her nose as its aroma drifted towards her. Jane got back under the covers, taking a sip of the tea he'd made for himself before laying back down again. Her hands fumbled for the cup and she took a long sip. 'Hmm. Okay, well now you're just not playing fair,' she smiled, replacing the cup and turning towards him with a smile.

He moved some hair from her face. 'I really have no idea what you're referring to,' he grinned, knowing a cup of coffee could turn her mood upside down in seconds.

'Thanks for the coffee,' she said shyly as they locked eyes on each other for the first time that morning.

'My pleasure,' he replied, kissing her softly. 'So, from my point of view I'd say this little experiment of yours was a resounding success.' He dropped his act of bravado. 'It's been so long since I've woken up beside someone I actually want to be here.'

Her cheeks reddening she replied, 'Oh? What normally happens to the women in your bed, then?'

He bit the inside of his cheek. 'I normally have a 'call out' when they use the bathroom. Speeds up the process of getting them to leave.'

She rolled her eyes. 'How the mighty have fallen, huh?' she smiled.

He pulled her towards him gently, kissing her. 'I know. Quite pathetic.'

She kissed him, playing with a pyjama button. 'Yeah, you were.'

He grinned at that, unable to resist another kiss. 'So?' he ventured, anxious, 'How about for you? Did this experiment work for you?'

She nodded, 'Well I certainly think I'd like to repeat it,' she smiled. More seriously, 'It was...nice...waking up with someone.' She shook her head, frowned then took a breath. 'No. It was nice...It was nice waking up with you, Patrick.'

His heart skipped a beat and he let out a breath. 'You keep using my first name like that is going to cause me to forget I have one.'

'That makes no sense,' she laughed.

'Meh, you should be used to my nonsense by now, my dear' he replied cheerfully, kissing her again.

Laughter receded after a moment as they gazed at each other, heat beginning to sear between them matching the warmth of the bed. His desire for more than a few kisses getting the better of him he licked his lips nervously. He reached over and took another sip of tea to centre himself. Suddenly the cup was removed from his hand as Lisbon put it back on the nightstand. Her eyes dark she kissed him, slowly and tenderly, his head falling back against the pillow as she continued. He weaved a hand up her back, his fingers trailing over the skin under her top as their tongues mingled. Moaning softly he pushed her gently onto her back, angling his head so he could kiss her more deeply.

**M scene start**

He moved his hand to her stomach as the other ran through her hair and across her cheek. His fingers skirted over a breast, enclosed in a sports bra. A light moan escaped her lips as she intensified the kiss once more. Reassured he wasn't pushing her too far he grasped the breast firmly, his thumb running across the nipple, groaning as its peak hardened. She had both arms around his neck, one lodged in his locks as the other moved towards his shoulder. He opened his eyes, pecking her lips until she opened hers in return. Seeing her look of confusion he silently moved the hand on the breast lower, fingertips grazing across her stomach for a few moments before he slowly dragged it lower again, his eyes silently asking her for permission to continue.

She swallowed and licked her lips before she pressed a searing kiss to his mouth. Kissing her back ardently he trailed his hand to the apex of her thighs, rubbing her gently through the soft cotton of her pyjama bottoms. She gasped against his mouth, her eyes opening then falling closed rapidly as he continued to press his thumb against her, his fingers adding to her pleasure. Instinctively she parted her legs wider and he kissed her hard, groaning as he made his motions quicker still and he felt moistness at his fingertips. He drew back his face again, breathing heavily and heard her moan at the loss of contact as he removed his hand, the want evident in her eyes for him to continue. Seconds later he smiled as he slid his hand past the waistband of her bottoms, bypassing her panties as his fingers felt the slick heat of her body against his skin. She mewed, her nails digging deeply into his shoulder. She kissed him passionately, her breath ragged and panting as he started again, cyclically and rhythmically bringing her closer to the edge.

She rose from the bed, her forehead on his chest, biting through the T shirt he wore as he continued, his other hand on her back to hold her up, his mouth hot on her neck, nipping at it as he felt the pressure mount in her. She panted harder, both obscenities and the names of deities intermingled coming out of her in whispers as she did so. She threw her head back suddenly and he held her firmer with one hand flat against her back as his other continued to stimulate her. He kissed her throat column ferociously and groaned as she dug her hands into his hair, yanking at it as she began to lose control. She looked at him suddenly, eyes bright and wide, sudden recognition of the feeling that was taking over her her body. He nodded, grinned, kissed her lips. She smiled through almost panic stricken breaths.

'Jesus!' she roared suddenly, her body quivering and shaking as the orgasm took hold. Jane felt it against his hand, its strength almost pushing it away from her body. She grasped his wrist, stuck at the drawstring of her pyjama bottoms, exerting shallow breaths as her body continued to jerk, bombarded with aftershocks even after he stopped. Finally her head lay on his shoulder, hair matted to her face as she tried to regain her breath, hands now lying loosely around his neck. He kissed her neck softly as each breath she took became longer, more even. Slowly he removed his hand from its hold on her, felt her tremble slightly as his fingers brushed over the sensitive mound there as he retrieved it.

**M scene end**

Gently he eased her onto her back again, shifted the hair from her face carefully. Dazed green eyes looked back at him and he couldn't stop a smile as he kissed her quickly.

'Still alive?' he asked, his smile widening.

'Just about,' she rasped after a beat.

'Been a while, eh?' he smirked.

She rolled her eyes then nodded, blushing furiously, 'Did I deafen you?'

'Sorry, what was that?' he joked.

She laughed at his lame attempt at humour then noticed he was serious again.

'You okay?' he asked. 'I didn't-'

She kissed him. 'You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do.'

He smiled, relieved, then saw an expression of apprehension cross her visage. Reading her he shook his head, 'It's okay. I don't expect things to go any further between us right now.'

She puffed out a breath. 'Even if I was ready emotionally I don't know if my body would be capable of behaving in any way other than a rag doll at this instant.'

He laughed. It had been so marvellous making her feel that way that he hadn't given much thought to his own satisfaction. He really must be in love with her he mused if that was the case. After Juliette died, while he had always satisfied women sexually first he did so with the goal in mind of his own satisfaction shortly afterwards. Although his body was trying to contradict his brain on this initial thought as it ached for more. As it ached for her. He placed a safe distance between them to get himself under control.

He added, 'To be honest I've got more out of this experiment than I ever imagined.'

'Me too,' she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. 'Not just that,' she continued. She ran her fingertips over his stubbled cheeks, as if really seeing him for the first time. Softly, 'Not just that.'


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. And I want to say a massive thanks to TrustFalls who started reading this fic a little while ago and is painstakingly reviewing each chapter as they read. I'm so grateful to you for doing that and for anyone else who takes the time to do so. And to all those who have read, followed and favourited this story. **

* * *

Chapter 31 – Confrontation &amp; Cognition

'Papaya?' Lisbon said to herself as she observed the fruit on her desk later that morning.

As if on cue Jane nodded over her shoulder. 'Very good for energy, Lisbon,' he smiled. 'You look like you're a little weary this morning.'

As Kelly was typing at her desk and so she couldn't respond how she wanted to she sat in her seat without a reply, barely glancing at him.

He came round to sit opposite her, still smiling. 'Didn't you have a restful night?' he asked innocently. 'Or early morning?' he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Well I'll certainly make sure it's restful from now on, Jane,' she replied nonchalantly with a twinkle of her own.

'Touché,' he mouthed in response with another smile. A second later he was out of his chair again and making his way to the break room.

Kelly looked up from her screen. 'He seems in a much better mood this morning,' she said to Lisbon. 'Yesterday couldn't have been easy for him rehashing all of that to the Feds.'

'Yeah,' Lisbon replied, attempting to make her tone sound neutral as she turned on her computer.

'Captain said yes this morning,' Kelly whispered to her. When she had Lisbon's full attention she added, 'You think he'll be okay about me joining the Michael investigation?'

'Why wouldn't he be?'

Kelly shrugged. 'You know how private he is about that stuff.'

'Well he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter any longer, Kate.' She eased her chair back, 'Just getting a coffee, be right back.'

As she entered the break room he glanced over his shoulder at her as he dipped his teabag into his cup, his eyes lingering over her frame for a long second. 'Come to tell me off?' he smirked.

'Would there be any point?' she asked with an eye roll, grabbing a coffee beside him.

'You okay?' he asked softly, scrutinising her solemnly. 'About us? Moving things on between us?'

She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment. 'That depends.'

'On what?'

'We need to talk about the elephant in the room, Jane.'

He smirked, glanced at an overweight detective through the glass of the room. 'Fredericks?'

'I'm serious. We need to talk about what your plans for Michael are.'

He blinked rapidly for a second. 'What has that got to do with us? What does one thing have to do with the other?'

As she became increasingly frustrated another detective entered the room and helped himself to a beverage. Lisbon and Jane nodded their heads to him as they drank theirs silently. When he left she said, 'Cho called me on my way to work. He and Van Pelt are on a conference call to D.C. about one of their cases there. They won't be here for another hour. Meet me on the roof.'

Her tone leaving him in no doubt she intended on having this conversation whether he liked it or not he frowned and shook his head as she exited.

* * *

Fortified by another cup of tea he arrived on the rooftop ten minutes later. She sat on the bench, her posture stiff and tense, her lips drawn in a tight line.

'Hey,' he smiled, sitting down. When she turned to face him he drew her into a gentle kiss.

Although she reciprocated for a moment she pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 'You're not going to get out of this conversation by working your charm on me, Jane.'

'No?' he responded, dazzling her with a seductive smile.

Unaffected, firmly, 'No.'

He sighed loudly and nodded, shifting further back on the bench. While he admired her strength of character and her ability to compartmentalise her thinking as some of her most endearing traits sometimes they proved counterproductive to his aims. Despite having satisfied her sexually only a couple of hours before it hadn't made her change her thoughts on this matter one iota. 'Okay. So I'm guessing this is the part where you tell me I need to rethink my plans or I can forget about a future with you I suppose.'

'Well if you follow through on what you want to do to him then you can forget about a future of your own, never mind one with me.'

For a few moments he said nothing. Then, 'You think I became a cop merely to investigate this case? I could have achieved that simply by working as a consultant for the police. Fake psychic even. Would have been easy enough and a hell of a lot quicker. Inveigle my way into an investigation somehow, solve it for them, and then ensure I was asked to help out on others. Teresa, I became a cop because it gives me a perfect way of following through with my plan for him without it affecting my future.'

She frowned for a moment before she nodded. 'So your plan is to shoot him in self defence. Or at least to make it look that way.'

'I plan on doing whatever is necessary to make sure he never harms another woman,' he replied, stony faced.

'Locking him up will serve the same purpose,' she contested. 'He's a serial killer, Jane. He'll get the death sentence. You don't need to be the one to carry it out.'

He laughed humourlessly. 'Yeah, death sentence. We both know what that means, Lisbon. Ten to fifteen years' worth of appeals most probably. All the while he lives in the relative comfort of a cell, builds up followers who are so deranged themselves they end up worshipping him like some type of god. Psychologists will be rushing to interview him, get inside his psyche, write books on him. Hell, might even write books _with_ him. His myth will grow and he'll get exactly what he wants. More attention. _If_ he's even convicted of that in the first place. Insanity defence could certainly be argued. Some human rights lawyer will bring up his childhood, blame his parents, whatever-'

'Jane everyone is entitled to a defence. Even him. It's not our job to decide his fate-'

'I'm making it mine since the justice system will do such a piss poor job of it,' he interjected angrily.

'Yeah? So then why not do the same with every other killer you catch, huh? What about that guy last week? The one who murdered his wife in cold blood. He was calculating, clever, a sociopath if ever I met one but we caught him. How come he gets a free pass to prison as you see it?'

'You know that was different.'

'Why?' she countered, raising her chin at him. 'Tell me. Why was that different? He'd have killed again. Because _he_ didn't personally take something from you, that's why. Don't make this about the justice system, Jane. You're more than happy for it to do its job on every other case. This is about your own personal vendetta. _Your_ hunt for vengeance. Don't try and pretend it's about anything but that.'

After their exchange both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments with only the sound of seagulls in the distance piercing it. 'Why can't you just let this go?' he asked quietly. 'I've told you I'm not about to ruin my future because of it. Our future if you decide you want one with me.'

'Patrick, how am I supposed to even consider a future with someone with that kind of hatred in their heart?'

He nodded, slumping forward in the bench and put his hands on his knees as he gazed towards the horizon. Softly, 'That hatred as you call it...without it I may never have rejoined the human race, Teresa. I was broken after Juliette. So broken.' He paused, grimaced at the memory. 'It saved me,' he added quietly, shrugging.

She placed a hand on his, ran her fingers across his knuckles. 'It doesn't have to anymore. You have other reasons in your life now to get up every day. It's time to start letting go of it.'

He placed his other hand on top of hers, his eyes still off in the distance. 'Even if I wanted to...I'm not sure I'd know how,' he admitted. 'It's been with me for so long.' He laughed softly. 'Like an old sweater that you can't bear to part with and are oddly comforted by.'

She cupped his cheek and brought his face towards hers. She smiled, 'I've seen you when it hasn't clouded your thinking. When it hasn't consumed you. I'd never have given us a chance if I hadn't. And I wouldn't be fighting with you about it if I thought you were past the point of ever changing your outlook.'

He nodded, kissed the palm of the hand on his face. 'I don't know,' he said soberly. 'I don't know if you're right.'

'Will you think about it?'

He nodded. 'Okay, I'll try.'

She smiled and kissed him gently. 'You're not just saying that, are you?' she asked, furrowing her brow. 'To get me to lay off you about it.'

'Thought about that before I came up here. Easier option to tell you what you wanted to hear. But...no...but I can't promise I'm going to change my mind either.'

'I know,' she sighed.

'So what does that mean for us?' he asked.

She shrugged, 'I don't know. But-'

'You won't contemplate things becoming more serious between us with this hanging over us,' he finished for her.

'Well, yeah. I'm sorry if that sounds like an ultimatum but...well that's pretty much how I feel.'

'I suppose I get that,' he agreed.

'Come on,' Lisbon said, standing up. 'We better get back. But there's something else I need to tell you first.'

He puffed out a breath, getting to his feet. 'About Kelly I presume,' he nodded.

She frowned instantly and he smiled at her. 'When I arrived at my desk this morning I could tell something was brewing. She couldn't even look at me. Let me guess, she's joining the investigation.'

Lisbon nodded. 'I recommended her to Marshall. If we're going to be interviewing dozens of workers then we could use the help.'

'Plus it puts her in view of the Feds. Helps her career aims,' he remarked.

She reddened, 'Jane-'

'It's okay, Lisbon. I understand why you did that. It's a big case and she's a good detective. She should be involved. I should have recommended her myself if I'd been thinking more rationally.'

'She's a little worried about...well about going through your history. How you'll feel about her doing that as you two know each other so well. It's easier to go through that stuff sometimes with strangers.'

He shrugged, 'Well it's not like the case isn't already public knowledge in the precinct. I'm sure she's already read the files on it. She's a little nosy,' he smiled.

'Yeah?' Lisbon smiled, relaxing as they fell into their normal back and forth routine, 'I wonder who she learned that from.'

When they arrived back at their desks Jane addressed the younger detective, 'So, I see you'll be joining our little merry band then, Kelly.'

'Yeah, Captain approved it this morning first thing.' She glanced at Lisbon briefly, 'It's okay with you, isn't it?' she added, looking back at him.

'Absolutely. It'll balance out the number of Feds a little more,' he smiled.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'This isn't a contest, Jane. It's a collaboration.'

* * *

After introductions were made to Kelly the six of them sat around the conference table. Kelly was brought up to speed quickly and Cho took charge at the head of the table. 'Lisbon, you got the coroner's report yet on Alexa Ross?'

'Yeah,' Lisbon stated. 'They rushed it through, just got it before we came in here. Haven't had a chance to look at it yet.'

'Do you mind?' Jane asked, holding out his hand for the file.

'Sure,' Lisbon replied, pushing it towards him across the table.

He caught sight of Cho's disapproving look and stated, 'Don't worry. I'm still listening. I am capable of doing two things at once. I'm clever like that,' he smiled as he opened the file.

Cho ignored the remark and turned to the woman at his side. 'Van Pelt, you've started going through Alexa Ross' diary. What have you got so far?'

'Yeah, she made notes on every aspect of her wedding day by the look of it. She documented dress fittings, when the china was picked out, why it was picked out. She kept notes on everyone she encountered by the look of it. Receipts, the lot.'

'Well that helps,' Rigsby nodded.

Lisbon chipped in, 'Hmm. Kind of. Gives us a complete picture but that also means-'

'More suspects,' Kelly volunteered.

'Precisely. Van Pelt, any notes on people she met where she didn't employ them? Could be another angle. Might not be someone who was actually employed. Could be someone that wasn't. Probably unlikely but-'

'Worth a shot,' Cho agreed.

'Okay, I'll work up a list as I go through her diary. I remember a few names just from what I've read so far,' Van Pelt responded.

'Do you have the coroners' reports for the other murders?' Jane suddenly said, looking at Van Pelt.

'Yeah,' she said, getting up from her seat and beginning to search through file boxes behind her.

'Why?' Cho asked him.

Jane ignored him and came around the table quickly. As Van Pelt removed a file from a box he took it off her immediately. Lisbon knew that face by now. Stern concentration when he suddenly got a break or figured something out.

'Jane,' Cho uttered to gain his attention as Jane read the file, frowning as he scrutinised one of the photographs. Silently he quickly rounded the desk and picked up the coroner's report again on Alexa Ross. He studied from one to the other for a second before he passed both to Lisbon.

'What am I looking for?' she asked as he stood on the other side of the desk facing her, mirroring his action with the reports moments before.

'Alexa Ross. The incision to her throat. What do you see?'

Lisbon frowned, staring at the photograph. A couple of seconds later she looked up at him sharply, her eyes wide. 'Oh my god. Slight hesitation.'

He grinned, nodding. 'Exactly.'

'But that doesn't make any sense,' Kelly countered. 'I mean, he's been doing this a long time. Why would he suddenly be hesitant about killing someone?'

Cho had made his way around the table beside Lisbon and was now inspecting the two photographs as Van Pelt lined up the others on the table in front of him with Jane coming round to examine them.

'Because he knew her?' Rigbsy tried. 'She meant something to him? Couldn't do it immediately like he did with the others.'

'Perhaps,' Jane responded.

'Or that this murder wasn't committed by Michael at all,' Lisbon stated. Jane nodded as he kept looking at the photographs.

'But the same type of knife is used,' Cho explained. 'And the incision is practically a carbon copy of his kills. Apart from the hesitation on this one. Rigsby might be right.'

'Possible but...I doubt it,' Jane said, his gaze circling the photographs in front of him.

'Based on what?' Cho asked.

Jane shrugged. 'Gut reaction. Instinct. I'd say Lisbon was closer to the truth. But you're right too, Cho. Marks are practically identical. I didn't pick it up at first myself. Although with the blood congealed around the wound at the time it was difficult to see the cut clearly. And all other trademarks, positioning of the body, exact same type of wire used, note...all fit at the time.'

'So what are you saying?' Cho said.

He hesitated for a moment and then faced the other man. 'I'm saying that Michael has an apprentice.'

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a cliffhanger, been a while since I've written one! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – New Leads

'An apprentice?' responded Kelly, narrowing his eyes at him. 'Why not just a copycat?'

'Because everything else is exactly the same,' he responded. He jabbed the crime scene photographs of Alexa Ross' murder that littered the desk in front of him. 'Same type of wire used, same positioning of the body, and same handwriting on the note. I have no doubt that Michael was present at this kill and was ensuring everything was placed precisely where he wanted.'

'Apprentice I can see although it's thin,' Cho responded after a moment's contemplation. 'But reaching that Michael was present. No evidence of anyone else at the scene but the killer.'

Jane shook his head. 'Well if you accept that then there's no evidence of him being at the scene either although we know he was.'

Lisbon bit back a smile as Cho shrugged slightly, conceding the point. It was hard to counter against Jane's logic. There was no trace of unknown DNA at the scene so it could be argued that two people could have been present who were equally as careful not to leave any behind as one. And it added to Jane's argument of Michael's presence to ensure no slip ups were made where that was concerned. 'So let's agree,' she glanced at Cho, 'for now at least that Jane's theory is correct-'

'It is,' Jane interjected.

She rolled her eyes at him and shot him a glare at interrupting her trying to keep the peace between the two alpha males in the room. She cleared her throat as Jane gave her an unapologetic look, assurance on his face that he was right. She tried again, 'If Jane's theory is correct then the question is why. Why has he suddenly decided to employ someone else to do his killing?'

Rigsby suggested, 'He met someone of a similar mind. Or groomed them.'

'But how?' Kelly asked.

'Internet chat rooms,' Van Pelt argued as she began to tap keys on her laptop.

Jane widened his eyes. 'There are chat rooms for serial killers and would be serial killers to do a little bonding? What is this, they're teaching Sociopathy 101 on these sites?'

Van Pelt murmured, 'You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet these days,' as she continued typing.

Kelly shot Jane an amused glance. 'I told you before you should get a little more computer literate.'

Jane puffed out a breath. 'Well if that's what's going on there then you've just argued against your own point, my dear.'

Lisbon stifled a laugh. While Jane could work a computer when he wanted to or had to he had no interest in browsing the internet.

Cho took charge. 'Okay, Van Pelt, keep working that angle. Look into anyone who has been chatting or blogging about Michael in the past...say six months. Look into their background, childhood, criminal record, work life.'

'Okay, what kind of parameters?'

Cho looked at Jane. 'You're the expert. What type of person wants to be his apprentice?'

Jane smiled thinly at him, knowing this was a test of sorts of his profiling skills. He took his seat opposite Lisbon again, leaning back in his chair. He replied to Van Pelt, 'Someone with a history of being bullied, perhaps childhood abuse, either sexual, physical or both. Most likely by family member. I'd guess...late teens to mid twenties. Likely to be an only child. I'd guess he was raised by his father mainly but left to his own devices, mother probably died when he was young or she abandoned him and his father. Holds a deep resentment for motherly figures since and women in general. He's someone looking for a father figure. Someone looking to feel part of something important. Michael taking him under his wing fulfils both of these needs. I doubt he has a criminal record. He's angry but hasn't had the confidence to display his anger openly until now, has kept it hidden. But I wouldn't be surprised to find some family or neighbourhood pets to be buried in his back yard though. But now he has murdered someone then he'll want to feel that rush again. He won't stop after this kill. He's someone Michael thought he could manipulate so he's not overly smart, probably dropped out of school, works in a dead end job. Has a job where he's alone most of the time. Others at work will feel he's off somehow. They won't be able to be specific but they'll keep their distance. He'll scare them off without them knowing why.'

Van Pelt nodded admiringly at him. 'Wow...that's a lot. Okay...let me see what I can come up with. Any recent blogs or discussions I'll see who pops up...anyone of interest I'll look into them further.'

Jane looked Cho up and down and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Do you concur with my analysis, Agent Cho?'

A slight quirk came to Cho's lips. 'Guess we'll see if it pans out.'

Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Cho's expression. There were few people in the world who would know it but she worked long enough with Kimball Cho to know when he was impressed by someone. Jane glanced at Lisbon and smiled at her briefly, agreeing with her with his expression.

Kelly chipped in, 'He may also have met him a different way. Belong to the same club or something. Hunting club or the like. Like minded people tend to find each other. Or maybe through work. If he's as solitary as Jane says maybe this guy is too. And saw himself in him.'

'How do you plan on working that angle?' Cho asked her.

Kelly looked to her lap, thinking. 'I don't know,' she finally admitted.

Lisbon said, 'It's good thinking, Kelly. Might be a way to narrow down suspects once we have a smaller pool of them.'

Kelly glanced at her, thanked her with her eyes. Lisbon shrugged, her eyes telling her _good idea just not yet ready to work it through_.

'You said that Michael thought he was someone he could manipulate,' Rigsby said to Jane. 'You don't think he can?'

Jane nodded. 'He _has_ manipulated him in taking part in this kill certainly-'

'But now that he's killed someone with his own hands then he might decide he wants to choose a different method in future,' Lisbon completed. 'That...he'll go rogue if you will. Not just kill who Michael wants him to.'

As Jane nodded Kelly said, 'So then there could be a chance that this pair could have a falling out. Well...that's something. Maybe they'll do us all a favour and kill each other.'

'Hmm,' Cho said with a slight upturn of his lips. 'Nice thought. But may also mean that this apprentice is likely to kill again in a shorter time frame than Michael has. May not be as selective in choosing his victims.'

'Agreed,' Jane said. 'If he's just got a taste for this he may not be able to control his urge to kill again for long. And I suspect he'll try a different method.'

'Concur. He'll want to find his own signature. Not use someone else's.'

'Okay,' Lisbon breathed, worried that there was going to be a new serial killer going on some kind of spree soon. She put that aside for now. 'Well that still leaves us with why Michael would want to teach someone. Hubris? God complex? He's...I don't know...promoting himself from Archangel to God?' she said with an eye roll.

'Could be,' Jane replied but gnawed on his bottom lip. When he began to tap his index finger against his lips she said, 'But you don't think so.'

He smiled at her quick read of his reaction. 'I'm not saying you're wrong...and...well there certainly could be an element of that to it.'

'But?' Rigsby asked.

Jane noticed all eyes were now on him. The old showman in him paused for dramatic effect. 'But I believe he's training someone because he's not up to doing this by himself any longer.'

'What?' Kelly said, 'So...so you're saying he's become too old?'

'Not necessarily,' Lisbon interjected, 'he could merely be...incapacitated in some way. Have contracted some kind of muscle disease, arthritis, even an injury. You need to be strong to hang a dead body up like that.' She grimaced slightly at Jane, momentarily forgetting his fiancée was one of the victims.

He waved off her concern and leaned forward on the table towards her, his eyes suddenly ignited with interest. She got the distinct feeling if they were alone he'd have reached over the table and kissed her. He took a breath. 'That's...that's a very interesting theory indeed, Lisbon.'

She could see the cogs in his brain working already, trying to run before he could walk. 'It's just a theory, Jane,' she said to him pointedly, attempting to bring him back to earth.

'But one worth looking into,' he countered. He turned to Kelly beside him immediately. 'How many people are on the list to re-interview?' He knew she had been given the list of all previous interviews held that morning when she joined the team, the decision made by Marshall to start re-interviewing people again now that the FBI were involved.

Kelly flipped through a folder in front of her. 'Um...wow...two hundred and twenty-two.' She glanced at Van Pelt. 'Excluding those Grace will add on once she's gone through Alexa's diary.'

Jane nodded, 'Sounds about right. And most of the people in Alexa's diary will likely have already been interviewed previously as I talked to every wedding planner and practically every person who worked any of the previous weddings. There shouldn't be too many more to add on I'd imagine.'

Rigsby interjected, 'But some of those interviews took place years ago. Some may have died, are in prison now, emigrated-'

'Good point, my friend,' Jane grinned at the tall Agent before turning back to Kelly. 'Remove those-'

'I can help with that,' Van Pelt cut in. 'Deaths and those in prison anyhow. I have the list of previous interviews in my database.' She tapped a few keys with renewed vigour. 'Okay...that brings it down to...one hundred eighty eight.'

'Okay, say add another dozen or so back in after you do your digging through the diary-'

'Hang on,' Cho cut in, addressing Jane. 'What makes you think he's already been interviewed?'

Jane shrugged. 'I don't know that he has. But it's worth looking at those who have first, isn't it? They were interviewed for good reasons in the first place.'

'By you,' Cho responded.

'Yes,' Jane replied, 'and yes, I may well have missed something when I talked to them. I'm not denying that's possible, Cho.'

Cho nodded in assent, no blame in his tone. 'Understood. Hard to read a sociopath. Okay, go on.'

Jane continued, 'Okay, still too many. Can we track those with recent hospital stays for the conditions Lisbon mentioned? Also, brittle bone disease and so on...you know where I'm going with this, Van Pelt.'

Lisbon answered for the redhead, 'Not without them finding out. We don't have enough to access their medical records without their knowledge or consent at this stage, Jane.'

Jane rolled his eyes at her. 'Lisbon, one of these people could be Michael. So...what...we're going to sit here and do nothing when we have a perfectly good lead-'

Firmly, 'It's not a lead, Jane. It's a hunch. A theory. There's a difference. If we check those records illegally then we can't use them to make anything stick even if we did find him. His defence lawyer would have a field day.'

He shook his head at her. Damn woman and her legalities. He glanced at Van Pelt, knowing he could easily manipulate her into carrying out those checks off the record. And if not there was always hypnosis.

'I need a cup of tea,' he replied sharply, getting out of his chair and making for the door, a scowl on his face.

* * *

He dipped the teabag into the boiling water, hoping to find some comfort in the familiar gesture to rid himself of the anger simmering in him. He didn't expect this crisis of conscience to appear so early in the investigation. On one hand he had found a way to possibly narrow down the list of possible suspects, albeit illegally if he wanted to do so surreptitiously. He didn't want to tip off the possible killer that he may have discovered a way of identifying him by asking for the records. Not to mention the time that would take to get permission from two hundred people.

Before Lisbon appeared in his life he wouldn't have given the notion a thought. He would already be screening the names and whittling down his choices than standing with a teacup in his hand and brooding. He wouldn't have considered what was legal or illegal as he'd given no thought to the man being alive to mount a defence in the first place. As other evidence was sure to be found he'd got the right man he'd banked on any 'less' legal means of obtaining some of it pushed under the carpet by the authorities. He was sure the D.A. would prefer to announce the riddance of a notorious serial killer than focus on prosecuting him for any lesser crimes. He may be fired or suspended from the police for his irregular methods but he was certain that was as far as it would go and Juliette would get justice.

He took a long sip of tea followed by a long sigh.

'Are you mad at me?' Lisbon asked from behind him. There was no apology in her voice, nor any anger. Just curiosity.

He turned to see her standing against the door frame. Her brunette locks fanned her face and her green eyes stared into his. She raised her chin at him for a response.

He took another sip and eyed her over the rim of his cup. 'Do I look mad?'

She came a step closer and nodded as she pulled out a coffee mug and filled it. 'Yeah, you do.'

He grumbled, 'Well, maybe I am.'

Drinking her coffee Lisbon replied, 'Look I get where you're coming from, Jane, I do. And if getting those records was our last resort in finding him I'd probably agree with you. But it isn't. We've made progress today. If we can find this apprentice then he'll lead us to Michael-'

'That's a very big _if,_ Lisbon.'

'Yeah, I admit it might not be easy but give it a few days. See what Van Pelt can dig up. We'll start to re-interview in the meantime. There must be people you thought might be more likely than others you talked to-'

'Of course-'

'Then we'll start with those first. Look out for any signs of injury or disease while we do so. I know you want to nail this bastard but you've been patient this long. You just need to be patient a little longer. We'll catch him.'

He took a long breath, nodded. 'I'll wait to see what Van Pelt can come up with on the apprentice. After that...' his voice trailed off and he shook his head. 'After that I want to reassess our options if interviews are getting us nowhere.'

She wasn't happy with the timeline he was putting on his possible illegal interference but she nodded, knowing she'd put him off doing anything foolish for now at least. And he'd said 'we' and not 'I' so maybe she was getting through to him a little. 'Okay,' she agreed.

He let out a breath and rolled his eyes at her, beginning to smile. Try as he might he couldn't stay mad at her. 'You're a real stickler, you know that,' he said in a more teasing tone.

'And you've always known that,' she replied with a smile of her own. 'Part of you must like that side to me.'

He arched an eyebrow. 'I doubt it.' His eyes trailed over her body. 'I'd much prefer to get to know the more naughty side of your nature a little more instead, Detective.'

As she blushed and laughed Cho knocked on the open door, looking from one to the other. 'Ready to get back? We still have evidence to go through.'

'Yeah, Cho, be right there,' Lisbon said, clearing her throat, glancing at him and taking another glug of her coffee.

'Yawohl, mein kommandant!' Jane exclaimed with a small smile in his direction.

Unfazed Cho shook his head and left them alone once again.

'Do you have to wind him up like that?' Lisbon asked with an eye roll.

'Meh, we're getting on better. Even bonded a little earlier,' he smirked. He paused, bit the inside of his cheek. 'Although...' he said slowly.

'Although what?' she replied, putting her mug in the sink.

'I'm pretty sure he just realised something is going on between us. And I doubt he's happy about it.'

Lisbon blanched instantly. 'No...No! How could he? We...we weren't doing anything!'

Jane shrugged, placing his cup beside her mug. 'Have you never heard of eye sex, Lisbon?' he smiled.

'That's not a real thing,' she scoffed.

All at once he stopped what he was doing and looked deep into her eyes, startling her with his intensity. She could practically feel the heat radiate off him as he stared at her. She swallowed and licked her lips. He grinned and stepped back after a second. 'You sure about that?' he smiled.

She whacked him on the arm. 'Oh, shut up,' she admonished, turning scarlet.

He chuckled, rubbing his arm. As they began to leave the room he said, 'I was thinking of starting up on the list to re-interview after work. Going back through the people I talked to before. Try to prioritise it a little better. You want to come over, give me a hand? He smirked, 'Keep me honest?' He lowered his tone as they made the door. Almost shyly, 'You...you could always stay over again. You know...just to sleep.'

'I...I can't tonight. I have plans,' she replied apologetically, some bashfulness in her response as the memory of what happened in his bed that morning flashed through her mind.

He blinked twice and a nervous laugh escaped him. 'Hot date?' he smiled.

'You could say that.' She laughed when she saw his smile turn into a frown. 'I have dinner plans with Cho. Haven't had a chance to catch up with him since he got here.' She made a disgruntled face. 'God, I hope you were wrong earlier. I don't want to be interrogated by him about us.'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Dining &amp; Differences

"So, how's D.C.?" Lisbon asked Cho as they dined at a steakhouse.

Cho swallowed a piece of tenderloin and shrugged. "Cold. Meant what I said, Minelli misses you. We all do. You should think about coming back. He'd sway it with the higher-ups."

"Actually I think I'm good here," she smiled. "But thank you. It's taken some adjusting but it feels right being here. I think I needed the change if I'm honest. In D.C...there were so many memories I couldn't escape. Here it's like a fresh start. You know somewhere I can get on with the next chapter in my life I guess."

"All right then." He studied her for a moment as she waited for his inevitable change in topic. "Must be interesting working with Jane."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, that's one way to put it. But you saw him today Kimball, there's more to him that meets the eye. More than the arrogance and showmanship."

"He's smart, I'll give you that," he admitted. "But dangerous too. It's obvious what his plans are for Michael. He's not interested in arresting him."

She shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek, unwilling to lie to one of her oldest friends. "I'm trying to talk him out of that particular course of action."

"Think you'll be successful?"

She cut into her rib eye and pondered the question for the 100th time. "I hope I am."

Cho nodded slowly. "If you can't he'll ruin his life. Make sure not to get caught up in the crossfire."

"He wouldn't allow me to," she assured him. "If he decides to take matters into his own hands he'll make sure I'm as far away as possible to prevent that."

A beat passed where she felt his eyes on her while she ate. Then, "How long have you been sleeping with him?"

She choked on her water as she took a sip. "I'm...I'm not!"

He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at her curiously.

She glared back at him. "Don't treat me like a suspect, Cho. I was the one who taught you how to interrogate, remember?" she said with a smirk.

"Okay," he said before resuming his meal in silence.

She sighed and put down her knife and fork. "Jeez, think I trained you too well. You're good. Okay, we are...seeing each other I guess you could say. It's...we're trying not to make it anything too serious, early days you know. He said you noticed something between us."

"Hard not to. Sure your judgement's not clouded about Michael because of him? He can be persuasive."

She shook her head. "So can I. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She paused and smiled as she tilted her head. "Well, no more than he usually does."

"Okay."

They ate in silence again for a few moments. She took a deep breath. Nervously," So...what do you think about it?"

He shrugged as he speared some asparagus. "None of my business."

"Cho, you were the one who brought it up. I know you well enough to know you have an opinion on the matter."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You sure you want to hear it?"

She made a face. "I thought I did but now I'm not so sure. Go on, then. Give me both barrels."

"You see a future with him?"

She puffed out a mouthful of air and played with her mashed potatoes. "Like I said it's-"

"Early days, yeah, I know." He paused. Finally, "He's different to David."

The difference between her late husband's and Jane's personalities were like chalk and cheese in many ways and his comment was not news to her. "Yeah, I know. You think I'm making a mistake?"

"Not up to me. He treat you right so far?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "As far as that side of things go he...well he really couldn't be sweeter. Or more understanding and patient."

"Good. Cause I'd kick his ass if he was pressuring you into something you're not ready for."

She laughed softly. "You think I'd let any man pressure me into doing something I didn't want to do?"

Cho's lips quirked into a half smile. "I'm glad you're doing okay. You seem better. More like yourself. Any more leads in David's murder?"

She shook her head, "Nothing lately. More scalpers come to town next month so we're planning on having another run at it then. See if we can catch a break in case one of them recognises him."

"Unlikely after all this time."

"I know." She sighed heavily. "Look I should have said this at the funeral. I wanted to thank you-"

"There's no need."

Determinedly, "Yes. There is. After David went missing you were there for me, Kimball. And I know you covered for me in my job more times than I deserved. I'm sorry I was such a lousy partner the last couple of years. And for shutting you out. Shutting everyone out come to that. It's only now I suppose...that I have some space and closure or whatever that I see what a bitch I was. What a bad cop and terrible friend I was. I-I apologise."

They fell into an uneasy silence after Lisbon's apology, both uncomfortable with the openness she expressed until Cho broke it. "David trusted me with your life. Told me that once. To look out for you. He meant on the job as your partner. I saw it more in general terms. I saw no difference when he disappeared. Still no difference now he's dead."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she nodded. "He was a good man, wasn't he?"

"Undoubtedly. But he'd want you to move on," he continued. "Not waste the rest of your life. You did that enough when he was missing. If being with Jane helps you feel stronger, more like the person you were when I first met you then he'd be okay with that."

* * *

A soft rap on the door interrupted Jane as he surveyed the sheets of paper that covered his living room floor. He'd pushed his couch back and interview notes scattered the entire space in front of the fireplace. He set his teacup down and checked the peephole, smiling when he saw Lisbon outside. He opened the door immediately still smiling, "Hey you, this is a nice surprise." He nodded his head for her to enter, kissing her quickly on the way in.

She held up a silver foil package shaped like a swan. "Hope you don't mind me popping in. We had some chocolate cake left over. Figured you might-"

She stopped talking when she saw the papers littered over the floor. "Wow, you've been busy this evening too I see."

"You could say that," he replied, taking the silver swan off her as she removed her coat. He whistled appreciatively at the sleeveless black dress she wore underneath it.

"Oh shut up," she smiled, whacking him on the arm as she surveyed the paperwork again. "What is all this?"

"Like I said I figured I'd sort interviews based on what we know now."

"What we're assuming now," she corrected.

"Yeah, tomato, potato, whatever." Excitedly, "I figure we should look again at the people involved in manual work first, especially those that use their hands for a living."

She nodded, "Good thinking. More chance someone who works with their hands all day to acquire some kind of repetitive strain on them, arthritis, whatever. So where does that leave us?"

"There are thirteen dressmakers, nine are women and I'm ninety nine percent sure that we're not looking for a woman."

"Agreed. So four men left from those. What else?"

"I've whittled down photographers, bakers, even chefs. Some other professions that could come under same umbrella. I'm left with twenty four viable suspects."

She scanned the folders in front of her. "This is them? Your interview notes on them?"

He nodded beside her. "I know you probably think I'm getting ahead of myself. That a lot of what we're assuming is still conjecture but...I feel it in my gut, Lisbon." He stared at the folders in front of him with a steely gaze. "He's one of these people. I'm sure of it."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as his expression darkened to match his thoughts. She touched his forearm gently. "How about some of that cake?" she asked softly.

He roused himself immediately and smiled, "Sure, sounds good."

* * *

As they stood at his kitchen counter eating cake and drinking tea he asked, "So, enough about my night. How'd it go with Cho?"

"Well you were right, he knew about us, called me out on it in fact."

He smiled as he narrowed his eyes at her, studying her. "Hmm. Interesting. He has reservations, most likely with regard to my plans for Michael, but it doesn't appear he thinks I'm the big bad wolf after all."

She put her cake down on the countertop. "I didn't realise how much his opinion mattered until he said he was okay with it," she admitted. "I mean he wasn't jumping for joy exactly-"

"You ever seen him jump for joy about anything?" he interjected, smirking.

She glared at him before her lips curled into a smile.

"Nothing wrong in wanting your friends to approve of a new man in your life," he continued, serious again.

"Yeah...but with him..." She bit her lip as she considered what she would say next. "David and Cho were friends. Good friends. And Cho and well David too I guess...they aren't, well weren't in David's case, the type to make friends easily. But as soon as I introduced the pair of them they were as thick as thieves." She laughed softly, "Well, as much as Cho is capable of being close to someone."

"So by gaining his approval or at least not his disapproval you see it as somehow gaining David's too," he confirmed quietly.

She shrugged. "I suppose it's something like that."

He placed his cup on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "Then I'm exceedingly pleased we have Agent Cho in town," he smiled, kissing her.

She kissed him then nodded to the strewn paperwork once more. "You'll be re-interviewing some of those people tomorrow. Van Pelt may even find something in their online activities that make them look more likely a candidate and push them further up the pecking order." She dipped her voice as she stared at him, "You might have a decision on what you intend to do when you find him sooner rather than later, Patrick."

He sighed and licked his lips. "I know," he said quietly. "Been thinking along those lines myself."

"And?"

He released her with another breath. He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "I've been looking for this man for years, Teresa. And now when I might be on the cusp of finding him..." He laughed again humourlessly as he leaned on the counter and looked down as he shuffled his feet.

She stood in front of him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

He took another breath before he looked at her, his face set in a smile but sadness and disarray apparent in his eyes. "Now...now a part of me doesn't want to catch him so I don't have to make that call at all."

"But a greater part of you still wants to catch him," she confirmed.

He nodded, his lips pursed. "Of course. He's all I've thought about for years, Lisbon. I-I don't know if I'm ready to do what you want me to do. To walk away from everything I've planned. Even for you. Even for us."

He hung his head as he struggled with the opposing thoughts running through his head. She came closer and put her arms around him. "Damn you," he chuckled as he brought his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Why couldn't I have met you after all this was done with?"

She laughed softly. "Well I didn't exactly meet you at the best time in my life either."

"Suppose not."

She drew her head back, kissed him softly on the lips. "But I'm glad I did."

"You are?" he smiled. "Even still with all this going on in my head? I somehow get the impression that your husband never gave you this kind of trouble. Even before all this Michael stuff re-emerged."

"Well no...he was...different. Not quite so much...drama attached."

"You said Cho and he were friends. That they were alike. Straight shooters by the sound of it, then. Like you."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, guess you could say that."

"So then why are you with me at all? It sounds like I'm not remotely your type."

"You looking for compliments?" she smiled.

"More like some solid reasoning."

"I could ask you the same question. Am I anything like Juliette?"

"I asked you first," he insisted.

She shrugged and smiled. "You're right. In some respects you're really not like him at all."

When she saw his face fall slightly she added, "But if I wanted someone like David then I'd still be seeing Peter O'Leary. He was more like him. But...well because he was I was more prone to making comparisons between them. With you on the other hand-"

He grinned suddenly. "I'm more one in a million?"

She rolled her eyes. "If that means I've never met anyone like you before then I concede that is true."

He remained grinning and she laughed softly moulding her body closer to his. "And well I suppose you do have a certain aesthetic and charismatic appeal at times," she said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Oh I do, do I?" he smiled, kissing her slowly. As his hands travelled down her sides he whispered in her ear as he kissed it, "By any chance is this also part of my appeal?" he smiled as he captured her lips again.

She felt heat rise in her as their kisses intensified. She was ashamed to think it but she had to finally admit to herself that no one's touch had ever instilled such desire in her before, even her late husband's. As they continued to kiss he began to nuzzle her neck as his hands danced their way to her derriere, "Stay," he breathed.


End file.
